Spot Light
by spobycavanaugh99
Summary: He's a well-known singer/songwriter/and guitarist. He has millions of fans. She is a school girl in high school. Her friends are huge fans of Air Toby, she's not. When Toby decides to take a break from his world tour to go back to high school, these two meet. Will Spencer end up falling for this guitarist, or will her fear of getting hurt keep her away? Bad Summary, but hopefully t
1. Chapter 1

**He's a well-known singer/songwriter/and guitarist. He has millions of fans. She is a school girl in high school. Her friends are huge fans of Air Toby, she's not. When Toby decides to take a break from his world tour to go back to high school, these two meet. Will Spencer end up falling for this guitarist, or will her fear of getting hurt keep her away? Bad Summary, but hopefully the story is better.**

* * *

_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough I don't know why Keep making me laugh Let's go get high The road is long, we carry on Try to have fun in the meantime_

**"Yes, that was Toby Cavanaugh's cover of one of Lana Del Rey's greatest hits "Born To die" Encase you fans forgot, we still have five tickets for Air Toby's concert for next weekend. We have five tickets and we're giving them away today for free! All you have to do is be the 9th caller by the time this song is over."**

Spencer sat with her friends at Hanna's house listening to the radio. She's here with all her friends; Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Mona. They're all here trying to win tickets for teen pop star, Toby Cavanaugh. Although his stage name is actually Air Toby. All the girls are desperate to win tickets for Toby's concert next weekend. Everyone, but Spencer. Spencer's not really a big fan of Air Toby. Sure he has a nice voice, but she doesn't completely understand what makes him so incredible. All the girls at school love him. Hanna and Mona are president and co-president of the Air Toby fan club. They pretty much freaked out when they heard the news about the radio station giving out free tickets.

"Oh my gosh you guys!" Hanna squealed. "This is it! This is my chance to win tickets to see my future husband, Air Toby."

The other three girls squealed and Spencer just rolled her eyes.

"Uh Hanna," Emily said. "You already have a boyfriend."

"I'm sure Caleb won't mind me having two husbands," she said.

"I'm pretty sure he would," Aria said.

"Since you already have a boyfriend, Hanna," Mona peeped. "I guess that leaves me with Toby. Some day I will be Mrs. Air Toby."

Hanna rolled her eyes, "in your dreams, short stuff."

"I hate to rain on your parade," Spencer interrupted. "But you do realize over a hundred girls are trying to win those tickets, so I don't think any of you will win."

"Don't be such a party pooper, Spencer," Hanna said. "It's me destiny to win."

"I thought being with Caleb was your destiny."

"You see, that happened so, me winning those tickets will happen as well."

"Why are you being so negative about this, Spencer?" Aria asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I'm just not a big fan of Air Toby. Honestly, I don't see what the big fuss about him is."

The other four girls looked at her in shock. Hanna and Mona looked the most upset.

"The big deal is, Spencer, that Air Toby is the hottest pop singer and guitarist in the world," Hanna said.

"Right," Mona agreed. "He's cute, his eyes are amazing, and he sings like an angel."

"And let's not forget he turns down anyone asking him to do a free concert for the poor," Spencer pointed out.

"That was one concert," Hanna argued. "He's still a good guy."

Spencer rolled her eyes.

**"Alright radio fans, If you just tuned in now's your chance to call in for your chance to win free concert tickets to Air Toby's concert next weekend. Be the 9th caller and you and four of your closest friends will be escorted to the concert by a limo, so pick up your phones and call! Call! Call!"**

The four girls pulled out their cell phones and hurried to call the radio station. Spencer sat on the bed rolling her eyes watching her friends act insane. There is no way they're going to win.

**"Congratulations lucky caller! You are the ninth caller to call today!"**

Hanna screamed and jumped in excitement. Spencer could not believe Hanna was the ninth caller.

**"What's your name lucky caller?"**

"Hanna Marin."

**"Well congratulations, Hanna you just won five tickets to see Air Toby in concert next weekend!"**

"Yes!"

**"And not only are you and your friends being picked up in a limo! You've also won five free backstage passes to meet Air Toby!"**

"Oh my god!"

At this point, her friends feared that Hanna would pass out. Hanna's dreams to go to the concert just came true and now she gets to meet him as well. This is all too much for her.

**"A limo will pick you and your friends up at your house next Friday night at 7."**

"Thank you so much!"

Hanna hung up the phone; then turned to her friends. The four girls squealed together and chanted, "We're going to meet Toby! We're going to meet Toby!" Spencer just kept rolling her eyes and watched them act like idiots. Hanna stopped chanting with the girls and pointed at Spencer.

"Spencer you're coming with us!"

"What? Why? I don't even like him."

"You will after you come to the concert with us," Mona said.

Aria sat down on the bed next to Spencer and put an arm around her.

"Come on, Spence. What's a better place to have Team Sparia than at an Air Toby concert?"

She sighed and said, "okay, I'll go."

Yay!" The four girls cheered then stood up and started dancing and chanting. "We're going to meet Toby. We're going to meet Toby."

Spencer groaned and laid back on the bed. She is so not looking forward to this. She doesn't like him now so, it's not like actually going to see him will change anything or will it?

* * *

**I'm a new writer for Spoby fanfiction. Hopefully, you liked this chapter. Comment, tell me what you think, and if I should continue or not. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter. Here's chapter 2!**

* * *

Toby sat in his dressing room strumming a few chords on his guitar and hummed along to the song he was playing. The sound of fans screaming echoed throughout the building. Toby can't wait to get up on that stage and perform in front of hundreds of people. His tour is coming to a quick end and he's sad to see it end, but at the same time he's glad that it's almost over. Maybe now, he can focus on other things like getting his high school diploma. He's nineteen years old and he hasn't even got his high school diploma yet. Since he only has two more shows left on his tour, tonight's show, and tomorrow night in Philly, he can announce to the public that he's going back to high school. Toby's manager and best friend, Ezra Fitz entered the dressing room. He came in wearing his black headset.

"Five minutes, dude," he said.

Toby bobbed his head up and down.

Ezra came over and sat down on the couch.

"Are you working on a new song?" Ezra asked.

Toby shrugged, "haven't decided yet."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I haven't decided yet."

"So, are you serious about this whole going back to high school thing?"

"Yeah, man. I just want to go to school and be treated like a normal kid."

Ezra scuffled and said, "Dude, nobody is going to treat you like a normal kid. Once all those girls see you at Rosewood Day High School they'll be all over you."

"My new bodyguards, Jake, and Riley will have my back and so will you."

"I still don't understand why you're going back to school though. I mean you have your whole life right here. You got your music, your money, the fame. You got everything except a girlfriend. Which I don't understand why, I mean you could have any girl you want. Ariana Grande thought you were cute."

"That's just it man, I don't want just any girl. I want a girl that actually means something to me. I want a girl to like me for who I am and not because I'm famous. I want a real love, not a Hollywood love story."

"Okay."

Ezra stood up and walked over to the door.

"We better get going, your fans are waiting for you."

Ezra opened the door and Toby smiled at the sound of all those people screaming his name. Toby stood up with his guitar in hand and followed Ezra down the hall. Tonight will be an unforgettable night for Toby. He can feel it.

Aria, Hanna, Spencer, Emily, and Mona pushed their way through the crowd of people trying to find their seats. They're all excited for this concert. Hanna made all the girls dress up tonight, so they're all wearing hot outfits. Hanna's wearing a pink crop top with a white knee-length skirt and three inch heels. Mona is wearing a red tank top and a pair of black short shorts. Aria is wearing a zebra print top with a jean jacket and a cheetah print skirt. Emily is wearing a white shirt with black stripes, a leather vest, and jean shorts with holes in them along with a pair of black high heel boots. Spencer is wearing a green top with a leather jacket, faded blue jean shorts, and a pair of black cowgirl boots.

"I can't believe we won front row seats," Hanna squealed.

"What time does the show start?" Aria asked.

"In just a minute," Mona said. "That means we have to hurry up and find our seats."

"Follow me, girls," Hanna said.

The girls all smiled and followed Hanna to their seats. Spencer trailed behind them walking slowly with her arms crossed. She would rather be at home right now watching "The Notebook," but no, he friends had to drag her along to this stupid concert. The girls managed to find their seats with the help of a young boy who Mona offered twenty dollars to and her phone number. As soon as they found their seats, the lights went down and the crowd started going crazy.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to present, Air Toby!"_

Everyone in the crowd went crazy. The sound of a single guitar started playing and a little bit of smoke started rising up. Spencer recognized the tone of the song that was being played on guitar. It used to be one of her favorite songs, "Only Girl by Rihanna." Air Toby finally took the stage and the whole crowd went crazy. Hanna and Mona were screaming louder than anyone in here. Toby walked out on to center stage and started singing making all the girls go weak in the knees.

**I'm gonna love you, when the time is right Be thinking of you, every day and every night To thank you so many in this world and someday I'll make you my wife So every time we're not together, I hope you know that you'll be alright**

Spencer had to admit, he does have a nice voice and his guitar playing is pretty good. Really good actually. More than really good. It's outstanding. His voice is so soothing and he looks like he's not even trying to play guitar so well. It's like it just comes naturally to him. Spencer felt herself going into a daze while watching him.

Toby stood up on stage with his heart pounding the whole time. All eyes are on him watching him perform. As his eyes scan he crowd, his eyes fall on the group of girls sitting in the front row. There's one blonde girl and the other four girls are brunettes. Toby takes his mic off the stand and walks over the girls while singing. He noticed all the girls in that row fangirling and smiled at them. They were all screaming his name, except for one girl. Toby walked over to that one girl and kneeled down right in front of her while he sang.

Spencer was shocked when Toby walked over to her on stage and just kneeled down right in front of her. He reached out for her hand and for a moment Spencer wanted to fight it, but her friend, Hanna nudged her arm. So, Spencer reached out her hand and allowed him to take it. Toby took Spencer's hand and sang while looking into her eyes. For some reason, it felt like all those hundreds other people disappeared and they were the only two here.

**And when you're alone, I'll keep you company Like this world is only made for you and me And when it doesn't feel right with another I hope you believe That in a world of no lie, I will be the all that you need**

* * *

**Hope you all liked that chapter. Toby sang to Spencer! Wasn't that adorable? Who knows maybe that won't be the last time he sings to her? *wink wink***

**By the way, if you're wondering what the name of the song used in this chapter was, it's Only Girl guy version by Boyce Avenue.**

**Spencer and Toby will have their first official meeting next chapter, so if you want to see that review this chapter and I'll get next chapter up ASAP.**


	3. Chapter 3

After the concert ended, the girls found their way backstage to the meeting center where Toby would be coming out any minute to greet fans and sign autographs. The girls are all shaking with excitement. In just a few minutes, they're all going to be Toby Cavanaugh. Hanna and Mona kept checking their hair and makeup to make sure they look good for when they meet Toby. Spencer just stood there waiting for this whole thing to be over.

"I can't believe I'm this close to meeting Toby Cavanaugh," Hanna squealed.

"How do I look?" Mona asked.

"Hot."

Spencer rolled her eyes and said, "You guys are crazy."

"Spencer how can you still be a sour note when Toby sang to you?" Aria asked.

"He wasn't singing to me, he just held my hand."

"He held your hand while looking into your eyes," Hanna said.

"Don't think too much about it. A teen pop star like him would not be interested in a girl like me."

"Spencer's right," Emily said. "Toby probably sings to a lot of fans."

"Why couldn't he sing to me?" Hanna whined. "Spencer's not even a real fan."

Mona poked Hanna and said, "Han we're next."

Hanna turned around and started fanning herself with her hands. Toby is coming their way right now. The other girls smiled, and Spencer just stood there with a straight face and her arms crossed. Toby walked up to them and greeted them with a smile.

"Hi."

Hanna opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a high pitched scream. The other girls were too excited to say anything. They just stood there smiling.

Toby smiled again and said, "What's your name?"

"Han. Han. Han."

Spencer rolled her eyes and spoke for them, "That's Hanna and this is Mona. They're your biggest fans. This is Aria and Emily."

"I see," He smiled and nodded. "And you are?"

"I don't know why you even bother asking when you'll probably forget my name as soon as you hear it, but it's Spencer."

"Spencer. I like it. It suits you."

Spencer smiled and fluttered her eyelashes, "Aw I bet you say that to all the girls."

"Will you marry me?" Hanna blurted out.

"Forget her, she has a boyfriend!" Mona said. "Marry me instead."

Toby laughed, "You girls are cute."

"Would you ever consider marrying a fan?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, if it was one that I was in love with."

Mona looped her arm with his, "You could learn to love me."

Toby laughed and removed his arm from hers. He looked at Spencer and said, "You have some pretty interesting friends."

"Oh, you have no idea."

"Well, it was nice meeting you ladies. I hope you enjoyed the concert. See you around."

"He said see you around!" Hanna squealed.

Toby smiled and waved at them one last time before walking off to the next group of fans. Once he was out of earshot, Hanna and Mona squealed together and jumped up and down.

"Okay, the concerts over and you met your prince, now can we go?" Spencer asked.

"Okay, Spencer," Hanna sighed. "We can go now,"

* * *

**1 week later**

Over the weekend, Spencer went with her sister Melissa to help her move stuff into her apartment in Philly. To repay Spencer for her help, Melissa took Spencer shopping for back to school outfits. After they went shopping, they went back to Melissa's apartment for dinner. Spencer will be spending the night in Philly then heading home in the morning. While she's here tonight she wants to have a night out to herself. After dinner, she went out to a pub that's down the street. She got to the club and took a seat at the bar.

"What can I get you?"

"A vodka soda please."

"Coming right up."

Toby just wrapped up the last show of his tour and decided to take a load off by going down the pub. He walked into the pub and searched the room for someplace to sit. Most of the tables were occupied, so he headed for a seat at the bar. He took a seat right next to a young lady. She looked a little familiar to him.

"What can I get you, sweetheart?"

"Uh, get me a beer, please."

"Alright."

Toby folded his arms on top of the table and eyed the girl sitting next to him. He has definitely seen this girl before. He saw this girl last weekend at his concert in Rosewood. He had to think what her name was. Then it came to him.

"Spencer," he said.

Spencer sat with her head facing down at the table. She didn't even notice someone sitting next to her until they said her name. Who could possibly know her name? She looked up and saw Toby sitting next to her.

"Surprised seeing you here," he smiled.

"I'm surprised you remembered who I am."

"You're a hard one to forget."

"Here's your vodka soda," the bartender said.

Toby eyed her drink suspiciously.

"Are you old enough to be drinking that?"

The bartender set his beer down in front of him.

Spencer smirked and said, "Are you old enough to be drinking beer?"

"This will be our little secret."

"How can you manage keeping anything a secret in your life? Doesn't the press follow you everywhere?"

"Usually, but I managed to sneak away from everyone."

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"My last show was here in Philly tonight, so I decided to stop in for a quick drink."

"No, why are you here talking to me? Why are you wasting your time talking to me when you could be at your fancy house soaking in a bathtub filled with money with bikini models."

"Well, for one I don't know many bikini models."

She scuffled and said, "I find that hard to believe."

He looked at her and smiled, "you don't like me very much, do you? You don't know me, but you don't like me."

"I didn't say that I didn't like you, I just don't think very highly of you like some other people."

"People like your friends."

"Exactly."

"From the moment I saw you, I knew you weren't like the other girls."

"I try to stay unique."

"You're doing a good job of that. I admire you, Spencer."

Spencer looked up from her drink and stared into his blue eyes. Her brown eyes sparkled right back into his. Just like before, they got lost in each others eyes and it felt like they were the only two people on this planet. Toby's eyes moved between her eyes and her lips. He wondered what it would feel like to kiss those pink lips of hers. He started leaning into her when her phone rang. Spencer jolted back in her seat and answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Spencer, where are you?" Her sister, Melissa asked.

"I was just out to grab a quick bite to eat. I'm on my way back now."

"Okay, hurry so I can lock the doors."

Spencer hung up her phone then threw it in her bag. She stood up from the stool a tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I uh, I should probably get going. My sister's wondering where I am."

"Wait," Toby stood up. "Maybe I should walk you to your car."

"I walked here."

"Then I'll walk you home. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Thanks," she smiled. "But my sister's apartment is just down the road from here."

"Okay," He nodded and sat back down. "Hope to see you around again some time."

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"Well, in case we don't."

Toby stood up and pressed his lips against hers. Spencer was shocked at first then her eyes closed. Toby held one hand on her waist. His lips only lingered on hers for a couple seconds before he pulled away. Spencer opened her eyes and stared back at him still in shock. She grabbed her bag off the table and walked out of there without saying a word. She didn't even look back. Spencer just couldn't believe that she got kissed by Toby Cavanaugh.

* * *

**I wasn't going to update until later this week, but then I saw all your amazing reviews so I decided to post the next chapter tonight. I hope you enjoyed it! Keep reviewing and telling me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter four.**

* * *

**Two weeks later**

After a long summer break, the girls are returning for their senior year of high school. The girls are all excited and nervous about their last year of high school. Spencer's excited for all the classes she'll be taking. The rest of the girls are mainly excited for the senior year because of all the school dances and other fun events that seniors attend. After waiting their whole lives for this moment, they are finally the queens of the school.

Spencer stood in her room trying to decide what she should wear on her first day back to school. She's trying to pick between the white blouse with the brown skirt and cowgirl boots or the white shirt, with the green blazer, and short green plaid skirt and black knee socks. She ends up picking the second outfit. Once she had her outfit on and put together, she did her hair and makeup. For her hair, she brushed then clipped half of her hair together with a heart shaped clip and did her makeup light and simple. She took one look at herself in the mirror and smiled at herself. Then she grabbed her bag off of her red chair and slung it over her shoulder.

When Spencer was halfway down the stairs, she overheard her parents arguing about something. She stopped on one of the steps and listened. They've been fighting a lot lately.

"Listen to me, Peter," Veronica hissed. "I have to work tonight, so you have to get dinner ready for you and Spencer."

"Why do I have to do it?" Peter argued.

"because, you're never here to help out. Ever since Melissa was born I've always been the one to do all the cooking and the cleaning. It would be nice if my husband help around the house a little."

"It's a woman's job to do the cooking and the cleaning, not the man's."

"I can not believe that you just said that."

"I can't believe we actually have this argument every day."

"Are you going to make dinner tonight or not?"

"Not!" He yelled.

"And why not?"

"I have to meet with a client tonight."

Spencer couldn't listen to this anymore. She decided to make her presence known. She walked down the last few steps and bounced into the kitchen. Veronica and Peter immediately shut their mouths when they saw their daughter.

"Good morning, Spencer," Veronica smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

Spencer nodded and said, "Yeah."

"Listen, Spencer," Peter started. "I have to work late tonight, so it will just be you and your mother tonight."

"Peter," Veronica hissed. "I already told that I can't be here tonight."

"That's okay," Spencer cut in. "I'm fine being on my own for dinner tonight."

"You sure?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah. It's okay, I'm used to it."

"Okay," Veronica leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Better get on to school don't want to be late."

"Right, bye mom, dad."

"Bye," Peter mumbled.

Spencer walked out the door and sighed once the door was shut behind her. It hurt not having her parents around all the time. They're always at work or at a business dinner with a client, or visiting Melissa, or traveling someplace, and when they are here, they're usually fighting. Spencer's home doesn't really feel like home. The only time her parents stop fighting is when Melissa comes home for a visit. Then as soon as she leaves the driveway, it's back to world war 3 again.

Spencer drove to school and parked in her usual parking spot. She was just getting out of the car when her best friend, Hanna Marin, pulled up into the parking space next to her. Hanna along with her friend, Mona, got out of the car. They both smiled at Spencer when the noticed her.

"Hey Spence," Hanna said.

She smiled back and said, "Hey guys."

"Hey Spencey," Mona chirped.

The three of them walked into the school together. They made their way down the hallway and people stepped to the side when they saw them coming. Another one of Spencer's friends, Emily walked up behind them.

"Hey, guys!"

They turned around and smiled at Emily.

"Hey, Em!"

Emily walked up to them and embraced each of them in a hug.

"This is crazy!" Emily laughed. "We spent the whole summer together and we're acting like we haven't seen each other in months."

"We haven't seen each other since Saturday so it feels that long," Hanna said.

"Where's Aria?" Spencer asked.

"Oh, she was my ride here," Emily said. "She was called down to the main office to give a tour of the school to some new students."

"Oh," Spencer said.

"So," Hanna said while linking their arms together so they could walk together. "Who's excited for senior year?"

"Me," Spencer said.

"Why? because Miss. Brains is taking all A.P classes this year," Hanna said.

"Hey, Mona's taking a couple A.P classes too," Spencer pointed out.

"Not as many as you," Mona said. "I mean Russian history? A.P Chemistry, AP Physics, Calc?" Who has time for all those classes? I'm smart, but I don't want my brain to explode."

"Well, you know how the Hastings family works. All work and no play."

"At least we still have AP French class together," Mona said.

"Yeah, that's true," Spencer said. "And we all have AP English together."

The bell rang and everyone started racing off to their classes. The four girls said their goodbyes then went their separate ways. Spencer made her way to her first class, which is calculus. She entered the classroom and took a seat in the third row, fourth seat. As soon as she sat down, she began getting out her stuff and placing it neatly on her desk. More students filled in the classroom and took their seats. The teacher walked in right as the bell rang. Before could open his mouth, the principal's voice came on over the school's PA system.

"Good morning, Sharks. I have a special announcement for you all. In case you haven't heard the news, teen pop sensation Toby Cavanaugh or as you young focus know him as Air Toby. Toby has decided to go back to high school to graduate and get his high school diploma and we're proud to announce that Toby has decided to finish off high school with us at Rosewood Day!"

Spencer flinched as all the girls and boys screamed and shouted all around her. She could hear girls from classrooms down the hall screaming. Spencer was screaming on the inside. Not because she's a fan and is excited that he's coming here, but she's screaming because this was the guy who kissed her unexpectedly. Spencer thought she would never have to see or hear from him again. Now that he's going to be going to the same school as her, things are about to get complicated.

As if on cue, the door opened and Toby Cavanaugh entered the room. All the girls around her tried to remain calm when he walked in. Even the teacher was trying to act cool. Another boy, who Spencer has not seen before walked in with him. Toby walked up to the teacher and handed him his schedule.

"Hello, ," said.

"Please," Toby chuckled. "Call me Toby. You make me sound like my father when you call me that."

The teacher laughed, "my mistake. Toby welcome to our class. We're happy to have you here."

"Well, I'm happy to be here."

pointed at the seat beside Spencer and said, "please, take your seat next to Ms. Hastings."

Spencer cursed to herself and tried to keep her head down trying to avoid eye contact. Toby turned on his heel and started walking back to his seat. Spencer's eyes were glued to her calculates book. She could hear his shoes squeaking on the tile floor as he walked. Pretty soon, the squeaking stopped as Toby sank down at the desk next to her. Spencer tried to keep her head straight and eyes forehead. She was praying silently in her head that he wouldn't recognize her. Her pencil rolled off her desk and fell on the floor. Of course, her pencil landed right next to his foot. Toby heard her pencil drop and leaned over to pick it up. For the first time since class started, Spencer looked at him. Toby who had already noticed her the second he walked through the door smiled at her.

"Small world, Isn't it?" He said while passing over her pencil.

* * *

**Ha! You can't escaped those blue eyes Spencer! They're everywhere! What do you think will happen now that Toby is going to the same school is her? Will this spark up a relationship between the two or will things only get more awkward between them? Keep reading and reviewing to find out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, thanks for the reviews last chapter. How fast I update depends on the amount of reviews I get.**

* * *

It always seems like the world frowned upon Spencer Hastings. Having Toby sitting right beside her smirking at her just confirms that theory. Toby sits focusing on the board and every now and then he would look at Spencer and smirk. God, how she wishes she could smack that smirk right off his face. The class period was slowly coming to an end. Spencer's ready for the bell to ring so she can make a clear get away to her next class. Once the bell rings, a bunch of girls will probably circle around him and that will be her chance to run out the door. The minutes ticked by so slowly, Spencer's pretty sure the clock is frozen in time. There's one minute left in class and this is the longest minute of Spencer Hasting's life.

Toby on the other hand just wants to talk to Spencer. He sat there trying to focus on the lecture that the teacher is presenting, but he finds himself distracted by something. More like someone. Out of all the places for him to sit, Mr. Rye just had to set him next to the prettiest girl he has ever seen. And yes he means it when he says the prettiest. Toby's come a crossed a lot of pretty girls in his lifetime, but none of them were as pretty and breathtaking as Spencer. She's a different kind of pretty. There's just something about her that's I don't know to him. Ever since he kissed her that one night, he couldn't get those brown hair, brown eyes, and pink lips out of his mind.

As soon as the bell rang, Spencer jumped out of her seat and bolted out the door. Toby got up quickly too and tried pushing himself through the crowd of fangirls screaming in his ear. He wants to catch Spencer before her next class. Unfortunately, he wasn't so lucky. Everyone kept walking over to him begging for an autograph and of course he has to be nice to his fans. By the time he made it through the crowd of people, Spencer was already walking through the door to her next class. Toby sighs and tries to make it to his next class. 'Next time he'll catch her,' he tells himself.

"Hey yo, back it up! Keep it moving!" Ezra shouted as he lead Toby through the crowd to the lunch room. Toby rolled his eyes and walked close behind him. Maybe going back to public school wasn't such a good idea.

Spencer sat at a corner table in the lunch room along with her friends. Hanna and Mona kept gossiping about the class Toby was in with them. Emily also has a class with Toby. Aria is bummed because she doesn't have a class with Toby. Spencer didn't want to tell the girls that Toby is in her first period. She doesn't want to hear all the screaming and having a crush on Toby jokes. Because, she certainly does not. I mean who cares if he kissed her? Big deal. She doesn't care how he looked at her with his big, beautiful blue eyes. Or the way he talked to her like a normal human being. She really doesn't care. She doesn't care. She doesn't care. How many times will she have to tell herself this? Probably until her heart accepts it.

"Toby sat right across the room from us and he smiled right at us," Mona squeals.

"It's true," Hanna says. "He really did."

"I bet he remembers us from his concert a month ago," Hanna says.

"Toby's my lab partner in chemistry," Emily says.

"No way!" Hanna gasps.

"It's true," Emily says. "He's really nice and he told me that Spencer was in his first period class."

Spencer froze when Emily said that. The other girls paused and dropped their silverware.

"How could you not tell us this, Spence?" Aria asks.

Spencer pokes at her salad and says, "I just didn't think it was a big deal."

"Hello, you have a hot guy in one of your classes," Hanna says. "It's a very big deal."

"Did he say anything to you?" Mona asks.

"No."

Hanna's shaggy brown haired, brown puppy dog eyed, hacker, boyfriend, Caleb walked over and sat down at their table. He takes his bag off his shoulder and sets it beside them. Hanna smiled with excitement.

"Hey, baby," Caleb said.

"Hey," Hanna greets him with a kiss.

"So, what are you ladies talking about?" He asks.

"Nothing," Spencer says.

"We're talking about the guy Hanna's cheating on you with, Toby Cavanaugh," Mona says.

Caleb chuckled, "oh, continue then."

"Caleb, you're not even a little concerned about your girlfriend obsessing over another guy?" Spencer asks.

"No," he shakes his head. "Not really. I know that Hanna loves me, so I just have to accept her craziness."

"Aw, you're so sweet," Hanna says.

"Speaking of sweet," Caleb says. "Toby's in my 5th period class."

"How do you know?" Aria asks.

"I hacked the schools system and checked the classroom lists. Toby and I have technology and woodshop class together. Oh, did you guys know that Toby is in Spencer's first period class?"

"Yes," Emily says. "Toby told me during second period."

"How's that going for you, Spencer?" Caleb asks.

"It would be better if all the girls around me would stop drooling over him. I think this one girl got her saliva on my shoes," Spencer says.

"Ew," Aria says.

"Can you see what class he has 4th period?" Hanna asks.

"He has second year French," Caleb says.

"Darn it!" Mona says. "He's not in AP."

"Hey guys," Spencer says while standing up. "I'm going to go grab an apple, so I'll be right back."

Her friends wave her off as she walks away. Spencer sighs as she steps into the lunch line waiting to grab her fruit. There are a couple girls in front of her gossiping about Toby. Spencer rolls her eyes and tries not to notice them. Those two girls walk away and it's just Spencer. Spencer walks up to the fruit bowl and sees that there are two pairs and one apple left. When she reached out to grab the apple, another hand reached out to grab the same apple. Their hands touched and Spencer felt a shock wave travel up her body. Spencer looks up only to come face to face with Toby Cavanaugh. Spencer quickly pulls her hand back and brushes it through her hair. He holds the apple in his hand.

Toby smiles down at her and says, "Told you that I would see you again."

"Okay, good you saw me again now goodbye."

"Wait," he says.

She starts to walk away, but Toby catches her arm and turns her back around. She looks up into those piercing blue eyes.

"I've been going around all day trying to talk to you," he says.

"That's funny. I've been trying to go this whole day avoiding you."

"Do you have a problem with me or something?"

"Yes, actually I do have a problem." She points to the apple in his hand. "I was going to eat that."

Toby looks down at the apple then back at her.

Smirking he says, "I'll give you this apple if you go on a date with me."

She huffs a laugh, "forget it."

"A cup of coffee?"

"No."

"Sit with me at lunch?"

"No."

"Give me a kiss?"

"Not a chance."

"Just have one conversation with me."

"Forget it," she says while snatching up a pair. "I'll take a pair instead."

"Right," he says. "Take a pair. I get it because we make a great pair!"

Spencer rolls her eyes and walks away. Toby stands back smiling while he watches her walk away. Doesn't she understand that if Toby wants something, he won't stop until he gets it. He wants Spencer and he won't stop until she at least talks to him. Toby juggles the apple in his hands and walks back to his table.

When Spencer got home from school, both of her parents cars were out of the driveway. She expects them to be home later tonight since Melissa is coming home today. Actually she's just coming over for her birthday dinner. Spencer walks through the door to her house and finds a note sitting on the kitchen counter. She reads it and it says _We'll be late. Take care of your sister when she gets home!-Mom._

"Well that sounds like a fun evening," she mutters to herself.

Spencer grabs an apple out of the fruit bowl and walks up to her bedroom. She tosses her bag down on her red chair then sits down at her desk in front of her laptop. When she opens her laptop, the first thing she does is open up her email. She has six messages. One from Melissa. Two from Hanna. One from her father asking her to put the chicken in the oven at 4pm. One from her former French teacher asking if she would stop by her classroom early tomorrow morning. Spencer immediately wrote back and said she would. The last email was from her ex-boyfriend, Alex. She rolled her eyes and contemplated on reading it. She finally decides to read it and clicks on the message.

_Hey, Spence, sorry I cheated on you with Brooke, but is there any chance that we could talk? Please, I just want to talk. Give me a call, text me, or do something, please. I miss you._

_Alex._

Spencer rolls her eyes. She was about to say something snappy back, but she stopped herself. Instead, she clicks on the little square in the corner and moves it to the trash bin. She's not even going to waste her time. The front door down stairs opened and closed.

"Hello, is anybody home?" Melissa's voice rang out through the house.

"Yeah, I'm here!" She calls back

Spencer sighs and shuts down her laptop. She stands up and gets ready to head down stairs.

* * *

**Poor Toby keeps getting rejected, but how much longer can Spencer say no to him?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Spencer's day starts off pretty bad and keeps going down hill.**

* * *

The next morning, Spencer races outside her house and runs straight to her car. She's supposed to be at school early today to talk with Mrs. Hunt, but she zoned out. Now she has twenty minutes to get to school and she still needs time to stop by Mrs. Hunt. Spencer hopes in her car and speeds off to school. When she drives into the school parking lot, she sees that some asshole parked their asshole truck in her spot. She grumbles and parks right next to it. When she gets out of her car and closes her door, she accidentally closes her car door on her skirt. She starts walking off until she hears her skirt rip.

"Dammit," she mutters to herself.

She tugs on her skirt and pulls the rest of it out then frowns at the fabric still stuck in the door. She quickly opens the door and throws the ripped part of her skirt into her car. She then closes her door and races off inside. Running in heels is not the smartest thing to do. She twisted her ankle running up the steps and the heel on her left shoe broke off. She cursed to herself again and took off both of her shoes, then continued running through the halls barefoot. She finally reaches Mrs. Hunts room just in time to catch her talking and laughing with Toby Cavanaugh. Mrs. Hunt stops laughing when she sees Spencer standing at the door.

"Oh, Spencer come in come in!"

Toby turns around and notices Spencer's strange appearance. Spencer walks over to stand in front of Mrs. Hunt's desk.

"Yes?" Spencer asks.

"You were one of my top students when I had you for French and Mr. Crenchy tells me that you are doing very well in his AP class. Toby here isn't doing too well and I was wondering if you would be willing to tutor him."

Spencer looks over at Toby who is now smirking at her.

"W-why do I have to do it?" She asks.

"Well, because you're my best student and Toby needs a little push to keep his ball rolling."

"Why didn't you ask Mona? I'm sure she would love to give Toby's ball a push."

"I showed Toby my list of eligible students to tutor him and he picked you personally."

She looks at him and frowns, "did he now?"

"Yes, he did. So please tutor him."

Spencer sighs and says, "fine."

"Great. I'll write you both a pass to class and you two can work out a system that works for you," Mrs. Hunt says.

"Thank you Mrs. Hunt," Toby says.

Toby looks over at Spencer who is glaring at him and smirks. He's going to have fun with this. The two stand there awkwardly waiting for their pass to class. Mrs. Hunt hands them each a pass and sends them off to class. When they step out into the hallway, Toby opens his mouth.

"So, I think meeting three times a week will work just fine. How does Monday, Wednesday, and Friday sound? If you really want I can throw in dinner and a movie Friday night."

"Just what the hell do you want from me?" Spencer hisses. "Ever since we met, you've been stalking me."

"I'm not stalking you," he smirked. "I just happen to be having very good luck running into you."

Spencer rolls her eyes, "three times a week is fine."

"So that's a yes to Friday?"

"Yes."

"Great!" He exclaimed. "So you're going out with me Friday."

"No, I'm not."

"But you just said yes to Friday."

"No, I said yes to meeting for a tutoring session on Friday, but I'm saying no to dinner."

Toby's face fell, "I'm disappointed."

"Face it Toby, just because you're a pop star doesn't mean you get everything you ask for. No, I don't want to be your girlfriend for the week. I'll see you after school today at 3:30. We can meet at the library."

"Well actually," he speaks. "We have first period together, so you'll see me then."

Once again, Spencer frowns and Toby grins like a madman. Spencer turns to walk away and ends up colliding with another student who is caring hot coffee. Spencer gasps as the coffee spill all over her blouse. Toby snatches the two napkins in the students hand and tries whipping the coffee off of Spencer's blouse. He's not having much luck with that. Spencer grabs Toby's wrists and says.

"That's okay, I got it."

She takes the napkins from him and starts whipping her own blouse.

"I'm so sorry," Jenna, the student that ran into her said.

"That's okay Jenna. It's my fault for not paying attention."

Jenna frowns," No, not you stupid. I'm apologizing to Toby. Some of my coffee spilled on his shoe." Jenna smiles up at him, "I'm really sorry."

"Apology accepted," Toby says.

Jenna smiles and walks away. She glares at Spencer when she walks by. Spencer rolls her eyes.

"Who was that?"

"Jenna," Spencer says. "She's hated me ever since she moved her back in 6th grade."

"We should get to class," he says.

"You go," she said. "I'll go to class when I find a shirt that isn't see through."

Toby tried not to look down at her blouse. He nods and walks to class. Spencer sighs and runs to the ladies room. Once she gets there, she sends a text to one of the girls asking them to meet her here after first period. Soon enough, the bell rings for the end of first period and the girls show up one by one, except for Mona.

"We got your text Spencer," Aria says while running through the door. "What's the emergency?

Aria stops talking when she sees Spencer's appearance. Emily and Hanna walk in behind Aria. All three girls are now staring at her.

"What happened to you?" Aria asks.

"Something horrible," Spencer says.

Emily leaned in closer and whispered, "did you have an accident?"

"No," she says.

"Well are you going to, 'cause what is up with your outfit?" Hanna asks. "That looks like something you picked out of the garbage."

"Hanna!" The other girls say.

"Sorry, I mean love you Spence," Hanna says.

"Bad morning," Spencer says. "My skirt got caught in my car door and ripped. Then I broke my heel running up the stairs and Jenna spilled her coffee all over my blouse."

"That bitch," Hanna said.

"Do any of you have something I could wear? All I have is my tennis uniform."

"You should wear that," Hanna says. "All the guys will be drooling over you."

"Guys, I'm serious. I have a presentation to give next period and I can't stand up there looking like a garbage princess," Spencer says.

"It's the second day of school, how do you already have a presentation?" Hanna asks.

"That's what happens when you take AP classes."

"I have something you could wear," Hanna says.

"I'm not wearing anything with food items on it," Spencer says.

"Would you rather wear that, Emily's track suit, or Aria's leopard print skirt?"

* * *

Spencer ended up going the whole day wearing Hanna's cupcake shirt with peach colored pants. Everyone kept staring at her and laughing. Spencer felt like shoving everyone's head's into their lockers. She walked up to her locker the same time Aria did. She puts in her combination and opens up her locker. When she opens her locker, she finds a basket filled with apples along with a note from somebody. Aria stood up on her tip toes.

"Are those from Alex?" Aria asks.

Spencer's reads the note. _An apple a day keeps the doctor away... Good thing I'm not a doctor.-Toby._

"No," Spencer hides the note. "There from someone else."

"Oh," Aria grins. "Does someone have a secret admirer?"

"More like a pain-in-the-ass."

"Come on, who are they from?"

Aria unfolds the little note and reads it. She smiles and holds the note up against her chest.

"Aw these are from Toby. He likes you."

Spencer snatches the note, "No, I just agreed to tutor him in French."

"You're going to tutor him. When Hanna hears about this, she'll die."

"No!" Spencer exclaims. "Please don't tell the other girls about this."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want them to tease me."

In the middle of their conversation, Toby walked up to Spencer at her locker. He had a strange guy walking with him. Spencer has noticed this guy following Toby around like a lap dog. Aria saw them coming and fixed her hair.

"Hey," Toby says.

"Go away," Spencer says.

"Hey, I'm just over here to say hi to the little one over here."

"Her names Aria, not Little one."

"That's okay," Aria cuts in. "He can call me little one, short stuff, or anything he wants."

"Actually my friend over here, Ezra," Toby says while pointing to the guy beside him. "Wanted to meet you."

Aria smiles at Ezra and says, "Hi."

"Hi," Ezra says back.

The two of them stood there quietly. Spencer and Toby wondered who would talk next. They just kept standing there gazing at each other.

"Ezra," Ezra says while sticking out his hand.

"Aria," Aria says while shaking his hand.

Once again they fall silent. Spencer rolls her eyes.

"Okay, how about forming words into actual sentences," Spencer says.

"Uh, Ezra, do you want to get some coffee with me?" Aria asks.

"What?" He says. "Oh! Yes! Yes, I do."

The two walk away together. Neither one of them say another word. Spencer and Toby watch them walk away like two little kids.

"They seem cute," Toby says.

"Yeah, their communication with each other isn't great, but they'll work on it."

Toby chuckled, "Should we get going to tutoring?"

"It's only 3," she says.

Toby shrugged, "I know, but we minus well get started. I really want to work on my French more for when I tour in Paris during the spring."

"Okay, fine," Spencer sighs while closing her locker. "Let's go to the library."

"Woah, not the library."

"I'm not tutoring you in a bar."

Toby smirks, "oh, was that just a one time thing?"

Spencer stares at him.

"No, no public places," he says. "We can study at my place."

"I don't know where you live."

"You can follow me. It's easy to get there."

"Alright, let's go."

They walk out to the parking lot. Toby leads the way to his truck. Spencer noticed that this is the same truck she saw this morning that's parked in her spot. He's the asshole who parked there.

"This is your truck?" She asked.

"Yeah, what? You didn't think I drove a limo did you?"

"You're parked in my parking spot. I've been parking here since junior year."

Toby smiles and says, "I know."

"Then why did you park here?"

"'Cause I figured you would park right next to me, which would increase my chances of seeing you."

Toby climbed into his truck and started it up. Spencer stood there for a minute before getting into her car. Spencer's afraid that if Toby keeps up with this 'love sick puppy,' act, she might actually fall for it. She doesn't want to fall for it because she doesn't want to risk getting hurt again. Toby's a pop star so there is no way he would stick with her for long.

* * *

**Spencer is Toby's tutor. Any guesses on how that's going to end up?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Spencer tutors Toby in this chapter. I wonder what's going to happen.**

* * *

A drizzled rain splattered across the windshield. Spencer tried to keep up with Toby as he lead the way to his place. She assumed he lives in some big four story house with enough bedrooms to home to the whole neighborhood. He probably has a bathroom big enough to hold a swimming pool. A few minutes later, they pulled up into a two story sized parking garage. Spencer wondered why they stopped here. Toby parked in one of the spots and she parked right next to him. Toby got out of his truck and waited for Spencer to get out of her car. She finally did after a while.

"Let's go," he says

"Go where?" Spencer asks.

Toby just smiles and leads the way to the elevator. He presses a button and they wait patiently for the elevator to arrive. Soon enough, the double doors slide open, and Spencer and Toby step inside. She watches him press the number four then the doors close. The elevator shutters a bit as it goes up. A minute later the tin doors slide open to reveal an empty hallway leading the way to apartments. They step off the elevator and make a right. Toby leads the way and stops when they come to apartment 313. He unlocks the door and steps to the side allowing Spencer to walk in first. She's surprised by what she sees.

The apartment has two bedrooms, a bathroom, a closet area, a pleasant sized kitchen, and a family room. His main bedroom has one double bed, a three door dresser, two bedside tables, and fan circulation above their heads. Across the hall to his bedroom is the bathroom. There's only a shower, a toilet, a mirror cabinet, and one sink. Down the hall from the bathroom is where he records his songs. It's supposed to be the second bedroom, but Toby uses it as his recording studio. The kitchen has a fridge, three counter tops. One of the counter tops has a sink built in. The other two have wooden drawers and cabinets above. He has a mini sized fridge, a stove, and a microwave. His family room is a nice size. It has plenty of walk room. A recliner and a three person couch. He has a flat screen t.v. set up in the front of the room. Right beside his t.v are three bookcases. One of them contains his movie selection, the middle one contains his music selection, and the one by the window contains his book collection. All the furniture in his apartment looks like it was handcrafted and made out of fine wood.

"You live here?" Spencer asks.

"Yup."

"I-I thought you lived in a big house or something."

"Well, I used to, but when I moved back to Rosewood I decided on living in an apartment. Only one person lives here, so I figured I'd keep my living space small and simple."

"You're the only one who lives here?"

"Yup," he says. "Well, sometimes my manager, Ezra would crash on the couch, but most of the time it's just me."

"Where does your girlfriend live?"

"Oh, she lives in the medium sized White House located in Rosewood on 5ft/4th street," he says with a grin.

Spencer glares at him when she realized that he just pointed out where she lives.

"I'm not your girlfriend."

Toby shrugs, "Not yet. Well, in that case I don't have a girlfriend."

"Enough messing around, we got work to do," she says.

"Right," he nodded. "Sorry. I'm going to get something from the fridge, you want something?"

"Sure."

"What?"

She shrugs, "anything's fine."

He walks away and comes back with two fruits: a pear and an apple. He holds the two fruits out in front of her.

"Which one do you want?"

She tries not to smile while taking the apple from his hand. Toby smiles and sits next to her on the couch. They begin working on French. Spencer started by saying sentences in both English and French then having Toby repeat.

"Try saying this," Spencer says.

"Try saying this," Toby repeats.

She frowns, "I haven't said anything yet. Hello, ma'am. Bonjour, madame. Now, try saying that."

"Bonjour, madame."

"Good," she says. "Let's try something harder."

"How do you say, "she's beautiful," in French?" He asks.

"Elle est belle."

"Elle est belle," he repeats.

"Your accents getting better," she says. "Why don't we get started on your French homework?"

Spencer leans forward to retrieve his book off of his coffee table. When she leaned forward, Toby wrapped a strand of her hair around his fingers and tucked it behind her ear. She looked at him as he caressed the back of his hand down her face.

"Vous ete belle," he said.

Spencer swallowed hard and almost leaned into him, but she held herself back. Toby sat there debating on whether he should kiss her or not. Spencer cleared her throat and removed his hand from her cheek.

"We really need to get started on your homework."

"Spencer," he whispers. "How can you sit there and pretend like there's nothing between us."

"There is nothing between us."

"Yes, there is."

"The only thing going on between us is you, me, and these French books."

"We kissed Spencer. Do you remember that?"

"No, we didn't kiss, you kissed me."

"And you're going to pretend like you didn't feel anything?"

"It's not pretending if it's the truth."

Toby stood up, "how can you say that?"

"Because it's true!" She shoots while standing up.

"That kiss was definitely a two person thing. I may have kissed you, but you kissed back a little."

"Did not!"

"Oh, there was definitely some lip pucker in your part."

"You're delusional!" She yells.

"I am not! We kissed Spencer! Why can't you just accept that?

"Okay, fine! We kissed! There are you happy now?" "Maybe I did kiss back a little, but that doesn't mean anything. I don't feel anything towards you.,

"Just what the hell is your problem with me? The hell did I ever do to you?"

"For one, you're extremely cocky. In all of your interviews you act like you're some hot shot riding a motorcycle. You don't give a damn about the less fortunate. You turned down playing a concert for a charity event! And right now you have this idea in your head that you actually care about me."

"I do care about the less fortunate. Just last month I donated 7,000$ to that charity case. Next month I plan on donating more. I don't act like some hot shot, I'm reading off a script that my manager gives me."

"Wow, you think you're so amazing you can't even make up your own words."

"That's not true! And for the record I actually do care about you."

"Bull crap," she says while collecting her stuff. "Our session today is over. I'll see you Friday."

"Spencer, wait."

Spencer stops when she's facing the door. Toby walks up so he's standing a few feet behind her.

He sighs," you really didn't feel anything when I kissed you?"

"No," she turns around. "And I'll prove it."

Spencer walks up to him, cups his face, and presses their lips together in a semi fiery kiss. He wanted to grab her. Push her up against the wall and kiss her with much more force. Spencer pulled back after a few seconds. She looked at him for a second, turned around, opened the door, and walked out. Toby stood there breathless with his heart racing a million miles per second. Feeling a little light headed, he leans back against the door. He's pretty sure that if the door wasn't there, he would fall right to the ground. He took a few heavy breaths trying to settle himself.

"Wow," he breathes out.

"Wow," Spencer breathes out, who is now leaning against the other side of the door. Spencer collects herself and begins the walk to her car.

That Wednesday night, Spencer sat up in her room focusing on her own homework. Her friends would text her every now and then asking for an answer to one of their questions on their homework. There was a gentle knock on her door then Melissa poked her head in.

"I'm heading back home now," Melissa said.

"Okay, bye."

Melissa studied her expression. She steps inside the room and closes the door behind her. Lightly tip toeing over to the edge of her bed, she sits down beside Spencer.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little stressed out over this test I have on Friday."

"A test in what?"

"Calculus."

"Oh, I remember calculus. That was a hard class for me."

"I can't imagine anything being hard for you."

"Even a Hastings have their hard days," she says.

Spencer huffs a laugh, "Yeah. I guess we do."

"Is there anything else wrong?" She asks.

"We don't usually talk like this. Most of our conversations are arguments."

"Yeah well, I think now that I don't live at home anymore that helps."

"Melissa have you ever been confused about your feelings for someone?"

"Is this about Alex?" She asks.

"Sort of, but not really."

"Well, if the guy you like is someone who hurt you like Alex, then you need to forget him, but if the guy you like is nice to you and seems to care, I say give it a chance."

"This isn't about giving them the time," Spencer says. "There are times where I can't stand the guy and other times it's just I don't know."

"Sounds like a love hate relationship," She laughs. "Maybe you do like this guy, but because of the way Alex hurt you, you still have some of the anger built up and you're taking it out on the other guy."

"Maybe," Spencer mumbles.

"Well," Melissa stands up. "I should go."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. So long, Nerd Face."

Spencer laughed, "bye, Dork Wedge."

* * *

**Spencer's confused about her feelings. Do you think Melissa's right about Spencer being afraid to get close to anyone again? Thanks for the reviews last chapter. Keep it up!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Can Spencer and Toby learn to work out their differences or will Toby end up calling a quits to their tutoring sessions?**

* * *

Ezra walked into Toby's apartment and found him sitting on his couch just strumming on his guitar. He seems a little bummed out right now. What could possibly be bugging him? Toby has been sitting around for hours playing all kinds of songs on his guitar. Right now, he's playing "Just The Way You Are" by Bruno Mars.

**Oh her eyes, her eyes Make the stars look like they're not shining **

**Her hair, her hair Falls perfectly without her trying**

Ezra sighed and sat down on the end of the couch. He clasped his hands together and leaned forward.

"Alright, dude," he says. "What's eating you?"

Toby sighed and stopped singing, "I don't know."

"Yes, you do."

He grumbles and tightens his fist around the neck of his guitar.

"She's just so frustrating!" He hisses.

"Who is?"

"Spencer! She's the hardest headed- most stubborn girl I have ever met! She's stubborn, yet I can't get her out of my head! I can't get those brown eyes, her perfect brown hair, and her smile. Oh my god, her smile. I just...I can't get her out of my head. I want to hate her the way she hates me, but I can't. She's just so she's so...**She's so beautiful and I tell her every day.**"

Ezra shook his head, "wow, dude, you got it for her bad."

"I-just...I don't know what it is about her that has me so...so..."

"So in love?" He finishes.

"Maybe," Toby sighs. "I don't know. A girl has never rejected me before. Spencer's different and I like that."

**'Cause you're amazing Just the way you are**

"I have never seen you feel this way about anyone," Ezra says.

"I've never felt this way about anyone."

"Did you try telling her that?"

"She won't listen."

"Maybe you should try giving her some space; then see what she does."

* * *

"I'm hurt," Hanna says. "No, I'm not just hurt, I'm shocked. I'm outraged."

"It's not that big of a deal, Hanna. Let it go," Spencer said.

"Let it go!" She exclaims. "I cannot let it go. You lied to me."

"I didn't lie to you."

"You didn't tell me that you're tutoring Toby," Hanna says.

On Friday, Spencer sat with her friends at lunch just like every day. The girls are a little upset with her for not telling them that she's tutoring Toby in French. Although her friends seem to have a lot of fire built up, she is not in the mood to argue right now. Last night, she stayed up all night thinking about everything that happened yesterday. She thought about school, her tutoring session with Toby and how he keeps trying to win her over. Why does he care so much? He's a famous singer and could have a ton of other girls. Why does he chose to mess with her? What makes her so special? She thought a lot about what her sister said. Could her fear and anger from being hurt by Alex be affecting her opinion on Toby? Toby's not the first guy she rejected after Alex. This one guy from her decathlon team, Andrew, asked her out a couple times and both times she turned him down. The fear of getting hurt may be what's keeping her from opening up to someone else.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys," Spencer said.

"Why didn't you?" Emily asked,

"We only had one tutoring session and it was more like a test trial. I didn't know how long the tutoring job would last, so I decided to keep it quiet until I knew where we stood."

"I thought you said the reason you didn't want them to know was because you didn't want them to tease you about..."

Spencer cut Aria off by kicking her foot. Aria jumped and closed her mouth.

"Our we missing something here?" Hanna asks.

"No," Spencer says.

Mona came walking into the cafeteria holding some flyers in her hands. She was going around to everyone's table and passing them out to people. Mona finally made it over to the girls table.

"Hey, Mona," Hanna says.

Mona sits down with them and sighs, "hey, guys."

Spencer picks up the flyer and looks at it.

"What's this?"

"I'm president of this new club here at school and our group came up with this fun idea to have a talent show here at school. All the members of the winning group will get $2,000 as an award."

"Oh my god," Spencer says. "I could sign up and donate the prize money to this orphanage that could end up closing if they don't find enough money to buy food and other supplies."

"Which orphanage?" Aria asked.

"Clara's Orphanage."

"Oh no!" Mona says. "That orphanage is home to hundreds of kids."

"I know. For the past three years, I've been working to help that place raise money, but not much luck," Spencer says.

"I would enter the talent show, but I have no musical talent or any talent," Hanna says.

"Yeah, I'm not too talented either," Spencer says.

"Do you think Toby would sign up?" Mona asks.

"Probably. He would sign up and put the prize money towards a new car," Spencer says.

"Maybe if someone asks him to sign up and try to win the money for the orphanage, he would do it," Hanna says.

"I seriously doubt it," Spencer says.

"It's worth a shot," Emily says.

"If he doesn't, Spencer should enter," Mona says. "You're very talented. You sing, dance, play piano, and pretty much any instrument in the book."

"I-I don't know. I'm kind of shy and get stage fright," Spencer says.

"Spencer you gave a speech in front of the whole school and you're on the debate team. You do not get stage fright," Hanna says.

"That's because I'm distracted by proving an argument. With talents shows it's different."

"How many people have signed up so far?" Emily asks.

"Seven," Mona says.

"Where are you getting the prize money?" Spencer asks.

"From my dad. "

The bell rang and all the girls got up to walk to class. Spencer walked out of the cafeteria and down the hall to her locker. She opened her locker and grabbed her books. When she shut her locker, Toby was standing right there.

"What do you want?" Spencer asks.

"I'd thought I'd come and tell you that I'm going to tell Mrs. Hunt to find me a new tutor."

"Why are you going to do that?"

"Because, it's obvious that you want nothing to do with me and no matter how hard I try, you still hate me. I-I just can't win with you. I'm tired of chasing after someone who won't even have one conversation with me without insulting me. The reason I asked you to be my tutor is because I really needed help and I thought you'd be a good tutor. Sure being able to spend time with you was a special bonus, but I'm not going to make you do this if you really can't stand me that much. I'll go to Mrs. Hunt and tell her to switch tutors."

He started to walk away.

"Wait," she says.

He turns around.

"I'm sorry," she says.

He leans in closer, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"You have been nice and I've been acting like a bitch this whole time. I'm sorry for that."

He smiled softly, "Yeah I know, I heard you the first time. I just wanted to hear you say it again."

Spencer reaches out and playfully smacks him on the chest. He laughs.

"God, charming to an asshole in a matter of seconds," she says.

"It's not every day that you hear a girl apologize. I can't let you take all the blame. Flirting with my tutor isn't very appropriate during sessions."

"No, it's not.

"I promise not to do it anymore."

"Thank you."

He smiles, "but after tutoring..."

Spencer smiles and shakes her head.

"Don't even think about it."

"Fine. So, are we still on for after school and I mean just studying."

"Yes, I'll stop by your place at 3:30."

"Cool." He starts to walk away. "Bye the way, you have quite the arm. That punch actually hurt."

"Good," she teases.

Toby smiles at her then walks away. Spencer found herself smiling to herself while she watched him walk away. She quickly shook the smile on her face and walked to her next class.

The school day went rather quickly today. She got to her locker and started collecting her stuff to go. Mona came up to her with the signup sheet in her hand. She held up the sign up sheet and a pen for Spencer.

"Spencer, please. I'm beginning you to sign up. So far only ten people have signed up for this talent show. I know that if you enter this, you can win."

"Mona, I would love to do it, but I just can't. I don't feel comfortable getting up in front of all those people just to sing."

"You don't have to sing. You could dance, juggle, or do some of your killer magic tricks. Come on, Spence you won first place at Fine Arts Camp four years ago. With whatever talent to choose, you could win."

Spencer sighs and takes a flyer, "I'll think about it."

"Yay!" Mona cheers, "I know you can do this, Spence. I'm rooting for ya."

Mona took off running down the hallway in her high heels. How that girl manages to run in heels, Spencer will never know. When she got to her car, Toby was just unlocking the door to his truck. He stopped and turned around to look at Spencer.

He smiled and said, "hey, beautiful."

She smiles softly, "I thought you agreed to stop the flirting."

"I may have a few slips every now and then, and I wasn't flirting, I was simply stating a fact."

"Get in your car and drive, and I'll meet you back at your place."

"Oh, that sounds dirty," he teases.

"Toby," she warns.

"I know I know. I'm sorry."

"What was that?"

"I said I'm sorry."

She smiles, "Yeah I heard you the first time."

Ha laughs, "Aw, karma plays it's turn."

They stood across from each other leaning against their cars. Toby had this dreamy look in his eye. Like always, he's holding back the urge to kiss her. Why can't she see how head over heels he is for her? Jenna walked out of the school and passed by Spencer and Toby who are still standing by their cars. Jenna stopped to talk to Spencer.

"Hey, Spencer, I heard you're not signing up for the talent show."

Spencer sighs, "that's right."

"That's a shame," she says while shaking her head. "Because I entered the talent show and I was really looking forward to beating you in something... Again. Actually, you might've done yourself a favor not signing you. You saved yourself from being embarrassed by losing to me again."

Spencer's face turned a bright shade of red. She grumbled and shut her car door. She walks over to Jenna and gets right up in her face.

"You know what, Jenna? I am going to enter that talent show and I'm going to write my own song and sing it. I'm going to sing it so well it will make you cry! Get ready, Jenna, because you're going down in that competition so hard you'll be in both physical, emotional, and mental pain when I'm done with you!"

Jenna smirks and says, "we'll see about that." She turns around and walks away.

"Wow," Toby says. "That was awesome. You totally told her off. Are you really going to enter the talent show?"

"Yup," she nods. "And I'm going to win."

"Won't you get nervous?"

"It's just in front of the whole school. It won't be too bad."

"I read on the flyer that the talent show is going to be streaming live on the internet."

Spencer froze, "What!?"

"Yeah, didn't you read the flyer?"

Spencer ripped the flyer Mona gave her out of her bag. She scans over it and it does in fact say that. _The winter talent show will take place on the 1st of December. All acts will perform in front of a live audience and a cameraman will be there to record everyone. The talent show will be streaming live online, so people can vote on the internet as well._

"Oh my god," she mumbles.

"Don't worry about that," Toby says. "You're going to be fine."

Spencer's body shook and her stomach feels queasy. She puts the flyer back in her bag and looks at Toby.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," he says.

"Hold my hair."

"What?"

She holds her hair up in a fake pony tail and says, "hold my hair."

Toby holds her hair in his hand. Spencer faces the other way and throws up all over the concrete. Toby takes a step back and keeps holding her hair back.

* * *

**Spoby made up! Well, kind of. Spencer is entering the school talent show and she's a little nervous. I wonder if anyone's going to help her? *hint hint***


	9. Chapter 9

**Toby helps Spencer calm her nervous. I think you guys are going to like this chapter.**

* * *

Spencer was still shaking by the time they got to Toby's apartment. He knew that she was in no state to drive, so he gave her a ride to his place. He would take her back to school later to get her car. Right now, she needs to try to relax. As soon as they got up to his apartment, Toby had Spencer lay down on the couch while he gets her some ginger ale and something salty to eat. A few minutes later her game back with a glass of ice, a bottle of ginger ale, and a small bag of saltine crackers. Spencer sat up on the couch and held the blanket he gave her around her stomach. He sat down and opened up the ginger ale for her then poured some into the glass of ice he brought over. He then picked up the glass and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she mumbled while taking a sip.

"Better?"

She took another sip and her stomach felt less queasy.

She nods, "better."

She sets the glass back down on the coffee table then picks up a cracker. Toby leans back against the couch and watches her with a close eye. Poor thing is still shaking. Spencer started nibbling on the cracker while Toby tried to figure out what to say next. He's never seen her like this before. She has always seemed so strong and confident.

"Anything I can do?" He asks.

"No, thanks. You've done enough."

"That was kind of a strange reaction coming from you."

"I'm just really nervous about getting up in front of thousands of people."

"It's more like millions."

She gives him a look.

"Sorry," he apologizes.

She sighed, "I can't do it."

"Sure you can."

"No," she shakes her head. "I can't. I've never written a song before. I don't even know how to write a song. I'm not good at performing in front of large crowds."

"There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Uh, there's the fear of messing up in front of everyone. Once I mess up I'll have to change my name and my face, buy a plane ticket and move to some foreign country."

"Don't do that," he says while brushing the hair out of her eyes. "I'd miss you too much."

"Toby, I'm serious. What if I really do mess up? What if people hate me. What if the stage catches fire and I..."

Spencer. Spencer," he stops her. "Relax and take a deep breath."

"But I..."

"No, take a deep breath."

Spencer takes a deep breath in and lets it out. He pats her on the back.

"Good girl. Now, you are going to do fine at that talent show."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're Spencer."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Sure it does. Spencer Hastings can handle any challenge and I know that if you give it 100%, you can win."

"Giving my 100% effort won't cure my stage fright and I still don't know how to write a song."

"What would you say if I told you I could help you?"

"Help me do what?"

"Well, I have written a few songs in my life, so I could help you."

"I thought you only sing covers of other people's songs."

"I can do both. I have written songs before. And, if you're really that nervous maybe I could stand on stage and sing with you."

"You would do that?"

"Well, only if you wanted me to or I could just stand up there saying nothing and be your moral support."

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "Yes, I want someone up there with me! I don't care if I have to nail your feet to the floor! Yes, I want you up there!"

He laughed, "okay. Okay. Okay, I'll do it. Geez, you don't have to beg."

Spencer squealed with excitement. Overcome with emotions and excitement, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Toby was shocked at first but wrapped his strong arms around her small waist. Spencer didn't even smack his hands away when he touched her.

After Spencer calmed down a little, the two got started on working on Toby's French. It went great. Spencer went the whole session without insulting Toby. Instead, she would compliment how good he's doing. Toby went the whole session without flirting with Spencer. Although, there were a couple times when he would slip up and say something in French. Spencer didn't yell at him like she normally would. Instead, she just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Good job today," Spencer says while closing her book.

"Good teaching today," he says with a smile.

Spencer smiles and puts everything in her bag, besides his school books. She was about ready to leave until they saw a flash of lightning outside the window followed by a loud clap of thunder. Pretty soon, the sound of raindrops hitting the window could be heard. _Dammit_, she thought.

"I guess I better get going," she says. "Oh shoot! My cars back at school."

"I can give you a ride home and you can just get your car in the morning."

She shakes her head, "no, I don't want to make you drive in this weather. I can call a cab."

"You certainly will not. The drive back home would be costly. Why don't you stay here until the rain stops then I can give you a ride home."

"This isn't some trick to get me in bed is it?" She teases.

"Damn, you caught me," he smiles then goes serious. "No, for real. Just stay until the rain stops."

"Alright, I guess that would be okay."

He grins, "cool. What do you want to do?"

She shrugs, "I don't know, do you have any games."

He walks over to the cabinet behind the couch. He opens it up and allows Spencer to look through the games he has. He has all kinds of games. He has games for Xbox, Wii, GameCube. He even has board games. Spencer picked out a video game and they both sat down and started playing. The first ten minutes were spent with Toby teaching her how to play. The rest of the time was spent trying not to let Spencer beat him at his own game. For someone who's never played this before, she's really good at it. Jump. Run. Zip. Zap. Jump. Crash. Run. Bang. Zap. Jump. Run. Shoot. Shoot. Jump. Bang. Crash. Boom!

"Dammit!" Toby tosses his remote on the couch.

"Yes," Spencer pumps her fist up in the air.

After a long hard battle, Spencer finally beat Toby. He's a little annoyed that someone finally beat him at this game. No one has ever beaten him before until now. Looks like he's met his match. Spencer rose to her feet and started dancing and chanting.

"I won. I beat Toby. I beat you. I win. I win."

Toby shakes his head and sits back on the couch.

"Way to show off," he grips.

She stops dancing and smiles, "oh, don't be such a sore loser."

"Jokes on you, I let you win."

"No, you didn't. Want to know how I know? The whole time I was in the lead that little vein on your forehead kept popping out. No one has ever beat you at this game, but I did." Spencer started dancing again. "I won. I won. I..."

She was cut off when Toby pulled her down on the couch and started tickling her. She erupted with laughter and tried to get him to stop. Her laugh so contagious. Toby moved his hands to her rib cage and that really got her going. She's never told anyone this before, but that's her tickles spot. Toby. However, has discovered this little secret.

"T-Toby," Spencer giggled. "S-stop."

He stops tickling her and traps her body down on the couch below him. His arms are around her like he's caging her in. Spencer's feet are rubbing against his feet. Her brown eyes are like fire burning into his soul. He started to lean into her. Spencer though he was going to kiss her. The strange thing is, she wasn't going to fight him. His lips came closer and closer to hers. Right when she expected their lips to touch, he stopped when his lips were hovering a centimeter over hers. Spencer tried her hardest not to press her lips against his. She's not suppose to like him. She doesn't like him. Toby cleared his throat.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

He sat up on his knees and allowed her to sit up. She looked outside and saw that not only is it still raining, but it's getting pretty dark.

"Sure, what do you have."

He stood up and said, "everything."

"Do you have The Hunger Games?"

Toby nodded and held up two DVDs.

"The Hunger Games or Catching Fire?" He asks.

"Depending on if this rain will ever stop, we might be able to watch both."

"The Hunger games it is."

He gives it to Spencer to put in while he makes popcorn and gets drinks. Ten minutes later, Toby walks back into the living room with a bowl of popcorn and two cans of Pepsis. Spencer took one can from him, so he wouldn't have to carry all that. They take a seat on the couch and Toby starts the movie.

"What would you do if you got picked for the hunger games?" Toby asks.

She bites her lip and says, "I don't know. I'm hoping this will never happen, but if it does. I don't know, I guess I would kill myself to get it over with."

"Really? I thought you would come up with some great Spencer plan and try to save everyone. You would be like Katniss, climbing trees and trying to stay alive."

"What would you do?" She asks.

"Shoot myself in the head. I ain't living through that shit."

"Really, so let's say you and I were picked. Let's say we were the last two survivors."

"That's an answer question," he says. "I would kill myself, so you could live on."

Spencer stops watching the movie and looked at him. He looked at her and there was no sign of joking in his eyes. She finally managed to peel her eyes away from him and back to the screen. Toby kept his eyes on her for a little longer.

* * *

They got through The Hunger games at 9, then started Catching Fire. At half past midnight, Catching Fire was coming close to an end. Toby had fallen asleep sometime during the movie. At the start of the 2nd movie, Spencer had fallen asleep. Before Toby fell asleep, he wrapped a blanket around her. He woke up towards the end of the 2nd movie to Spencer having her head on his chest. Not only is her head on his chest, his arm is wrapped around her waist. He doesn't want to wake her, but he knew that neither one of them will be comfortable sleeping like this.

It looks like it stopped raining, but Toby didn't know if she would want to be out so late. He's still willing to drive her home if she still wants to go. He removed his arm from around her at that woke her. Her eyes blinked open and she looked up at him.

He smiles at her and says, "morning sleeping beauty. I hope I was a good pillow for you."

She yawned and stretched out her arms.

"Well, for a jerk you do make a good pillow," she says.

"Very funny."

She leans her head off his chest and stretches her arms out wide. While she was stretching, she made a little squeak sound. Spencer blushed, but Toby found it adorable.

"What time is it?" She asks.

"12:44 am."

"It stopped raining. You still want a ride home?"

"It's late."

"Yes, it is late."

"You're probably too tired to drive."

"I'm a little tired, but I'll be fine."

"Well, I'm tired, so unless you want to carry me from your car to my bed."

Toby smiles, "just stay the night, Spence."

"My parents will freak, but I'm too tired to argue."

"Okay."

He stands up off the couch and turns off the t.v. Spencer manages to stand up and follows him back to his room. He pulls out a light gray shirt and blue plaid pajama pants. He tosses the shirt to Spencer. She gives him a look.

"What?" He says. "I don't have any candy pajamas, so that's all I can give you."

Spencer takes his shirt and walks into the bathroom. She strips down to her bra and panties then pulls is shirt down over her head. His shirt goes all the way down to her waist. She walks back into his bedroom and freezes when she catches a glimpse of Toby standing in his room- shirtless. By god, he has a nice body. He has like an eight pack. Spencer steps foot into his room and Toby turns around. His heart thumped at the sight of those legs coming out of his shirt. Spencer walks over to the left side of the bed and tucks her hair behind her ear. Toby sat down on his bed and lied so he's laying on his back. His abs are really popping out. You could roll a marble down those babies. Spencer finally laid down on the bed and curled up on her left side. She was half way asleep when she heard Toby chuckle. She turned over and caught him looking at her.

"What?"

He smirks and says, "told you I'd get you in bed."

Spencer rolls her eyes, but smiles anyway.

"Goodnight, jerk," she says then rolls back over on her side.

Toby smiles and rolls back over so he's lying on his back.

* * *

**There was a little bit of Spoby fluff in this and who doesn't like Spoby fluff? Looks like Spencer and Toby are going to write a song together. Could there be a possible duet in the future? Thanks for reading, review and I will update when I can.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I was going to wait to update, but I saw I have 99 reviews on this story! You guys are amazing! Thank you! Keep the reviews coming. (=**

**After a simi peaceful night with Toby, trouble awaits for Spencer back at home.**

* * *

Spencer woke up the next morning with her arm wrapped around something. It felt like she was spooning a hard, yet comfortable pillow. She opened her eyes and was met by the sight of Toby's neck. They were both on their left side and she was curled up close to him with her arm around him. His arm was placed on her arm, which kind of trapped her between him. She very slowly and carefully slid her arm out from under him and rolled off the bed. She sat on the edge for a few seconds and turned her head back to look at him. Her eyes scanned down to his toned butt. The right side of the bed started to creak as Toby began to stir. Spencer stood up so quickly she almost fell. Toby rolled over on his back and leaned up on his elbows. He blinked a few times trying to adjust to the sunlight shining in his eyes. Then he looked at her.

"How long have you been up?" His voice came out more husky than usual.

"Not that long," she replies. "About ten-twenty minutes."

Toby sat so he was on the edge of his bed. Spencer watched him stretch out his arms, which made his muscle pop. He then stood up and started looking for a shirt and pants to wear.

"Last night was fun," he says.

"Kind of."

"See," he smirks. "Wouldn't you want to go on a real date with me?"

Spencer shakes her head. He grins and goes back to picking out clothes.

"I'm going to go take a shower then I'll take you to the school to get your car."

"Okay."

He walks to the doorway and stops. He smirks and turns around.

"Would you care to join me?"

Spencer frowns, "go take your shower."

He chuckles and walks out the door. A small smile spread across her face when he left the room. While he was taking a shower, she pulled on her pants that she wore last night. She didn't feel like putting on her tank top and sweater, so she just kept his shirt. She figured she'll keep it for revenge for always messing with her. After 9pm, Toby came out of the shower with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and water droplets streaming down his already perfect body. Spencer caught sight of him and almost lost her breath. He has another towel that he's using to dry his honey colored hair. Spencer left the room so he could get dressed. A few minutes later, Toby came out into the family room dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a red Radiohead shirt. His hair was combed nicely and smoothed up with hair gel.

"You ready?"

"Yeah?"

"Sure you don't want breakfast before you go or coffee?" He asks.

"No, thanks. I really should be going. My parents are probably already pissed that I stayed out all night."

He nods and picks up his keys out of the little dish on the table. He jingles them in his hands and says.

"Let's go."

During the drive back to the school parking lot, She did allow Toby to stop somewhere so we could pick up some coffee. He noticed that Spencer was acting a little grumpy and groggy, so he pulled up to Starbucks and bought her an extra large black coffee. He got himself a small black coffee with cream. The drive from his apartment to school is about twenty-five minutes.

"So," he starts. "What are your parents like?"

"Intense."

"Care to liberate on that?"

"Uh, well, they're never home much and when they are it's like World War 3 in that house. If one gun fire is shot, then comes the next and the next thing you know you're trying to sleep through a battle. A ceasefire is only called when the sun comes up for one of them to go to work."

"Wow," he says. "That is intense."

"What about your family?"

"Uh well, my mom was great. She was my inspiration to do anything and everything I wanted to do. Having my mom around was the best thirteen years of my life."

"Thirteen?" She questions.

"She died from breast cancer when I was thirteen. The doctors said she could have beaten it if they hadn't caught it too late. It wasn't anyone's fault really, just bad timing."

"I'm so sorry," she says sincerely.

He smiles and looks at her, "it's okay."

"What about your father?"

He sighs and this time, he doesn't look at her. He keeps his eyes focused on the road.

"My father is controlling and likes to have things his way. We haven't gotten along in years. We both have different views on how my life is supposed to be. My stepmom is like that too. They think they're some big hot shots just because their son is famous."

Before the end of their conversation, Toby pulled into the school's parking lot. Spencer's car is still parked in the spot she left it in. She took off her seat belt and looked at him.

"Thanks for everything."

"Anytime."

She opens up the car door and steps down onto the pavement. She shuts the door behind her and starts walking back to her car. Toby sat in his truck watching her. _'_Why is she so perfect?' Spencer wonders why Toby would be so interested in her. Sometimes, Toby wonders that too. Spencer's a beautiful girl and there are many other beautiful girls in this world. His mother uses to say, "there are tons of beautiful girls in this world, but only one girl will catch your attention and mean the world to you." Spencer looks back at Toby one last time before climbing into her car and driving off. Toby sighs and starts his truck back up.

The drive back to the Hastings household was far too short. Spencer got home in just five minutes. When she got out of her car, she noticed that both of her parents cars are here. She's afraid to walk in the middle of one of their never ending battles. As she got closer and closer to the door she could hear voices coming from the other side. She rolls her eyes, 'what are they fighting about now? Money, politics, who doesn't stay home with Spencer?' The door is already unlocked, so she twisted the knob and entered the house. When she stepped into the kitchen, her parents paused and looked at her. Her father's eyes blazed at her with rage.

"Spencer, where have you been!?"

"I-I um, I."

"Stop stuttering. You know how to speak words!"

"Why didn't you come home last night?" Her mother jumps in.

"I was with someone and it started raining."

"You have a car; you could've driven home," her father snaps.

"It was pouring and my car was back at school."

"Why was your car at school?" Her mother asks.

"I got sick and I was all shaky and the guy I was with didn't think I should be driving, so he gave me a ride back to his place."

Her father's eyes widen even more with rage.

"You went to a guys apartment!"

"It wasn't just any random guy, it was the guy I'm tutoring, Toby Cavanaugh."

"Toby Cavanaugh!" Her father shouted. "That overrated twite!"

"He's not an overrated twite."

"Why would you agree to tutor Toby?" Her mother asks. "You hate him."

"I-I don't hate him."

"You strongly dislike him."

"No, I just simply didn't think anything of him. I agreed to tutor him because he needs help and my old French teacher asked me to. It started raining during our session so I spent the night there."

"You slept a with him!" Her father roared louder than thunder.

"No!" She exclaimed. "No, we didn't sleep together. I just spent the night there because it was raining and it was late and..."

"And, and, and," her father spat. "People always use that excuse when they spend the night with a boy."

"We didn't sleep together _like that_," she says. "And it's not an excuse, it's the truth."

"Whatever, Spencer," her father cuts her off. "Go to your room, you're grounded for the rest of the weekend and you're not aloud to see Toby again."

Her heart dropped.

"What?"

"You heard me now, up stairs."

"Mom," she looks at her with pleading eyes.

"Go to your room, Spencer, your father and I will discuss this more, but for now, just go."

Spencer's glares at her parents then flares up the stairs. Her parents heard a loud door slam. Peter turned to Veronica.

"What do you mean 'we'll discuss this more?' I already made up my mind."

"Without even consulting me first."

"What is there to consult? Spencer broke curfew and stayed out all night with a boy."

"Spencer said that nothing happened between them."

"And you believed her?"

"Kind of. Spencer's not irresponsible like other girls. She wouldn't jump into bed with some guy she barely even likes."

"Veronica," Peter cuts in. "Did you not notice the shirt she was wearing underneath her jacket? Yesterday before school she was wearing a purple and blue sweater. This morning she came home wearing her light jacket with a gray shirt underneath that belongs to a guy. Try telling me how that looks."

"He probably just gave that to her because she didn't have any pajamas to wear and he wanted her to be more comfortable. Unlike you, somebody cares if she's comfortable or not."

"Or that was the first thing she put on after having sex with him!"

"Oh, would you get a hold of yourself!"

"She came in smelling like a boy's cologne."

"Because she was with a boy!" Veronica argues. "She was near him. Just because she came home smelling like him doesn't mean they slept together."

"Yeah right," Peter sneers. "That boys probably riding around with a smug look on his face with the smell of our daughters perfume lingering on him and her lip gloss smeared all over his face. They probably did a second round in his car before he dropped her off."

"You are over thinking this way too much. Instead of accusing your daughter, try listening to what she really said! You always do this, Peter, always. You never listen, you just come up with your own stupid theory."

"Oh, so now I'm stupid?"

"Well, if the shoe fits! I'm not going to let you tell our daughter that she can't see Toby just because of your ridiculous theory!"

"Fine, you tell her then!" He shouts.

He walks over to the kitchen door and walks out slamming it behind him. Veronica sighs and looks up at the stairs.

Spencer sat on her bed facing the window. She doesn't know why, but she feels like crying. Why would she be upset about her parents not letting her see Toby? Hasn't she been trying to avoid him since he got here? There was a soft knock on the door. By the sound of it, she knew that it's her mother. If it was her father he would've just barged right in and started yelling. She hears the door open and she turns around. Her mother looks at her with a stern look.

"Mom," she starts. "I know what you must be thinking, but nothing happened." She got a closer look at her mom. "You believe me, don't you?"

"I don't know what to believe," she admits.

Spencer slips off her bed and says, "you know I wouldn't do something that stupid especially with a guy I've only known for a couple weeks."

"I think you're fathers right, Spencer. You shouldn't be around Toby."

"But mom..."

"No, Spencer," she interrupts. "You're not to see Toby anymore. That's our final word."

"Our?" Spencer questions. "Or dad's?"

Veronica manages to mask her sympathy with a stern look. She turns away from Spencer and walks out of the room. Spencer gasps to herself and sits back down on her bed. She's not too sure how to feel about this.

* * *

**Oh no! Her parents won't let her see Toby. What will she do now? Will she listen and avoid him or find a way to sneak around with him? But wait! She "doesn't like him," so why would she sneak around with him?**

**If I get up to 105 reviews, I might update again on Sunday. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I promised a chapter today if this story got up to 105 reviews, so here it is! Please note that I have no talent in writing songs, so just bare with me.**

* * *

**Fair hair, brown eyes**

**Walked through the door**

**Her smile, her laugh**

**Everything has me going**

**Every time she's near my heart beats ten times faster**

**She's like a breath of fresh air**

**pretty eyes, pink lips**

**Wish I could kiss them all day every day**

**Spencer runs through my mind all day**

**She's all that I think about**

**And I can't get her out of my mind.**

**Oh, oh**

**Spencer runs through my mind all day**

**She's all that I think about**

**I don't know why**

**I can't get her out of my mind**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**She's all I think about**

Ezra walked through the door of Toby's apartment balancing two cups of coffee and a box of donuts in his hands. He closed the door behind him and sat the box of donuts on the counter. The faint sound of a guitar playing from down the hall could be heard. Toby's probably in his studio working on a new song. Ezra tiptoed down the hall with the coffee still in his hands. As he got closer, he could hear Toby singing on the other side of the door. Sounds like he's singing about a girl. Ezra smirked knowing who he is singing about.

He opens the door and quietly sneaks inside. Toby still hasn't noticed Ezra walking in. Ezra closes the door behind him and stands up with his back against the wall. When Toby finishes the song, Ezra smiles and starts clapping. Toby jumps in his seat and looks up at him.

"Nice song," Ezra teases.

"Don't you ever knock before you enter a room?"

"Well, I didn't want to interrupt your little love song."

Ezra took a seat on the foot rest by the chair.

"Does she know you're writing a song about her," Ezra asked.

"Who knows I'm writing a song about who?"

Ezra gave him a look.

"Don't play dumb," he says. "Spencer's name is in the lyrics."

"So?"

"You don't have to be embarrassed, dude. I think it's sweet that you're writing a song for her."

"I'm just practicing my writing for the talent show."

"You mean that one talent show hosted by Mona? Are you going to sing that song for your act? Toby, you're a pop star. You don't need to enter a talent show."

"I'm not doing it for me," Toby says. "I'm doing this for Spencer. She signed up and asked for my help in writing a song."

"Eeew," Ezra teases. "Do I hear a duet in the future?"

"She hasn't decided if we're singing together, but she did say she wants somebody up on stage with her. I'm thinking maybe I could put this song on my album."

"That would be cool."

"Yeah. I'll talk to Spencer about it more on Monday."

Monday at school Spencer tried going the whole day avoiding Toby. It was kind of hard when they have first period together. She has to stay clear of Toby. She doesn't want to, but her parents aren't giving her much of a choice. Luckily Toby didn't try to talk to her during class, but he tried to after. Spencer just said she didn't want to be late and rushed out the door.

Lunch came soon enough and just like everyday Spencer went to sit with her friends. For the first half of lunch, they talked about the worst teachers.

"I hate Mr. Dugolly," Hanna groans. "He gave me a D on my test just because I forgot to write the letters of my multiple tests on the line."

"Mr. Dugolly is probably the worst teacher I've ever had," Aria says.

"Mr. Simmons sucks too," Mona says.

"I thought Mr. Simmons loved you," Emily says.

"He did until he caught me and Mike making out during a free period."

Aria spits out her soda and coughed. Spencer slapped her back to help her.

"Wow, you and my brother?" Aria asks. "When did that happen?"

"He needed a ride home from practice last week since you weren't there, I gave him a ride and we took a detour and got some coffee," Mona explains.

"Mona, out of all the guys in this school I can't believe you picked my brother."

"What? He's sweet and he's a good kisser."

"Ew, gross. Trying to eat here," Aria says.

"You know who seems like they'd be a good kisser?" Hanna smirks.

"Taylor Lautner?" Spencer says.

"No, well yes," Hanna smiles. "But you know who else? Toby Cavanaugh."

"Hanna keep in mind you have a boyfriend," Spencer says.

"I know and I would never kiss Toby unless Caleb and I broke up, but I'm just wondering what it would be like." Hanna gives her a look. "Are you telling me that you've never wondered what it would be like to kiss him?"

"No, not really."

"Not even once during one of your tutoring sessions?"

"Nope."

"Hey, how is tutoring going with Toby?" Emily asks.

"He's done so well he doesn't need me anymore," Spencer says.

"You only had two sessions," Aria says.

"And he did really well."

"He knows everything about French in just two days?" Mona asks.

"You can't be done already, Spencer," Hanna says. "Come on, what happened."

"Nothing happened. On Friday I got stuck at Toby's apartment because it started raining, so we just worked on French."

"Wait, you spent the night with him?" Emily asks.

"I didn't 'spend the night' with him. It started raining during our session and by the time it stopped raining it was almost 1 in the morning, so I slept on the couch and he slept in his room. My parents were upset that I stayed out and they don't want me tutoring him anymore."

"Seriously?" Aria says. "Why?"

"Because I broke curfew and didn't call."

"But if you were just studying then they shouldn't be upset."

"It's actually a relief," Spencer says. "He gets on my nerves, so now I don't have to see him."

The bell rang and Spencer stood up.

"I gotta get to class," she says.

The girls watch her walk out. The rest of the day went quickly. When the bell rang to go home, Spencer raced to her locker hoping to get out of there before Toby showed up. If he talks to her, she's afraid she'll end up wanting to spend time with him and she cannot be doing that. Toby saw Spencer at her locker. He smiled and walked up to her.

"Hey, Spence."

Spencer looked at him but didn't say anything. Toby's smile faded.

"I've been thinking of some songs to write," he says. "Maybe you could come by later and we could work on something."

"I can't," she says.

"Then tomorrow after tutoring."

"I can't."

"When can you?"

"Never."

Toby looks at her with confusion.

"I-I don't understand. I thought you wanted to do this. Spencer I know you're scared, but I told you I don't have a problem with..."

"I don't need your help Toby!" She snaps. "I've thought about it and I decided not to do the show. I can earn the money some other way."

"Spencer don't back out now. What you're doing is good."

"Ifs it's so good, why don't you just do the talent show or donate."

"Okay, fine you're not doing the show. What about tutoring tomorrow?"

"There will be no more tutoring."

Spencer closes her locker and starts to walk away. Toby grabs her arm and turns her around.

"What do you mean no more tutoring? I thought you said you'd help me."

"It's taking up too much of my time. It's not because I don't want to help, I just can't anymore. I'll talk to your teacher and make sure she finds another tutor who's just as good."

"Spencer."

He looks at her with pleading eyes. Spencer almost melted at how sad he looks. She has to stay strong.

"I'm really sorry Toby, but I can't do this anymore."

She walks away leaving a confused Toby behind. Toby looks at the ground and walks down the hall with his head down. Spencer runs out to her car and jumps in before Toby came after her. When she started up her car, she clenched her fist on the steering wheel and took a deep breath. Then; out of nowhere she starts banging her fist on the wheel and lets out a frustrated cry. She buries the palms of her hands into her eyes to try and stop the tears from coming out. This is so stupid. Why is she so upset about this? Just last week she was kicking and screaming to get away from him. Now, she's upset that she had to hurt him like that. She finishes her little session then; puts her car in drive and starts making her way home.

* * *

**Aw, poor babies. Will Spencer continue to listen to her parents or will she listen to her own mind instead? Please review and I'll update soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I like to call this chapter Fifty Shades of Toby's pain. You'll see why in a minute. You might need some tape to fix your heart after reading how Toby is coping with all this.**

* * *

**If only she could see**

**What she means to me**

**Spencer runs through my mind all day**

**She's all that I think about**

**I think about her all the time every day **

**Spencer runs through my mind all day**

**Spencer this song I wrote just for you**

**So tell me why you can't see**

**How much you mean to me**

It's after midnight on a school night and Toby can't seem to get any sleep. This is the second night he's stayed up all night. His heart got crushed when Spencer told him she didn't want to spend time with him anymore. He doesn't understand what happened. On Friday, they seemed to be getting along really well. It almost seemed like Spencer was having fun. By the way they talked and laughed together she made it seem like they were moving towards being friends. Now, she's shutting him out again.

Toby uses one arm to steady his guitar while he leaned over to pick up the bottle of Tequila that he has on the floor beside the couch. He takes yet another swig of it and flinches as it goes down his throat. He's not one to drink so much that he gets drunk, but it seems like tonight would be one of those nights. He takes another drink then sets the half empty bottle down. It was a full bottle when he started. He uses both hands to hold his guitar and starts playing another song.

**It's a quarter after one,**

**I'm a little drunk,**

**And I need you now**

**And I said I wouldn't call **

**But I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without,**

**I just need you now.**

By the end of the song, Toby was in tears. He doesn't know if it's because he's drunk or if he just really, really needs Spencer here. It could be both.

Across town, Spencer has been miserable too. Her parents have been keeping a close eye on her these last two days just to make sure she stays away from Toby. It sucks. On Friday, her father is leaving for a two-week business trip and her mom has a business dinner Friday afternoon. Maybe she can find a way to talk to Toby and explain what's going on. He should at least know that she's not shutting him out on purpose. Just until things cool down with her parents.

* * *

When she got to school on Thursday, she talked to her friends like she does every morning. They exchanged a few words, the bell rang, then they went to class. Spencer figured since her parents can't see her at school, why not talk to Toby at school? She could help him study in the library during lunch and talk to him during a free period. Toby walked into class after the morning bell rang. He came in wearing a dark blue tank top with a lighter blue shirt that wasn't buttoned up. He also had on a pair of sweatpants, brown slippers, and a black baseball cap put on backward.

"Toby, why are you late?" Mr. Rye asked.

Toby shrugged and mumbled, "because I'm the hottest pop star of the year and I do what I want."

"That does not excuse you for being late. You know that you're supposed to be in class when the bell rings."

"Oh, blah, blah, blah. Your mouth keeps moving, but that's all I hear."

"That's it," Mr. Rye says. "I don't care who you are. You have detention after school today now go take your seat."

"Nah," Toby shook his head. "I think I'm going to go get some ice cream."

Toby opened the door and walked out of class. He didn't even listen to the teacher when Mr. Rye called his name. Why is Toby acting like this? He's never acted like this before. At least not what Spencer's seen of him. Spencer got up from her desk.

"Um, Mr. Rye can I?" She says while pointing at the door.

He nodded. She walks out of the classroom and finds Toby walking towards the front doors. Her high heels knocked on the tile floor as she walked after him.

"Toby."

He didn't reply or even turn around. He just kept on walking. Spencer broke out into a slow run. She finally catches up to him and touches his arm to turn him around. He looks at her with anger. Something he's never done before. Well, not anger directed towards her anyway. Her eyes narrow.

"Toby," she repeats.

"What?" He snaps.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What do you care!?"

"I think we need to talk."

He chuckles, "talk about what?"

"You're mad at me and I get that, but you don't have to be acting like this."

"Acting like what?" He challenged.

"Like an ass."

"How do you know I don't act like this all the time? Maybe this is who I really am. Maybe all that time I was nice to you was an act. I think I deserve an oscar for those performances, don't you think?"

"This isn't you. Even I know that."

"No," he chuckled. "You don't know me or anything about me."

"Can't we talk about this?"

He shakes his head, "it's too late for talking."

Toby rips his hand out of her grip and takes off down the hall. Spencer puts her hands on her hips and sighs sadly. What has she done to him?

When lunch time rolled around Spencer didn't feel like eating so she went to the schools library and looked for books. While she was there, she saw Alison Dilaurentis looking at some book called Fifty Ways To Wow Your Date. Spencer turned the corner and Alison saw her.

"Hey," Alison says.

Spencer looked up and said, "hi."

Spencer didn't know why Alison is talking to her. She's one of the cool girls. Alison's never really given her much of a problem, but she's heard people say that Alison can be mean. Alison leans against the bookcase and smile.

"You're Spencer, right?"

"That's what it says on my birth certificate."

Alison laughs, "you're funny. I think you know who I am."

"Alison Dilaurentis," She says. Spencer turns to look at her. "What do you want?"

"What makes you think that I want something?"

"Because you don't talk to people like me unless you want a homework assignment done for you."

Alison sighs, "look, Spencer. I know what people say about me and it may have been true last year that I was a bitch, but I've changed. I came to talk to you because I saw what happened between you and Toby in the hallway earlier."

She looks at her, "you saw that?"

Alison nods, "I know how it must have seen, but Toby didn't mean what he said to you."

"Are you some boy/girl expert or something?"

"Yes, actually. I've been keeping an eye on you guys for the last two weeks. You two have a lot of chemistry. I'd really hate to see that die out."

"I only tutored him in French. Theres not much to us."

"Yeah, I heard why you've been spending time with each other and I also heard why you're not. Do you always do what mommy and daddy tell you to?"

Her eyes snap up at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hey, don't be taking this the wrong way. Your parents are bullies, I get that okay, but you have to stop letting them push you around. If you keep listening to everything they say then you'll never have a voice of your own. Your parents will always be that annoying whisper in your ear. Don't let your parents keep you from seeing Toby. He cares about you and you care about him. In the end that's all that matters."

"Thanks for the advice Alio…"

"Ali," she interrupts. "Call me Ali. Alison is what my mom calls me."

"Ali. Thanks for the advice, but I think I need to figure this out on your own."

"Okay," she nods. "That's better than having your parents figure it out for you."

The bell for the end of lunch rings. Spencer looks at the two books in her hands.

"Well, I better get to class," she says.

"Wait," Alison stops her.

"Yes?"

"You're friends with Emily, right?"

"Yeah, why?'

Alison bit her lip, "do you think she'd hang out with me if I asked her?"

"Sure."

Alison smiled, "great. Thanks, Spence. See you around."

* * *

**Aw, man looks like Toby isn't taking their separation too well. This chapter is in two parts, so I might post the second part later today, so stay tuned.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Continuance of last chapter**

* * *

Toby didn't go to school on Friday. Instead, he stayed home and laid in bed all day just staring up at the ceiling. Ezra stopped by in the morning to try to get him going, but the door was locked and Toby would not open the door.

When Ezra got to school, he looked for Aria. He spotted her standing at Hanna's locker talking with Mona and Hanna. He smiled and walked up behind her. Aria turned around and smiled.

"Hello, Aria."

"Hi. Um, you know my friends Hanna and Mona."

"Yes, nice to meet you guys again," Ezra says.

"Is Toby here today?" Hanna asks. "I heard he went home early yesterday."

"Is he sick?" Mona adds.

"Actually, I came here to ask you guys. I'm not suppose to tell you this. Toby would kill me if I did, but I think something went down between Spencer and Toby," he says.

"They were only study buddies," Aria says.

"So they've said," Hanna smirks. "More like bed buddies."

"You guys I'm serious," Ezra says. "One day I came in and he was writing a song about her. For the past two days, he's been keeping himself locked in his room. I've never seen him like this before. Toby has had crushes before, but not this extreme."

"Now that I think about, I haven't seen Spencer yet today either," Mona says.

"Something is definitely going on between those two," Hanna says.

"We'll just have to confront them when they come to school on Monday," Aria says.

"If they come to school," Hanna says.

"Then we'll drag them both out of bed and force them to talk it out whatever's going on."

* * *

After spending a good bit of her day in bed, Spencer finally decided to get up and go for a drive. It's almost 11 now, so not many people are on the streets. As Spencer drove down the road, she noticed a few cars parked in the parking lot at some bar. When she got a closer look, she noticed a car that looked like Toby's truck sitting in the lot. Spencer drove by for a few miles. She then shook her head and turned her car back around.

She parks her car next to a blue Toyota then runs inside. Luckily there was nobody out front to check for ID. She walked through the door and scanned the crowd of drunk people. As she gets closer to the bar, she notices a guy sitting slouched over on a stole. She could tell by the back of the guys head that it's Toby. What is he doing here? Doesn't he know that he could get caught by the paparazzi for underage drinking? It will not look good for him to see his drunk self on the front page of Teen Magazine. Spencer knows she has to get him out of here.

"Toby."

She walks over to him. He slowly raises his head up and looks at her. His eyes are bloodshot and his pupils are dilated. She could smell the alcohol on his breath from five feet away. He's totally smashed.

"Spincer," he slurred. "You's have come to me rescue."

"How much have you been drinking?" She asks.

"I don't know," he laughs. "I stopped counting after my 2nd thing of beer or whiskey or maybe it was vodka."

"Excuse me," she says to the bartender. "How long has he been here?"

"Since four this afternoon."

"Holy shit, Toby! You've been drinking for the last nine hours!"

"I ran out of alcohol at home, so I came here." "Hey, Will!" Toby slams his hand on the table. "Give me another of whatever you gave me the last time."

"Um, No, Will," Spencer says. "Do not give him another. You shouldn't have given him any at all."

"Spence, don't be such a party pooper," he wins.

Spencer tugs on his hand and helps him stand up.

"Come on, Toby, we're living."

"But, I don't wanna go," he whines.

"If you come with me, I'll buy you ice cream."

"Let's go!"

Toby took one step and fell flat on his face. Two men at the bar helped get Toby out to Spencer's car. Once he was settled, in the back seat, she got in the driver's seat and drove to her house. Getting Toby inside was a struggle. He kept wobbling when he walked. Thankfully her mother wasn't home yet. Spencer managed to get him up the stairs to her bedroom.

"You have to get some sleep," Spencer says.

"I don't want to sleep," he slurs.

Spencer sighs and starts taking off his shoes. She then takes off his jacket and lays him back on her bed. Toby rolls over and plops on his back. Spencer sighs and starts to walk away. Toby reaches out for her hand and looks up at her with pleading eyes.

"Don't go," he begs.

She practically melts under his gaze. He's looking at her like a little-lost puppy.

"I'm just going to get a bowl filled with cold water, a bucket, a glass of water, and some aspirin, okay? I'll be right back."

He nods and lets her hand go. Once again she sighs and walks out the door. A few minutes later, Spencer came back with everything she said she was going to get along with a rag. Toby is now reaching his rambling himself to sleep stage. Spencer sit next to him on the edge of her bed and he begins rambling about something that doesn't make any sense. He's saying something about him as a kid, a pet turtle, a rock, and something got crushed.

"And when I heard my dads car crush something with his car, I cried and cried because I thought he ran over my turtle, but it turns out it was just a rock," he half mumbled, half slurred. "Looking back now I feel kind of sad for the rock. I mean this poor rock was just laying out on the sidewalk and then it gets crushed by a monster truck. That poor rock. What did that rock ever do to my dad or anyone?"

"I don't know," Spencer says trying to deal with his drunk rambling.

Spencer dips the rag into the bowl of cold water to get it all wet. She then wrings out the rag and gently dabs it on his hot, sweaty forehead.

"That's cold," he whines.

"I know, but it will help you sober up quicker and your head will hurt less in the morning."

She dips the rag back in the water and repeats this cycle until he seems to be cold down enough. After she cools off his forehead, she uses a damp, cool rag and dabs it down each side of his face to help clean up his sweat. Toby's breathing came out rough and heavy. Spencer feared he would start hyperventilating if he didn't calm down. Toby sits up and leans over the side of the bed. He grabs the bucket and throws up. Spencer didn't even scoot back. She just stayed beside him rubbing his back gently. She has to be beside him encase he chokes. Once he finishes, he takes a deep breath and lays back down on the bed.

"You should be feeling somewhat better soon."

"Spencer," Toby mumbles sounding less intoxicated.

"Yes?"

"That day at school," he says with a shaky breath. "I was… I mean that wasn't. I didn't mean what I said."

"Shush," she places her pointer finger over his lips and continues to dab his head with the damp rag.

"I'm sorry."

"Shush, I know."

After that, Toby's eyes closed. His breathing got lighter as he drifted off to sleep. Spencer put the rags in the bowl of water and set it on the bedside table. She then took the bucket he threw up in and cleaned it out. After she did that, she put on the t-shirt that she took from him and put on some running shorts. She walks back over to the side of her bed and sits down. She watches Toby while he sleeps. He looks so peaceful, yet sad. She brushes her hand down the side of his cheek and smooths out his hair that's sticking up. After a few more minutes of caressing his face, she stands up and turns her bedside lamp off; then walks over to the red chair in the corner of the room, curls up with a blanket and keeps a close eye on him while he sleeps.

* * *

**Aw did that chapter hit anyone else in the feels. There's more to come! Just review and your wish for a new chapter is my command.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Toby's hangover surprise**

* * *

Normally the sun looks pretty in the early hours of the morning. Most people smile when they feel the sun streaming in through the window shining down on their face, but not today. The sun shining down on Toby's face wasn't so relaxing. In fact, it burned his eyes. When he woke up, it felt like forks stabbing through his eyes. His head feels like it was hit by a brick -several times. His face hurts too. Everything hurts right now.

The white comforter with a black flower design confirmed that he's not in his own bed. This isn't even his room. He's not in his apartment. Where is he and how did he get here? Though the smell lingering in the air does smell familiar. It smells like something sweet. Like French vanilla. Toby yawns and rolls over on his back. As his eyes began to focus, he noticed something all bundled up on the red chair across the room. He rubbed his eyes and saw that it is Spencer. Spencer is curled up on the red chair with a bluish/greenish blanket wrapped around her. She's the one who brought him home? Well, back to her home. His head began to flood with guilt. He can't remember anything that happened last night. He can't remember anything that's happened in the past two-three days really. It's all coming as a blur to him. There is one thing he does remember. He remembers going to school and making a total ass out of himself.

That's what provoked him to drink more. He felt so bad speaking the way he did to Spencer, that he just spent the next two days drinking and hoping that she would be coming to his door. Now, there she is curled up on her red chair while he lays in her bed after getting smashed the night before. She should be the one lying on her bed and he should be on the chair or the floor. Better yet, he should be sleeping outside on her front porch in the rain.

He looked back up when he heard something shift on the chair. Spencer is now awake and her eyes are on him. The sunlight shining in gave off a special gleam in her brown eyes.

"You're awake," she says. "How are you feeling?"

Toby groans and rubs his temple, "like a firework went off in my brain."

Spencer crawls off the end of the chair and walks over to sit next to him on the bed. Toby looks at her as she sits down.

"What am I doing here?" He asks.

"You were drunk last night, so it was either bring you here or to your apartment. Your apartment is farther and it would be harder to get you upstairs."

"I mean, why did you help me?"

"I couldn't just leave you passed out on the floor of the bar."

"I was going to stop after I finished my Tequila."

"Yeah you stopped with tequila then switched to vodka, then to whiskey. You were a total mess last night. There was no way I was going to leave you."

"What did I do?"

"I don't know. By the time I got there the bartender said that you've been there for eight to nine hours."

Toby rubs his hands down his face and sighs. Somebody probably saw him there and most likely took a picture. He wouldn't be surprised if this ends up in the news. He can see the headline now _'Air Toby Drunks Down.' _

"Thanks for getting me out of there, Spence. I owe you."

She waves her hand in his direction.

"You don't owe me anything."

"What were you doing there last night?"

"I drove by and saw your truck and I wanted to see what else this crazy man was up to," she says with a smile.

"I'm pretty sure I'm in heaven right now."

"You're not in heaven. I Promise you that you're still in hell on earth," she says.

He smiles and says, "how can that be when I'm clearly talking to an angel?"

She rolls her eyes and tries not to smile.

"And I see you're feeling better."

Spencer got off the bed and walked over to her closet. Toby sat up on his elbows.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"I'm going to change then I'm going to make breakfast."

"You're not changing in here are you?"

"Don't get too excited," she teased. "While I'm getting dressed, you'll be taking a shower."

Toby somehow managed to pull himself out of bed. He accidentally stood up too quickly and felt extremely dizzy. Spencer walked back out of her closet with her outfit for today. She handed him a towel and pointed out the bathroom across the hall. Before he left the room, he noticed a familiar looking shirt on Spencer. It took him a minute to realize that's his shirt.

"Are you wearing my shirt?" He asks.

She looks down at the shirt she's wearing and blushes.

"You little thief," he smiles.

She smiles and says, "well, it looks better on me anyway."

"Does that mean I'm never getting it back?"

She smirks and says, "that's right."

"Fine, you can keep it, but I'm only letting you because I know my legs would never look that good in that shirt."

She covers her face to hide her blush.

"Go take your shower."

He chuckles and leaves the room. Spencer smiles and closes the door behind him. After Spencer put on her white blouse and skirt, she walked downstairs and started preparing breakfast. She was in the middle of starting the coffee pot when she heard footsteps coming up the sidewalk. A pair of keys jingled on the other side of the door. Crap, her mom's home. Spencer thought she'd be at work already. You can still hear the shower running from upstairs. If her mother hears the shower running, she'll wonder who's here. Dad's not home and neither is Melissa. She could say it's one of her friends, but her mother wouldn't buy that.

The doorknob started to turn. Spencer dropped what she was doing and sprinted up the stairs. The front door downstairs opened and closed as her mother's voice echoed throughout the house. Spencer ran down the hallway and came bursting through the bathroom door. Toby was just getting ready to step out of the shower. Before she even had time to register what she was doing, she was already shoving him back behind the curtain and jumping in with him. Toby was confused a first. Until he heard Veronica's voice coming up the stairs.

"Spencer. Are you here?"

Spencer gestured for Toby to stay quiet. Like he would make a sound anyway. They heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Spencer?"

"Yeah, mom?" Spencer replies.

"Are you taking a shower?"

"Yeah mom, I'm almost done. I thought you left for work already."

"I came back. My client canceled on me, so looks like I'll be home for awhile. Do you want to get some lunch?"

Spencer looks at Toby before answering. She can't say no to her mother. That would seem suspicious.

"Sure let me just finish up here and I'll be down."

"Okay."

They could hear Veronica walking away. Spencer sighed in relief. She then looks at Toby and gets a full sight of his abs covered with little droplets of water. Toby wasn't looking right at her at the moment, so she took that as her opportunity to check out the rest of him. _Oh man_ she thought. _The bottom half of him isn't too bad either._ She glanced back up and caught Toby looking at her. _Shit, _he noticed her checking him out.

He smiles at her and says, "do you want me to turn around so you can get a look at the back side too?"

She hasn't moved yet and neither one of them know why. Normally after he would say something like that, she would walk away enraged, but secretly thrilled that he likes flirting with her. It makes her feel kind of good that someone thinks of her like that. No guy has ever completed her as much as Toby does. Not even her ex. She doesn't want to move just yet. Not with the way Toby's looking at her with those blue eyes. Toby stares at her for a moment expecting her to react. She does react, but not in the way that he would imagine.

Spencer runs her hands up his bare shoulders and loops her arms around his neck. Toby's breath caught at the way she's looking at him right now. She completes the gap between them with her lips. Toby stood there for a second shocked. She kissed him. He didn't have to kiss her this time. She kissed him. When he had time to register what is happening at this moment, he puts his hands on her hips and kisses her. After spending so much time pining over this girl, now, she's standing here with him in a shower while he's completely naked just kissing him. His morning boner wasn't helping much.

If this kiss would last any longer, he would push her up against the shower wall and kiss her with all the passion he could master up. Spencer pulls away from the kiss in need of air. Toby stands there feeling breathless. He looks at Spencer and her lips are kind of swollen. He waits for her to say something. Spencer has no idea why she just did that. She finally opens her mouth to speak.

"I um. Han-Hanna wanted to know what it's like to kiss you. Bye."

Just like that, Spencer hops out of the shower. Spencer waited in her bedroom while Toby got dressed. He's not sure how he would sneak out of here with Spencer's mom here. Spencer just told him to wait until she leaves with her mom, then go. So, he stays in Spencer's room and waits for them to leave. As soon as they left, Toby walks out the back door and walks back to his truck that's still parked in the lot of the bar he was at last night.

* * *

**That was unexpected. Next chapter Toby will try to talk to Spencer about what's been going on. Will she want to talk or will she go back to avoiding him? Thanks again for all your amazing reviews. I'll update soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I just want to set something straight about this story. In most stories, Spencer was friends with Aria, Hanna, and Emily first, but in this story, Spencer and Mona were friends first. I like stories where Spencer and Mona get along and I feel there should be more of them being friends. So, in this story you'll notice more team Spona than any other friendship. **

**Also, please note that some chapters, like this one, will be edging on the rated m side due to language and sexual references. Okay, on to the chapter.**

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

Spencer sat on her bed tapping her nails furiously on top of her French textbook. She was trying to focus on everything that's happened over the weekend. The other day she brought a very drunk Toby back to her place. In the morning, the two shared a kiss. It was a pretty intense kiss too. Spencer's not too sure what sparked her to kiss him. All that she knows is that she could not stop thinking about it ever since.

"Which French painter painted the famous painting known as Mona Lisa? Was it A. Claude Monet, B. Leonardo da Vinci, or C. Vincent van Gogh?"

Mona looked up at Spencer when she didn't answer right away. Spencer seemed preoccupied with the bird outside her window sitting on a branch. Mona narrowed her eyes at her.

"Spence."

She snaps her head to the right.

"Hmm?"

Mona gives her a look.

"I just asked you another question."

"Oh, um, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you, what was the question?"

"Who painted Mona Lisa?"

"Oh, Leonardo da Vinci."

"Right. Hey, you seem kind of off today, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm just not that into studying right now."

"Okay," Mona shuts her book. "Whats up?"

"Nothing."

"No," Mona says. "I mean, what's up?"

Spencer shrugs, "what do you mean?"

"You've been acting strange for awhile and this is the third time you zoned out since I've been here. You don't feel like studying, you're always up for studying. Something about you wanting to be extra prepared. What's going on with you?"

Spencer sighs and says, "I don't know."

"Is this about Toby?"

"What makes you think this about him?"

"Ezra told Aria that he thought you two might be having troubles, then Hanna told me."

"Damn, doesn't anybody in this world know how to mind their own business?" Spencer mutters.

"So this is about Toby."

"I don't want to talk about it."

Mona sighs and tosses her texts books to the side. She adjusts herself on Spencer's bed so she's sitting Chris-crossed. She gets Spencer to look at her.

"Spencer, you and I have been friends since the third grade. Since then we've told each other everything. What is it now that you can't tell me?"

"Okay, if I tell you, you have to promise never to tell anyone and I mean no one. And I know Hanna is your second best friend, but I need you to keep this from her too. Just for awhile until I can figure this out."

Mona held out her pinky, "I swear."

Spencer linked her pinky with hers. Something they've always done since they were kids. Mona prepared herself for whatever Spencer has to say.

"On Friday night Toby got totally drunk at the bar downtown. He wasn't just a little tipsy either. I mean he was drunk, big time. I went inside the bar and brought him back to my place. He was at the bar for almost nine always, so we don't know if anybody saw him there. They probably did, but I think I got him out of there before he did anything really stupid. Anyway, I brought him back here and let him spend the night. He was so hungover. Luckily my mom didn't catch us, but she almost did the next morning."

Mona gasped, "oh my god, what did you do?"

"She came home early from work right when I was making us breakfast. Toby was upstairs taking a shower. At the time and I didn't know what to do. Before I could think of a plan, I was jumping in the shower with him."

Mona smirks, "oh my god, you got in the shower with him!? Wait, did you two like- you know get steamy?"

"No," she says. "We didn't get steamy, but." She pauses and bites her lip. "I kind of kissed him a little."

Mona looks at her in shock.

"What do you mean by you 'kind of kissed him a little?'"

Spencer sighs and whips her hands in the air.

"I don't know what happened. I was just trying to hide him from my mom and then I don't know Toby was standing there looking at me with those blue eyes and I don't know."

"I can't believe you kissed him."

"I know."

"You kissed him while he was very wet and very naked in the shower," Mona says with a hint of teasing in her voice.

Spencer looks at her with pleading eyes.

"Mona, please don't joke about this. I'm already confused about this enough."

"So, what happened when you kissed him? Did he kiss you back? Did he push you away? Did you guys fuck right there against your parents wall?"

"No," she says. "We didn't fuck at all. He did kiss me back."

"How long did the kiss last? Fifteen seconds, thirty, a minute or did you guys make out for an hour?"

"I'm not too sure, but I'd say a good estimate would be thirty seconds."

"Oh my god," Mona starts fanning herself. "I'm sorry, but this is just too hot. You kissed him, while he was naked, in your shower, and he kissed you back, while he was naked, in your shower. Did anything else between you two happen? Last time I checked you hated him."

"I did, but I don't hate him anymore."

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know," she admits. "Maybe."

"Have you two shared any other kisses since?"

"No, but we have before."

"What? Go back and freeze. Are you telling me that this Isn't the first time you've kissed?"

"Yes."

"Good spill, tell. I want the details. Tell me everything."

"About a month before school started I was in Philly the same weekend Toby has his last show. We bumped into each other at a pub and we talked for awhile. It was actually kind of strange because he almost seemed normal. Before I left, we weren't sure if we would ever see each other again and he kissed me."

"Oh! let me guess, you went home with him."

"No. I was shocked to see him enrolled at our school. I tried to avoid him, but I was asked to tutor him in French. During one of our sessions, we got into an argument about the kiss. He thought it meant something and I said it didn't. I kissed him to prove that I had no feelings for him."

"Oh! Then the kiss got heated and you guys went back to his bedroom!"

Spencer gives her a look.

"Will you stop assuming that we slept together?"

"Sorry. The idea just seems hot. I can't believe you've been through all of this with Toby and never told me."

"I've been trying to come to terms about it myself. That night I stayed at Toby's last Friday, I actually had fun. Originally I was going to stay there until it stopped raining, then go home. Since my car was at school, Toby offered to give me a ride home."

"Why was your car at school?" Mona asks.

"It was the same day I signed up for the talent show. I got so nervous that I threw up. I was all shaky and was in no state to drive. Toby drove me back to his place so he could help me relax. After I calmed down, we got started on his French. It started raining, so I stayed at his place. We watched a movie and I fell asleep. I lied about sleeping on his couch. We shared his bed, but we didn't have sex. I swear all we did was sleep."

"I believe you."

"Well, my parents didn't. They grounded me and banned me from seeing him. The old me would be happy, but I don't want to stay away from him."

"Do you have feelings for Toby?"

Spencer just shrugs and says, "maybe I do."

"There's only one way to find out."

**Toby's POV**

Late night shows on Sundays never seem to be entertaining to me. Really, not much of anything seems to boost my interest lately. I'm just chilling on my couch skimming through the channels. There's not really much on. I finally gave up on trying to find something and just left it on the weather channel. It's almost eleven at night and I feel like the day hasn't even started yet. I sigh and lean my head back against the back of the couch.

There's so many things for me to be thinking about, but only one thing comes to my mind. The only thing the seems to come to mind no days- Spencer. Yesterday morning I woke up in her house and she was actually kind to me. She didn't spit in my face like she normally would. She didn't curse under her breath when she turned away. Instead, she smiled at me and treated me with kindness. She was real kind to me in the shower. Man, I can't get that kiss out of my head. Just one more thing for me to think about. God, why does she always leave me breathless? After the way I kissed her the other day, how can she still now see how crazy I am for her? I have to talk to her tomorrow. Find out what's going on between us and where we stand. Our we on the same page? A steady, beat, knock on my door drew me from my thoughts. I turned off the TV, then stood up to answer the door. My chest tightened when I saw who it is.

"Spencer."

She smiles softly, "is this a bad time?"

"No," I shake my head and step to the side. "Come on in."

Her shoulders brushed against mine when she stepped inside. I closed the door then turned around. Spencer stood with her back turned to me and she was holding a folded up paper under her arm. She finally turns around to face me. I cross my arms.

"You knocked on my door, now, this time if things go rye it will be my turn to flee."

"You could," she agreed. "But, this is your apartment, so it would be weird for you to flee."

"I can't tell if you were joking or being serious."

She shrugged, "little bit of both."

I smile softly. I gesture towards the couch and we sit. She folds her hands into her lap and keeps her eyes on the coffee table in front of her. That paper is still tucked under her arm pretty tightly.

"Spencer," I snap her from her thoughts. "There's gotta be a better reason why you came here other than to just stare at my coffee table."

"I don't know," she tilts her head. "Your coffee table is pretty nice."

I smile, but hold off on the laughter. The smile on her face fades. She sighs and brushes a strand of her hair back behind her ear.

"You're right, I do have something to say. Actually, I have a lot to say."

"I'm listening."

"You deserve to know why I've been acting so strangely, but first, I think you need to see something. That is, if you haven't already."

My face scrunches up.

"Seen what?"

She sighs and removes the paper out from under her arm. She unfolds it and shows me the front cover. My eyes widen and my jaw drops at the cover and the headline. It's a picture of me at the bar from the other night, standing up on the stage, singing karaoke while holding a glass of scotch in my hand. The headline says, "**Air Toby Shows Off His True Colors**."

* * *

**Oh, no, What's Toby going to do now? You guys are so amazing with all your reviews. I love it and I love you x. Next chapter, you will find out a little about what Toby did on his 'crazy night.' The conversation Spencer was about to bring up is not over. That will also be in the next chapter. Keep reading, reviewing and I will have the next chapter up in no time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Toby's drunken night. Now, I've never been drunk before, so I'm not really sure what exactly drunk people do. I hope some people find this chapter to be a little funny.**

* * *

My whole brain is swarming with different thoughts and emotions. This is bad. This is really, really bad. I tried reading the article myself, but I just couldn't do it. I know how to read and everything, but this is just too much to take in. That article is filled with crazy stuff that could ruin my whole career. Spencer sat down next to me on the couch and offered to read the article to me. I told her she could for two reasons. One being, I knew she'd be gentle, and two, I love the sound of her voice.

_Teen Pop sensation, Air Toby, shows off his true colors at DownTown Rosewood's Bar &amp; Grill with some interesting actions and strange karaoke. Me being able to experience this slightly entertaining show, found Toby to be rather amusing. This article will make us wonder if the sweet, down to earth, well behaved pop star is who he is or if he's been fooling the world this whole time with that good boy act. After reading this article we'll let to decide. Is Toby a hunk or a punk? Why don't we start off with the top five things he did that night that really caught our attention._

_1.) I walked into the bar at around 5pm that evening and Toby was sitting at the bar rambling on about some things. I couldn't really make out what he was saying because he was slurring the whole time. Although, I did manage to understand girl, hate, love, beautiful, and then something about a turtle and a rock. I'm not really sure what that all means or how that connects to anything he was saying._

Spencer looked up from the article to say, "you were really upset about that rock weren't you?"

"I didn't know I told everyone that story!" I said defensively.

"Never mind, let's see what else it says."

_2.) Two and three kind of go together. I'm not sure what Toby was trying to do between the hours of 6pm to about 8pm, but I did find myself laughing. For the first part, Toby stood up and walked over to a poll standing in the corner of the room and started yelling at it. He kept saying, "you are the most stubborn person I have ever met and I hate you!" Then the poor pop star started crying. "But you're amazing and you make me crazy!" Hmm, sounds like Toby was practicing what he wanted to say to someone else. To some girl perhaps? _

_3.) Following right after his little rampage with the poll, Toby started going around the room saying that he was Robin Hood. He asked people to make a donation to some charity foundation. I'm not sure which one, but probably the ILMM (I've Lost My Mind Foundation). He then started to throw darts at the dartboard and anytime he would get bullseye, "or even managed to hit the board," he would pump his fist in the air and yell, "and he strikes again!" Weirder and weirder as the night goes on._

Once again, Spencer stopped.

"You acted out a whole scene from Robin Hood?"

"That would explain why I found a dart in my pocket."

Spencer shakes her head and goes back to reading.

_4.) As the night progresses, Toby appears more blue. At 9:15pm, Toby took the stage and started singing some very heartfelt karaoke. Toby started off with singing a well-known classic by Bon Jovi, 'You Give Love a Bad Name.' As the night went on he started singing more heartfelt songs such as, I Knew You Were Trouble, Locked Out of Heaven, Mirrors, When I Was Your Man, and a very strange version of Just Give Me a Reason._

_5.) Number five just adds the icing to the cake. That whole night I was trying to put the puzzle pieces together about how this all connects. All his actions started to make since when I saw a strange girl enter the bar. I'm not to sure what her name was. The girl had brown, wavy hair, brown, almond shaped eyes, a heart shaped face. She was about 5.6 maybe 5.7. She looked like she weighed nothing. Anyway, this girl came in a took this poor, lovesick puppy home. Toby finally called it a night when he decided to go home with this girl. Who knows what happened after that?_

_There you have it. You've read about all the craziness that goes on in his life. Now, you decided. Is Toby a hunk or a punk?_

I cradles my head into my hands and start repeating, "oh geez, oh geez. I'm screwed. I am screwed."

Spencer rubs soothing circles around my back.

"It's not that bad."

I snap my head up.

"Not that bad! I acted out a scene from Robin Hood!"

"On the bright side, you probably nailed it."

"I started singing some really bad karaoke!"

"You love to sing, that's who you are."

"I yelled at a poll!"

Spencer bit her lip, "yeah, that's pretty bad."

Spencer folds up the article and sets it on the coffee table. She turns to face me and takes my hands.

"Come on Toby, it's not that bad. There are other celebrities that have done much worse. Justin Bieber got arrested. Amanda Bynes is a disaster."

"Yeah and now the public can finally add my name to that disaster list."

"You're not a disaster. Don't be so hard on yourself. If there's anyone to blame for your actions, it should be me."

I look at her and say, "Spencer this is not your fault. I made the decision to drink until I couldn't remember which one of my legs was left and which one was right."

She gives me a look. I wave her off.

"You know what I mean."

She sighs and brushes a strand of her hair back.

"You wouldn't have made the decision to drink if it weren't for me. If I would've just been honest with you, known of this would have happened."

"How were you supposed to know that my first instinct after getting my heart broken is to drink like a fish?"

"Heartbroken?"

Spencer felt worse when I said that. She knows that I'm just trying to make her feel better. Maybe I should explain more what I mean.

"The day you made it clear that you wanted nothing to do with me hit me. It made me realize that maybe everyone is right. You can have as many girls as you want, but you will never have the one you really want."

She looks down at her hands and says, "I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know that, but it still hurt. To tell you the truth, what hurt more was the way I treated you."

"I deserved it."

"No," I say. "If I liked you I never should've treated you that way. Even if you hate me."

She rubs her brow, "I don't hate you."

"Then why are you shutting me out?"

"It's because of my parents." She looks ahead and continues. "When I came home the next morning after that night, my parents were angry at me for staying out all night. Not only did I break my curfew, I also broke their rule about spending the night with a boy."

"But nothing happened."

"I know that and I tried telling them that. They didn't listen. My dad said I had to stay away from you and my mom hesitantly backed him up on that. I didn't want to shut you out, I had to. My parents were keeping a close eye on me at the time."

I look down, "so it is my fault. I shouldn't have driven you back to my apartment. I should've just taken you home."

"No, it's not your fault. My parents just have a hard time believe the truth. They spend so much time lying to each other that they don't know what's true and what's not. I'm glad I went home with you."

I look up at her, "really?"

She nods, "really. I actually had fun that night."

"It was because I let you use me as a pillow wasn't it?" I tease.

She laughed and nods, "oh yeah."

My grin tightens into a small smile.

"What about that kiss?" I ask.

She shrugs, "what about it?"

"Come on, Spence. Hanna wanting to know what it's like to kiss me was not the reason you kissed me and I'm pretty sure you don't treat all your house guest like that. At least I hope you don't."

She smiles, but it quickly fades.

"You're right," she says. "I don't know why I kissed you. It may have been because I was trying to make up for shutting you out, maybe I just felt bad for you, or maybe I was just confused. That may be it."

"Confused about what?"

"Confused about how I." She takes a long pause. "About how I um, how I feel."

"Feel about what?"

"Are you really going to make me say it?"

"Say what? I don't know what you're saying"

"You! Alright!?" She says. "I wasn't sure how I felt about you! And honestly I still don't know."

"Really?" I smile at her. "So, Miss. Spencer Hastings doesn't know how she feels."

"Well, right now I'm feeling a little bit of annoyance towards you."

"Well," I turn to face her. "There's only one way to find out."

She was about to say something, but I cupped her face and kissed her. She didn't react right away. Probably because she was in a state of shock. Kind of like how I was when she kissed me in the shower. After another second, I felt her kiss back. Her left hand came up to wrap around my neck and her right hand touched my face. I tugged on her waist and we fell back on the couch with me hovering above. Our kiss went on for a minute. Strangely, we didn't stop. One minute turned into two, then two turned into three. Four was about to go on to five until Spencer's phone rang. We broke away from the kiss both struggling to catch our breath. Spencer reaches into her pocket and answers her phone.

"Hello? Mom, yeah I was at the movies with Mona. I'll be home just as soon as Mona comes out of the bathroom. She got herself a large pop again. I told that girl that her size should not be drinking more than she weighs. Okay, bye, mom."

Spencer hung up. I was already sitting up on the couch when she was talking to her mom. She sat up and stuffed her phone back into her pocket. I sat with my hands folded between my legs.

"So?" I ask.

"That kiss was intense."

I nod in agreement, "yes it was, but how do you feel?"

"I feel like if you and I ever had a contest to see who could hold their breath the longest, it would be a tie."

"Spencer," I say wanting her to get to the point.

She sighs and says, "I'm pretty sure that I do like you."

"But…" I say knowing that there's more to come.

"Two weeks before you kissed me, I just recently got out of a bad relationship. My boyfriend cheated on me with some girl. I'm just… I just don't think I'm ready to jump into anything just yet. I think one of the main reason's I've been shutting you down is because I'm just afraid to get hurt again."

Hearing her say this breaks my heart. Not in the way it was before. I'm heartbroken because someone had her trust and tarnished it. Of course she would be afraid to be with someone. She has every right to be afraid. I'm going to show her that she doesn't have to be afraid of me hurting her. If she's not ready to be in a relationship, I'm going to respect that. I'll be here waiting for her when she is ready.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Spencer."

"I want to believe that. It's easier said then done."

"Spencer," I turn her so she's looking at me. "I get why you're afraid and thats why if you don't want to be in a relationship right now, I'm not going to push you anymore."

"Thank, Toby. I think what I need to do is clear the way with Alex then see where I go from there."

"That's fine. You do what you need to do to help you move on. Don't jump into anything if you're not ready. But, just so you know," I say with a smile. "I'll always be here."

She smiles, "you're so sweet. So, it's okay if we just be friends for now?"

I nod, "absolutely."

"Thank you."

* * *

**Looks like Spencer and Toby are just going to be friends for now. Do you think Spencer made the right choice?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Spencer's POV**

"Hanna, is she coming?" Emily whispered.

"Yeah, here she comes now," Hanna said.

"Guys," Mona said. "I really don't think we should be doing this. It's Spencer's business."

"Spencer's business is our business," Hanna said. "And I am going to figure out what is going on between Toby and Spencer one way or another."

"So let's pick another way," Aria said. "Spencer can get pretty scary when she's angry. I don't want to set her off."

"Aria's right," Mona said. "We can't push Spencer on this. When she's ready, she'll tell us."

"Well," Hanna said. "She better be ready now, because here she comes!"

Like every morning of the week, I drove to school bright and early. I parked in my usual parking spot well, my new usual parking spot. I got out of my car and entered the school. A few people waved at me, I smiled and waved back. It's like this every morning. Some people wave, some people frown, and some people even shoot spitballs. I was happily making my way down the hallway when a hand suddenly pops out and clamps over my mouth before I can even scream. The hand that grabbed me yanked me into the girls restroom. I began to freak out until I saw that it's just my crazy friends.

"Hanna, what the hell?" I shouted as soon as Hanna removed her hand from covering my mouth.

"We need to talk to you," she said.

I frowned, "and a simple, 'hey, Spencer, can we talk?' wouldn't have worked better?"

"I guess," Hanna said then smiled, "but this was funnier."

I crossed my arms and looked at them.

"What's this about?"

"This is about you and Toby," Hanna said.

I looked at Mona thinking she said something to them. Mona just shook her head and shrugged. I turned my head back to the others.

"What about us?"

"Are you guys dating?" Aria asked.

"No!" I shouted. "Why would you think that? Where is this coming from?"

"Ezra said he was worried about you guys. He noticed that Toby's been acting weird since you started tutoring him," Aria said.

"Last time I checked Ezra was Toby's manager, not his spy monkey," I said.

"So you two are dating," Hanna said.

"No."

"Then what's going on between you two?" Emily asked. "Why have you both been acting weird?"

"It has to do with my parents being uptight about some things, but Toby and I managed to work things out. We're cool," I said.

"You worked things out with Toby," Mona said.

"Yes, I'm going over to his place three times a week just like I've done before."

"What about your parents?" Mona asked.

"I figured I could use you girls as my cover story. Toby really needs my help and tutoring look good on college applications. We're helping each other out," I said.

"Wait, I'm confused," Hanna said. "Are you guys together or not?"

"Not," I said. "We're just friends."

All four girls gave her a look.

"I swear," I said more firmly. "We're just friends."

"And everything's cool between you two?" Aria asked. "Like no more screaming matches in the hallway?"

"Yes," I said.

The bell rang and the girls could hear other students running to class.

"That's the bell," I said. "We better get to class."

The girls all nodded then went their separate ways. When I got to my first-period class, I sat down next to a guy who is sitting in Toby's usual spot. This guy is dressed in some weird outfit. He's wearing black basketball shorts and a plain white t-shirt with a plaid, red, shirt. He has on sunglasses to shield his eyes. He also has some black thing on his head like a durag. As I got a closer look, I noticed who it was.

"Toby?" I whispered.

He turned his head and lowered his sunglasses just enough to reveal his blue eyes. I'm confused as to why he's looking like that.

"Shush," he said. "Don't blow my cover."

"Don't blow your cover?"

"I don't want people knowing it's me."

I laughed, "Toby everyone knows you go here and people know that you sit here. Why are you dressed like a rapper from the 90s?"

He removed his sunglasses, folded them up then hung it on the collar of his shirt.

"I'm wearing this for when I walk out of school. This morning there were thirty news reporters waiting for me down in the lobby of my apartment building. Everyone keeps talking about my wild night at the bar on Friday."

"So this is what you put on as your cover up?" I ask. "Some basketball shorts and a durag. Toby, you look like you just got off the set of a music video from the 90s."

"Aren't you suppose to be my friend here?"

"Yeah and as your friend I'm telling you, you look ridiculous."

"I'm only going to wear this when I'm out in public. Just until things cool down or until Justin Bieber gets arrested again."

"You honestly think people aren't going to recognize you?"

Mr. Ray walked into the classroom and started writing the daily plans on the board. When he turned around he looked at Toby. He froze for a second.

"Uh, excuse me," he spoke to Toby. "Are you a new student?"

Toby looked over at me and smirked.

"Sure seems to be working," he says.

He unfolds his sunglasses and puts them over his eyes. I shake my head and sigh. This boy is completely nuts.

**Toby's POV**

When the school let out, I stayed back and waited for most of the students to leave the school before walking out. I checked the front doors for any paparazzi. The parking lot seems to be clear. Before I stepped out onto the front step, a soft hand reached out and grabbed my hand. I turned around and saw that it's Spencer.

"Toby don't go that way."

"What are you talking about? The parking lot is clear."

"No," she shakes her head. "They're all lined up along this wall waiting for you to come out. Some kid snapped a picture of you and posted it on the internet. They know who they're looking for."

"Who took the picture?"

"I don't know, but I have a pretty good guess on who," she says.

"Who?"

"Lucas, he's big on taking photos."

"I can't believe this."

"There's no time to talk," she says. "We'll have to take the stairs down to the basement and go out that door."

"But our cars..."

"I have my car parked on the side."

She tugs on my hand and together we sprint down the hall, down the stairs to the basement and out the side door. Before we walked out, Spencer poked her head out first to make sure the coast is clear.

"Okay, I think we're good," she says.

We step out on to the sidewalk and hurry over to her car. She hopes in the drivers seat and I run over to the passengers side. Once we were both in, Spencer put the car in drive and drove us out of here. Getting through my apartment building was even worse. There were cameras flashing everywhere. Not only do I want to get inside without being seen, I don't want them to see Spencer with me and have them causing her trouble too.

"How are we going to get upstairs without them seeing me?"

Spencer looked in her back seat and saw a pile of hoodies. She unbuckled her seat belt and grabbed two black hoodies from the back seat, handing one of them to me.

"Put this on."

We zipped up our hoodies and covered up our heads. When we got out of the car, we walked towards the elevator and hurried up to the floor of my apartment. When we got off the elevator, no one was around. We quickly ran down the hall and hurried inside the apartment. Once I was inside, I sighed and took off my hoodie.

"If I haven't said this before," I start. "I owe you big time."

"Now, what are you going to do?" She asks.

"I'll have to move and find a place where nobody knows where I am."

"You're just going to leave?"

I started heading towards my room. Spencer followed me.

"I don't have a choice. If I stay here, it will be easier for the paparazzi to get a hold of me," I sigh and shake my head. "Maybe I shouldn't have gone back to high school."

"This isn't happening because you're in highschool. If it ways the paparazzi would've jumped you by now."

"I just don't know what else to do."

"You just need to work on getting your good image back."

"How?" I ask.

"Well, first you can start by taking that durag off your head."

I reached up and took the thing off my head then ran my hand through my hair to smooth it out.

"Next," she continued. "You need to do something nice for people. Make yourself look good by donating your time to a blind school or read to children at the hospital. Give to others that don't have what you have."

"I would love to help others," I say. "I just don't know where to start."

"Well," she says. "Every Tuesday I volunteer at the children's hospital and spend two hours reading to the children there. You could come with me if you want."

"I'll be there," I say.

"Good," she smiles. "You didn't just say yes because I'm going to be there, did you?"

"Of course not," I said rather quickly. "But you being there is an added bonus."

"Another thing that might be good to do is enter the schools talent show, win the prize money, then donate it to charity."

"You still want to do the talent show?" I ask.

"Well," she sighs. "I think it would be a good thing to do and that Orphanage really needs the money."

"I'll do it if you do it," he said.

"Okay," she agrees. "Oh shoot!"

"What's wrong?"

"The talent show is next Friday. There's no way we're going to be ready by then."

"Yes, we will," I say. "Two weeks is plenty of time."

"Two weeks is going to be enough for us to write a song, learn the lyrics, and sing it so it sounds good?"

"Well, we better get started then."

"Right now?" She asks.

I nod and say, "right now."

* * *

**Sounds like Spencer and Toby will be doing a duet together. Who's excited for that? If I get lots of reviews, I'll update by Wednesday, Thursday at the latest.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry if you waited long. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**General POV**

That afternoon, Spencer and Toby worked on trying to come up with a song that they can sing for the talent show. While they were rehearsing, Toby was surprised to find that Spencer can really sing. They started at 3:30 and it's almost 6:30 PM. They've been writing a song after song, but nothing seems to be good enough.

**Throw your hands up if you ever wanted somebody**

**Throw your hands up like you just don't care**

"Okay," Spencer crumples up the song and throws it in the garbage. "That's another trash song."

"And that's only number thirty-two," Toby says. "We're getting there."

"We're not getting there."

"Maybe we should just pick a song to cover."

"No, everyone's going to do that. We have to make our performance unique plus, I told Jenna I would be writing my own song."

"We can take a song and give it a little remix."

"No," she sighs. "It's fine. We can just keep working. You don't mind, do you?"

"No," Toby smiles and adjusts the guitar in his hands. "If it means that I get to spend more time with you, I'm okay with it."

"Well, we're going to be spending every day together until the show, so you better make the most of it."

"Oh, I will. Hey, Spence?"

"What?" She asks.

"Could we take a little break? We've been working nonstop for the last three hours."

"Sure, let's take twenty."

Toby set down his guitar and they stood up and walked out of the studio. Toby led the way down the hall and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out two Pepsis, handing one of them to Spencer. He then walked over to one of his cabinets and took out a bag of chips. Spencer watched him as he munched on the chips and drank his soda.

"What?" Toby laughed when she caught her staring.

"Nothing, just your eating habits do not match your body."

"Oh, are you talking about the fact that I have a six-pack?" He teased.

"That is not a six-pack. That's a freakin' eight-pack."

Toby smiles, "I think it's cute how much you know my body."

"I just find it annoying how men seem to be able to eat all this crap and still have a nice body while us girls could get fat off of eating one chip. It's not far," she says. "You guys are such asshole for that."

"Would it be wrong of my to kiss you in order to shut you up?" He asked seriously.

"Considering where our relationship stands, I'd say yes."

"But you want me to kiss you," he smirks. "Right?"

She opened and closed her mouth several times.

"That is so not the point. The point is, we're friends and that's it for now. If some day we do become a couple I promise you can shut me up with a kiss whenever I ramble, but until then, keep your hands and lips to yourself and keep your dick in your pants."

"You're so hot when you get all fired up," he says.

Spencer rolls her eyes and says, "okay, break times over."

They worked for another hour before it was time for Spencer to leave. Toby informed her that he would not be going to school tomorrow, so he will meet her at the children's hospital tomorrow after school. At 10 o'clock that night, there was a knock on the door. Toby hesitated before answering. Turns out it was just Ezra.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Toby asks.

Ezra holds up the keys to his truck and says, "I brought your truck over."

"Oh, I almost forgot about that."

Ezra walks into Toby's apartment and shuts the door. He told Toby that he won't be staying long. Aria is waiting downstairs in her car to give him a ride back to his place. Ezra sniffs around the room and crinkles his nose.

"Did you have a girl over?" He asks.

"Excuse me?"

"You're apartment smells like peach body lotion."

"Oh, yeah Spencer was here a few hours ago."

Ezra gives him a look and says, "really? Wow, I thought you two weren't getting along. Last time I saw you, you were cursing her name in a song about how much you don't like her, but you like her."

"Spencer was the one who saved my ass that night, I was at the bar. After that night, we talked about something's and we worked things out."

"So, are you two together?"

"No, we're just friends."

"Oh," Ezra nods. "Just friends, but you want to be more than friends."

"True, but I'm doing whatever keeps Spencer happy. If she just wants to be friends for right now, then that's what we are_friends."

"Wow, you're handling this pretty well. Since you two are friends, do you find it hard not to flirt with her?"

"Oh, I still flirt with her every chance I get," Toby smirks. "But I'm respecting her wishes."

"That's cool, well, I should go."

"How are you getting back home?"

"Aria is giving me a ride."

Toby smiles and says, "of course."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. Just looks like someone else found somebody to flirt with."

"Goodbye," Ezra says then walks out.

* * *

**Tuesday **

At 3:15, Toby snuck down to his truck and drove to the children's hospital. Spencer texted him and told him where he would find her. He entered through the front entrance and made his way towards the Words For Kids section of the hospital, and there he found her sitting in a light blue chair with a total of eleven kids circled around her. Six of them sat on the red, purple, and blue carpet, and the others sat on little chairs. One girl was sitting in a wheelchair. Right now, Spencer is just finishing up reading '_Green Eggs and Ham.'_

_"Say! I like green eggs and ham! I do! I like them! Sam-I-am!"_

The children laughed along while Spencer read out loud. Toby stood leaning against the back wall and watched. Her smile at the kids was like nothing he's ever seen before. She's so good with them. Spencer finished up reading the story. She looked up and saw Toby leaning against the wall. She smiles at him and stands up.

"Hey, you came," she says.

He leans off the wall and says, "I told you I would be here."

"Well, I just read two books to the children, would you like to read the next one?"

"Sure."

"Okay."

She leads him over to the chair and Spencer introduces him.

"Hey, kids, this is my good friend Toby. I'm sure some of you know who he is and some of you may not. Can everyone say hi my friend here?"

"Hi, Toby!" A bunch of kids yelled.

Toby smiles and says, "hello. It's nice to see all of your shiny faces."

"Toby is going to read the next story to you if that's okay. Does anyone have a suggestion of what he should read?"

A little boy who looked to be about seven held up The Cat in The Hat. Toby takes the book and sits down on the blue chair. The kids loved when to read, because he gave each of the characters their own little voices. Spencer couldn't help but chuckle whenever he made a voice.

_"Why do you sit there like that?" _Toby made a deep voice for the cat. _"I know it is wet And the sun is not sunny. But we can have fun. Lots of fun that is funny!"_

When Toby read the part of the fish, he made a low squeaky voice.

_"No! No! Make that cat go away!"_

The children smiled and laughed as he read the book. Spencer felt her heart melt by the way he was with the kids. They all love him and his funny voices. By the time Toby finished reading the story, all the kids were beaming from ear to ear. This is truly a beautiful site. Spencer almost wanted to cry just watching how well he gets along with the kids.

Afterwards, Toby took the time to talk with the kids and get to know their stories. He learned that little Sally is in the hospital after breaking her leg from falling out of a tree. A six year old girl named Madeline is in for breathing problems.

"My mommy says I'm going to be getting a new heart," the little girl said.

Toby spent an extra amount of time talking to a little four-year-old boy named Ronan. **(yes I added Ronan as a tribute to the little boy who died of cancer at the age of four).** The little boy has been diagnosed with cancer. Poor thing. About halfway through their conversation, a nurse with short blonde hair and pink scrubs came in.

"Alright kids, reading times over, it's time to get you all ready for dinner."

The little ones groan. None of them are ready to say goodbye to Toby. Toby hugs all of them and promises to be back next week. Spencer is totally going to hold him to that 'cause these kids love him. They walked out of the hospital together and made their way towards their cars.

"That went really well," Spencer says.

"Yeah, you think so?"

"Oh, I know so. Those kids adore you."

"They seemed to really like you too."

"Thanks for doing this. I know it may not seem like it, but you really made a difference in there. You made a lot of people smile."

"Well, I liked doing it. What's next on the list?"

"Tomorrow we volunteer at Radley."

"Alright, so I guess I'll see you there."

She nods and says, "Okay."

Before Spencer got in her car, she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. He stood frozen in his place. Spencer smiles at him then hops in her car and takes off. Toby stood there smiling to himself, got in his car, and drove home.

_Tuesday November 11th 2014 Toby Devotes His Time To Others _

_On Tuesday, Toby was seen at the Children's Hospital reading to a group of little kids. He made little voices for the characters that he read from several books such as, The Cat in The Hat, The Lorax, Goodnight Moon, and The Very Hungry Caterpillar. It was a sweet site to see Toby socializing with all these children. If reading with little cute animal voices isn't enough to warm your hearts, Toby also stayed for an extra amount of time to talk with each of the kids. I think it's safe to say, that Air Toby is now Sweet Toby._

_Wednesday November 12th 2014 Toby Calms The Soul With His Music_

_Today, Toby spent his time volunteering at Radley which is a Mental Hospital. He spent his time teaching some of the patients how to play guitar. He played a few songs for them and brightened everyone's hearts, including ours. Later, one of the patients at Radley snapped and Toby managed to calm her down by playing a new song he wrote. The song didn't have any lyrics, but the music sounded great._

On Friday, Spencer came over to show Toby those two articles. People are really liking all the good stuff Toby's been doing. On Thursday, Spencer and Toby volunteered at an Animal Shelter in Philly. They worked to try to find the animals a good, loving home. Although not all the animals were adopted, they did managed to find a home for a total of six-four-week-old kittens, four grown up cats, five puppies, seven dogs, and four bunny rabbits. Not a lot got done, but they still enjoyed spending time with all the animals and helping them stay happy and loved, and they really enjoyed spending time with each other.

"I can't believe how much people are talking about all this stuff," Toby says, while looking at the latest magazine.

"People love it when celebrities show their soft side," Spencer says.

"When I go out, people aren't asking me about my night at the bar, they keep asking me about the volunteer work I've done."

"People are finally getting a look at the real you."

"It's because of you that people are noticing this about me. I can never thank you enough for this, so thank you, Spencer. Really, thank you."

She smiles at him and says, "you're welcome."

Toby looks at her and smiles. The air in Toby's apartment suddenly feels too warm for him. He has to get out before he does something that could ruin their friendship. He wants to kiss her. Why does he always get the urge to kiss her? Well, he already knows that answer to that question. It's because he likes her, a lot. He really, really likes her. Maybe even more than like. When a word comes to describe how he feels about her pops up, he's pretty sure that word rhymes with glove.

"My good deeds won't stop there," he says. "On Tuesday's i'm going to continue reading to children at the hospital and I'm going to start donating a lot more to charities."

"That's very sweet of you."

"But night," he smirks and stands up off the couch. "We're going to have some fun. Put on your jacket."

"What are we doing?" She asks while zipping up her dark blue jacket.

He smiles and says, "you'll see."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know there wasn't much Spoby fluff, but hey, you got Toby hanging out with kids, which makes up for less Spoby fluff, right? I'm trying something new, whoever reviews this chapter will get a sneak peek for next chapter in their inbox. I don't mean to be a tease, but I'm planning something pretty cute for next chapter. If I get a good amount of reviews, I should be updating by Friday or Saturday. **


	19. Chapter 19

**I think you guys will like this chapter. **

* * *

"Toby," Spencer says. "We've been driving around for thirty minutes, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see in a few minutes when we get there."

"Get where? We've been driving around town all evening."

"Not all evening," he says.

"It's just an expression."

"We're almost there."

After they left Toby's apartment, he insisted that they have some fun. Spencer wanted to know what he was planning, but he kept saying, "you'll see." It's actually starting to annoy her. She doesn't like waiting or surprises. The last time someone surprised her was her ex-boyfriend. She caught him in bed with another woman. Alex claimed it was because Spencer never wanted to go that far with him and he just needed a bed buddy until she was ready. _That prick._

Not even five minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot of a small restaurant that looks like an old bar. Toby unbuckled his seatbelt and got out. Spencer followed after him. The inside of the restaurant has a bar up front with two bartenders serving people. There are six other tables set up around the place. The place is lit in dim red, and white lighting giving the room a comfortable glow. On the left side of the room, there is a little stage with a karaoke machine. Two people are up there right now singing some rap song. Toby leads the way to a table over in the corner far away from the bar. Neither one of them will be drinking tonight.

"What is this place?" Spencer asks while taking off her jacket.

Underneath her jacket, she had on a black like tank top shirt with a light jean jacket and a necklace with a shark tooth. She told him once that she bought it two summers ago when she and her friends went to some Island for a vacation. She also had on a pair of black pants. Toby settled on a white t-shirt, a blackish gray jacket, and a pair of dark blue jeans. He too has on a necklace, but it's just a chain necklace painted black.

"This is Sampson's Smoke House," he answers her question.

"It's nice," she says.

A waitress dressed in a black and white pants suit along with a black tie came over to the table, the girl has long, choppy blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, hazel eyes, a slight hint of a suntan, and she wore a light shade of red lipstick. This girl didn't look much taller than Spencer and she's about 5.7, so this girl must be 5.6. She looks to be about 22 or 23 years-old. She gives them each a menu then pulls out a notepad and pencil out of her pocket. Her name tag says Angela.

"Okay, what can I get you?"

"Uh," Toby looks at Spencer. "Did you want to go first?"

"No, it's okay, you can go."

"Okay," Toby nods and looks at the waitress. "I'll have a double cheeseburger with pickles, cheese, and tomatoes, but hold the onions, and can I get a side of fries please?"

"That sounds good," Spencer says. "I'll have the same, please."

The waitress nods, "okay. Anything to drink?"

"Water for me," Spencer says.

"I'll have water too. And can I get a sundae, but can you hold it until after I eat the burger?" Toby says.

Once again the waitress nods. She collects their menus then walks away. When the waitress was out of sight, Toby looks at Spencer in surprise.

She smiles and says, "what?"

He shrugs, "nothing. Most girls I know just order a salad and ask for diet water."

She laughs, "wow, how many girls have you've dated?"

"None that were serious, but I've had my share of causally bad dates."

"And clearly ones without a brain, because there is not diet water."

"I tried telling them that. Maybe they should hear it from another girl."

Spencer giggles. A few minutes later, Angela came back with their order. She slid the food in front of them and set down their drinks. They thank her for their food then watch her leave.

"I'll trade you plates," Toby teases.

She laughs, "we ordered the same thing."

"So, you got more fries than me."

Spencer rolls her eyes and switches plates with him. Toby grins like a little eight-year-old boy.

"Child," she teases.

"Don't make me tell my mommy on you," he teases.

They both laugh and continue on with their night. After they finished their burgers and fries, the waitress brought over Toby's hot fudge sundae. Even though Spencer's said a thousand times that she doesn't want anything for dessert, she picked up a spoon and stole some of his sundaes. She promised him that she only wanted one bite, they ended up sharing the whole thing. This totally ruins Spencer's diet.

"So, don't hate me," Toby starts.

"But?" Spencer asks.

"I signed us up for karaoke."

Spencer freezes and drops her spoon.

"You did what?"

"I signed us up for karaoke."

"Wha... Why would you do that?"

Spencer felt herself getting nervous.

"It will help with your stage fright and they're only ten people in the room. You'll be fine."

The stood up and walked over to the stage. One person was up there finishing up their song, and Spencer and Toby are up next. Spencer could feel her whole body shaking. The current performer finished up their song, then walked off the stage. Before Toby walked up in stage, Spencer grabbed his arm.

"Toby, wait."

"What?"

"I-I can't do this. If I got up there, I know I'll mess up."

"It's karaoke, Spencer, everyone messes up at this. People do it for fun and to have a good laugh. If you go up there and sing, you'll never feel embarrassed to do anything."

"I just can't do it. What if I throw up on your shoes again?"

"Then I'll buy a new pair," he smiles

"Toby I'm being serious."

Toby looks her in the eye and puts his hands on both sides of her shoulders.

"You are going to be fine up there. I will standing up there right beside you. There's nothing to be afraid of, okay. Just go up there, sing, and have fun. It will be fine, I promise."

"Okay," she agrees.

"Okay." He nods and reaches for her hand. The two walk up on stage together. Toby introduces them to the crowd and everyone cheers. Spencer is still shaking from head to toe. Her palms are getting sweetie and she can feel her stomach starting to turn. Soft music started playing and Spencer watched as Toby held the mic up to his lips.

**Toby: **_When I look into your eyes It's like watching the night sky Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well there's so much they hold_

Toby looks over at Spencer who is just staring out at the crowd. When she realizes he stopped singing, she looks at him. Toby looks back at her and nods. She then takes a deep breath and holds up the mic.

**Spencer: **_And just like them old stars I see that you've come so far To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?_

Toby takes a step closer to Spencer and takes her hands. Just like the first time he sang to her, he looks her in the air.

**Toby: **_I won't give up on us _

_Even if the skies get rough_

**Spencer: **_I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up_

Spencer felt her shoulders loosen up. Pretty soon she was smiling along with him and enjoying herself.

**Both: **_And when you're needing your space To do some navigating I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn Some even fall to the earth We've got a lot to learn God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up_

**Spencer: **_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts We got yeah we got a lot at stake  
And in the end,  
You're still my friend at least we didn't tend For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn We had to learn, how to bend without the world caving in I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not_

_And who I am!_

The crowd cheer as Spencer managed to hit the high notes. Toby had to take a double take. She looks at him and his smile widens. Together they finish the song.

**Both: **_I won't give up on us God knows I'm tough, he knows  
We got a lot to learn God knows we're worth it  
I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough_

**Toby: **_I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up..._

The whole crowd broke out into applause and loud cheers. Toby and Spencer were stuck in their current position. Standing on the stage facing each other while Toby holds her right hand with his left hand. The crowd cheered for them to sing another one and they did.

Afterwards, Toby drove them back to his apartment. It's almost 10 o'clock and Toby invited her in for a quick cup of coffee. They sat on his couch drinking their coffee, talking, laugh about nothing and everything. They started talking about their volunteer work at Radley when Spencer thought of something.

"Hey, what was that song you were playing for the patients at Radley? I've never heard it before," she says.

"Oh, it's just something I've been working on," he says and she noticed him blush.

She smiles, "it's a song you wrote. What's it about?"

"It's nothing, it's just a song."

"Can I hear it?"

"You heard it when I played it."

"Well, I want to hear it with words. The song has lyrics, right?"

"Yes."

"Won't you play it?"

She gives him her best puppy-dog face. Toby gives into her and picks up his guitar. He starts playing a simple tune on his guitar. After about a minute of playing, he starts singing.

_She's only eighteen, but she's a beauty_

_Brown hair, brown eyes, her smile makes me crazy_

_Shes not like the other girls_

_She's stubborn, crazy, I hate her, but I love her_

Toby paused before singing the next part because, he knows what comes next.

_Spencer runs through my mind all day_

_She's all that I think about_

_I think about her all the time everyday_

_She's got this nice hold on me _

_And I can't stop thinking about her _

_Brown eyes, brown hair, pretty smile_

_Spencer runs through my mind all day_

_Oh oh she's all that I think about_

_~guitar plays~_

Toby clears his throat then continues.

_She's like hell, but she's an angel_

_Can't keep her tamed she's wild and crazy_

_Her mood changes like the weather_

_She's hot, then she's cold, then she's a full on rain storm_

_She's got a hold on me_

_She's stolen my heart and she won't give it back_

_Yes, she's stubborn as a girl could ever be_

_Spencer runs through my mind all day_

_She's all that I think about_

_And I don't know why I can't seem to get her out of my mind_

_I think about her all the time, everyday_

_Spencer runs through my mind all day_

_Oh woah, yeah_

Toby stops playing and holds the guitar steady on his lap. Spencer stares back at him like she's in a daze. His heart is racing more than it was when he started playing. Right now his forehead has beats of sweat dripping down it and his hands are shaky. He doesn't take her eyes off her. Spencer lifts up her right hand and touches his face. He swallows as she starts leaning in, he soon follows her movements. The second he closes his eyes, he feels her lips on his. Her lips moved against his in a soft graze. Cupping her face with his hands, Toby deepens the kiss. Spencer uses her free hand to hold the back of his head, bringing his head down more to her level.

Time passed by, and before they knew it, they were laying back on his couch making out like there was no tomorrow. He was laying underneath her with his hands on her waist. Spencer laid above running her hands up and down his chest, and through his hair and down his face. They never kissed like this before. Toby wonders where this puts them, but he's too afraid to stop this and ask. He doesn't want it to end. Spencer doesn't seem to want it to end either. A few minutes ago, when he pulled back a fraction of an inch, Spencer captured his bottom lip between her lips, and brought him back in, and they haven't stopped kissing since.

At first, they didn't seem to hear the door to Toby's apartment open and some friends walk in. The door shut quietly behind the people that came in.

"Hey, Toby, what's going ON..."

Ezra stopped mid sentence when he saw the couple making out of the couch. Toby accidentally bit Spencer's lip when they pulled away. They sat up on the couch with their hair messed up and their closed tattered up. Standing right in the entrance of living room is Ezra along with Aria, Hanna, and Caleb.

* * *

**Looks like Spencer and Toby just got caught in an awkward situation. What's going to happen next? What will their friends reactions be? **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey, guys, I love you all for reviewing and I like how you're all excited for me to update, but if you're going to leave a comment, could it please be something besides just telling me to update? I know I need to update. I'm not trying to be mean it's just that's all I seem to be getting lately is people telling me to update. I would like some redback on past chapters.**

**This chapter takes place seconds after where last chapter left off.**

* * *

Toby stops playing and holds the guitar steady on his lap. Spencer stares back at him like she's in a daze. His heart is racing more than it was when he started playing. Right now his forehead has beads of sweat dripping down it and his hands are shaky. He doesn't take her eyes off her. Spencer lifts up her right hand and touches his face. He swallows as she starts leaning in, he soon follows her movements. The second he closes his eyes, he feels her lips on his. Her lips moved against his in a soft graze. Cupping her face with his hands, Toby deepens the kiss. Spencer uses her free hand to hold the back of his head, bringing his head down more to her level.

Time passed by, and before they knew it, they were laying back on his couch making out like there was no tomorrow. He was laying underneath her with his hands on her waist. Spencer laid above running her hands up and down his chest, and through his hair and down his face. They never kissed like this before. Toby wonders where this puts them, but he's too afraid to stop this and ask. He doesn't want it to end. Spencer doesn't seem to want it to end either. A few minutes ago, when he pulled back a fraction of an inch, Spencer captured his bottom lip between her lips and brought him back in, and they haven't stopped kissing since.

Ezra went on a double date with Aria along with Caleb and Hanna. Now, they're heading to Toby's apartment to see if he wants to hang out with them. They swung by Spencer's house earlier to find out if she wanted to come too, but she wasn't home. Ezra lead the way up to Toby's apartment.

"I didn't know Toby lived in an apartment building," Hanna said.

"He wanted to keep his living space small and easy to clean," Ezra said.

"Are you sure we should interfere with his plans?" Aria said. "I mean, what if he's busy doing something?"

"He's not," Ezra said. "Last I heard, Toby was staying home tonight doing nothing."

"I wish Spencer was coming with us," Hanna said.

"I've tried calling her twice tonight and she hasn't answered," Aria said.

Hanna groaned, "where could she be?"

"I don't know."

The girls and Caleb stood back while Ezra unlocked the door to Toby's apartment then walked inside. Aria, Hanna, and Caleb followed Ezra inside the apartment. The apartment is kind of dark. There's one little lamp on behind the couch.

"Hey, Toby, what's going ON..."

Ezra stopped mid-sentence when he saw the couple making out on the couch. Toby accidentally bit Spencer's lip when they pulled away. They sat up on the couch with their hair messed up and their closed tattered up. Standing right in the entrance of the living room is Ezra along with Aria, Hanna, and Caleb. Hanna steps in front of Ezra.

"Oh my god," she gasps.

"What's going on here?" Ezra asked.

"Um, uh," Spencer and Toby both stuttered and looked at each other.

"Toby was choking on something!" Spencer shouted.

"Right," Toby backed her up. "And Spencer was giving me CPR."

"That was some intense CPR," Caleb said.

Hanna smacked Caleb's chest and said, "she wasn't giving him CPR you idiot, they were making out."

"Oh," Caleb nodded. "Nope, that still doesn't sound right."

Aria walked over and sat in one of the chairs.

"You guys, what is going on?" She asks. "First Spencer hated him, then you guys got along, then you hated each other, then you guys became friends, and now here you two are making out on the couch."

Ezra came over and sat next to Aria. Pretty soon, Caleb and Hanna came over to sit down.

"Alright, you guys want the truth?" Spencer asked.

All four of them nodded.

"Okay," she sighed. "The truth is, Toby just got casted for a role in a movie and he asked me to help him rehearse a scene."

"If that were true, I would know about him getting a role in a movie," Ezra said.

Spencer looked at Toby.

"It's okay, we can tell them," Toby said.

"Okay, here's the real truth," she said. "When my parents told me that I couldn't see Toby anymore and by see I mean hang out, I felt I don't know_ sad, so I tried shutting him out. When that didn't work Toby went all drunk-rage-crazy, so I had no choice but to tell him the truth. I want to spend time with him, but my parents were watching me like a hawk, so we came up with this study plan to hide from my parents. After awhile, I finally admitted to myself that I actually do sorta care about Toby."

"And now Spencer and I are working on writing a song for the talent show at school," Toby continued. "We were working on something just now and kind of got lost in the moment. The next thing we know, our mouths are molding together as one."

"That's a relief," Caleb said. "For a second there I thought you two were wrestling."

"Yeah," Hanna chuckled. "Tongue wrestling."

Spencer bit her lip and says, "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you guys about this sooner, are you mad at me?"

"No, we're not mad," Aria smiled.

"Speak for yourself. Ouch!" Hanna yelped when Aria kicked her ankle. "I mean of course we forgive you, Spence."

"Why did you guys come here?" Toby asks.

"Why, were you hoping to get all the way?" Ezra teased.

Toby gives him a look.

"We came here to see if you guys wanted to go midnight bowling with us," Aria said.

"I-I doesn't know," Spencer said. "I should be getting home soon."

"Oh come on Spencer," Hanna said. "Just one game."

"I guess one game wouldn't hurt," Spencer agreed.

"Great, how about you, Toby?" Aria asked.

"Sure," he nodded. "I'm in."

The six of them drove to the bowling alley in separate cars. Spencer drove her own car since she would be leaving straight from the Alley. Toby also drove his own car. Aria went with Ezra and since Caleb and Hanna came to Toby's apartment with them, they rode in the car with Spencer. They got to the Bowling Alley after midnight and bought one game. Spencer is in the lead with 120 points, Toby is in second with 105 points, Caleb is in third with 97 points. Aria and Ezra are tied with 88 points and lastly, Hanna with 78 points. It's now Spencer's turn to bowl.

"Better be careful that I don't catch up to you," Toby teased.

"In your dreams," she teased right back.

Spencer rolled and got another strike. She jumped up and pumped her fist in the air. That's her second time getting three strikes in a row. She's on fire.

"Show off," Toby mumbled.

Spencer laughed and went to go sit back down.

"Spencer."

The whole gang turned around at the sound of someone calling out her name. Spencer turned around and felt an achy feeling in her stomach at who is coming her way. There he is with his brown curly hair, that Latino skin, and those big, brown, lying eyes.

"Alex," Spencer choked out.

He stops in front of her and spreads his hands out to his sides, "I've been trying to call you so we could talk."

"Well, I don't want to talk."

"Well, we need to."

"There's nothing to talk about," Spencer argues.

"I think you need to hear my side of the explanation."

"Oh, I heard it alright. I wouldn't put out, so you found a girl who would."

"That's not the only reason. I thought that you were going to break up with me."

"Why would you think that?" She asked.

"Because we weren't spending anytime together."

"And who's fault was that, Alex?"

"Spencer please just let me talk to you."

"No!" She shouts. Tears are now in her eyes, "don't you understand? I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to look at you, I don't even want to think about you. You broke my trust. That's on you, so don't come crawling back to me begging me to talk to you, just stop. What we had is over. I'm over you, and I'm over the whole situation, so just move on with your life and leave me alone!"

"Spencer, please..."

"She said leave her alone," a male voice behind her said. "So leave her alone."

Alex stared at the man standing over Spencer's shoulder. He slowly started backing away, then turned around and left. Spencer nearly bumped into Toby's chest when she turned around.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

Spencer didn't say anything she just looked up into his baby blue eyes.

"Spencer?" He called to her.

She looks like she's in a daze. Without any warning, she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him lightly on the lips. Toby finds his hands on her hips. She stops the kiss after a couple seconds and stands back with her arms around his shoulders just looking at him.

"What was that for?" He asks.

"What?" She smirks. "Am I not allowed to kiss my boyfriend in public?"

"Boyfriend? You don't have a..." He froze when he caught on to what she meant. "Oh," he smiles, "I get it."

She laughs and pulls his head back down to kiss him again.

* * *

**Looks like Spencer has a new boyfriend! I bet you all are happy about that. Will Spencer and Toby last long as a couple or did they rush into it?**

**Next chapter is their duet, so it should be a pretty exciting episode. I'll update soon, bye. **


	21. Chapter 21

**I apologize in advance for the awful songwriting. Lol, like I've said I'm not a songwriter. **

* * *

Days, when Spencer has to spend time with her family, are always a struggle. It doesn't happen very often, but when it does, she would always give anything to be somewhere else. Tonight, she was forced to attend a social gathering after her dad won a really tough court case that's been going on for months. He finally won and wanted to get out and celebrate with the men from his firm. Tonight, they're honoring Peter at this dinner, so Spencer is forced to come. So, she puts on her nicest dress, touches up her makeup, and heads to the dinner with her parents.

Veronica walked around with her arm strapped to Peter's side. Both of them wore fake smiles. They whole family has to act like they're a perfect little family on the outside, but on the inside, they're a crazy, dysfunctional family. Spencer and Melissa walked not far behind them with fake grins on their faces. Even the golden daughters have to act like everything's okay.

"Peter."

Mr. Coldstone came up to talk with him. That's Peter's boss. Peter turned around and beamed at the gentleman.

He shook his hand and said, "how are you doing tonight, Mr. Coldstone?"

"I'm doing good. I wanted to congratulate you on your win today. You made this firm very proud."

"Well, I'm proud to do it."

"I was hoping I could speak with you. It's about my retirement. I'm starting to look for my replacement for when I leave. Ah, could we get a drink?"

Peter nodded and removed his arm from his wife, "of course."

The two gentlemen walked away together. Veronica smiled at her two daughters and lead them back to their table. A moment later, Peter returned to his family.

"Veronica, may I have a word with you?" He asked.

"What is it?"

"It's about a job, Mr. Coldstone is retiring and wants me to take over as head of the firm."

"That's great," Veronica smiled. "But, Isn't the main office in New York?"

"Yeah, that's what I want to talk to you about. It's about moving to New York so I can do this job."

"Move to New York!" Veronica exclaimed. "We...we can't move my job is here."

"New York isn't too far and you can get a new job."

"What about Spencer's schooling. I thought it would be nice for her to finish the senior year in Rosewood."

"Spencer can attend the finest school in New York," Peter insisted.

"I don't want to change schools," Spencer said. "My friends are here."

"You can visit your friends, sweetie."

"Peter, I think Spencer's right. We can't move, not now, not when things are going so well here."

"Veronica do you know how important this job is to me!?" He raised his voice.

"Do you know how important my job is to me?" Veronica challenged.

"Screw your job!" Peter shouted while standing up.

Veronica stood up as well, "Peter lower your voice."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"I can't quit my job and move to New York. I like my job and I like where I live. The girls like it here too.

"Who cares? Spencer is the only one who lives with us. Melissa doesn't even live with us anymore. New York could be a perfect place for us."

"I need more time to think about this," Veronica said calmly.

"There's nothing to think about. We're moving to New York!"

"Nothing's decided yet! I still have to figure out what I'm going to do about work."

"This is about me, Veronica! Not you."

"Oh, right I forgot it's always about you!" She snapped.

The whole time, Spencer sat there trying to hold her tears in. There they go again. Her chest feels tight from trying so hard to hold the tears in. She can't take this anymore. Spencer grabs her little purse on the floor beside her and slowly rises from her seat. Her heels clicked on the floor as she walked out. She walked out into the crisp, cool evening air. Her arms are folded over her chest and she finally lets the tears out. She leans back against the stone wall and crouches down on the ground with her knees against her chest. Sitting right there in the dark she just lets herself go. She cried and cried then her cries turned into sobs. She cried and cried until she couldn't cry anymore.

* * *

Toby and Ezra sat on Toby's couch watching the credits of the movie they just watched crawl up the screen. Toby finished up the beer he was drinking then set it on the table.

"Wanna watch another?" He asked.

"Nah," Ezra shook his head. "I think I've watched enough movies for one day."

"How about more beet?"

"Yeah, I'll have more beer."

Toby stood up and started walking into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and got out another bottle of beer. Then he turned to the cabinet and was going to get a bag of chips down when he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, can you get that?" He asked Ezra.

Ezra nodded and stood up to answer the door. He opened it and froze when he saw a red-eyed, stuffy-nosed Spencer standing out in the hallway. Spencer felt embarrassed having him see her like this. She tried her best to clean up her tears when she was in her car but started crying on her way up the elevator. Ezra took a step back.

"Uh, Toby, I think this is for you."

Toby walked out of the kitchen with the bag of chips in one hand and beer in the other. It only took one look at her for him to drop everything and rush over to her. He reaches his hand out to her and lays it on her shoulder.

"Spencer, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," she hiccuped. "I didn't mean to interrupt your boys night."

"No, no, it's okay. Come on in."

Ezra moved to the side and allowed Toby to guide her over to the couch. Since Toby didn't bother to shut the door, he did. Toby and Spencer sit down on the couch and Ezra leans against the kitchen counter.

"What's wrong?" Toby tried asking again.

"Um... My parents...they keep...and they're driving me insane." She tried to speak over her tears.

"I'll be in the back room," Ezra said.

"No," Spencer stood up. "I'll leave. I shouldn't have come here. I'm sorry for intruding on your night."

Toby placed his hand over her shoulder and set her back down.

"You don't have to leave Spencer."

"Yeah," Ezra agreed. "You can stay and hang out with us if you want. It's really not a problem."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"I can just go to Hanna's or Mona's."

"No, Spencer," Toby said. "You can stay. I'm not sending my crying girlfriend away."

"Okay," she finally agreed. "I'll stay."

"Good," Ezra said. "Now, I'll give you two some privacy."

Ezra picked up his bottle of beer and walked back to the bedroom. After he left the room, Toby turned all of his attention on to her.

"You wanna tell be what happened?"

"My parents are fighting again. They're always fighting and I can't take it anymore," she said through gritted teeth.

"What were they fighting about this time?"

"Moving to New York."

Toby froze, "you're...you're moving?"

She shrugged and said, "I don't know. My dad got this really good job offer and the main office is in New York. My father wants to go, but my mother wants to stay. I know New York isn't too far, but I don't want to go."

"Have you tried telling your dad that?"

"Yes, but he's being stubborn and is only seeing things his way. He doesn't care how any of this effects me or my mother. I walked out on my dad's victory dinner because I couldn't stand the fighting anymore."

He hugged her with one arm and said, "it's okay, you did the right thing."

"I promise, I won't stay long," she whispered.

"Nonsense stay as long as you want."

The back door opened and Ezra came back out into the living room. He came out with his hand covering his eyes and a small smile on his face.

"Is it safe to come out or do you need more time untangling yourself from each other?"

"Shut up," Toby rolled his eyes and smiled. "It's safe."

"Wait! Let me put my shirt back on!" Spencer teased.

The three of them laughed. Ezra came over and the three of them just sat on the couch watching whatever's on TV, which wasn't much. Spencer didn't stay the whole night. After she insisted a thousand times that she was okay with staying at Mona's for the night, Toby finally agreed and allowed her to go. He walked her down to her car and kissed her goodnight.

* * *

The day of the talent show came quicker than either of them planned. Toby and Spencer managed to write a song that they both agreed sounds pretty good. They've spent the last couple days rehearsing it until it sounded perfect. Toby wrote the music and Spencer actually put together most of the lyrics. This song could very well win them first place.

Spencer and Toby are on stage where the talent show will take place in about an hour doing one last rehearsal. The closer the time comes, the more nervous Spencer is getting.

**Spencer:** _If I give you my heart, will you treat it right?_

**Toby: **_I promise my soul I will treat it right It's you and me girl till the end of time 'Cause you already know._

Toby finished the song by playing one last note. Spencer smiled as he finished the song. They really do sound great and they sound even greater together. Toby lifted the guitar strap over his head and took it off from hanging over his shoulder.

"I think we sounded pretty good," she said.

"Me too," he smiled. "Spencer I've been wanting to ask you something. It's about the song we wrote."

"That will have to wait," Mona said while marching up on stage. "You guys need to get to your dressing stations. The talent show starts in twenty minutes and you need to get ready."

"Yes ma'am," Spencer saluted.

Toby smiled as he followed her off the stage. They each went to their dressing stations to get ready for tonight. Spencer was wearing her outfit underneath her sweater, but she still needs to fix her hair and makeup. After spending thirty minutes just doing her hair, she could hear Mona going up on stage to introduce the first act, which is Noel doing some hip hop dance with his buddies Chris and Ryan. Lots of cheering and clapping could be heard so Noel must be doing good.

"Knock, knock."

Spencer turned around to see Aria, Hanna, Emily, and surprisingly Alison. It looks like Emily and Alison are here together. The three girls were all wearing similar looking dresses. They're all strapless knee length dresses with a lighter shade of the dresses color as a ribbon type thing around their waist. Hanna's dress is red, Aria's dress is black, and Emily's dress is purple. Alison is wearing a floor length dress with the top part white with black sparkly polka dots around it and the skirt part of her dress is plain black.

"Hey, guys," Spencer smiled and stood up to greet them.

"Spencer you look amazing," Aria said.

"And we can't wait to hear your guys' song," Hanna said.

"I'm excited for you all to hear, but mostly nervous."

"Nervous?" Hanna asked. "Like I'm about to throw up in my handbag nervous?"

"No, not that nervous, but pretty close."

"You're going to do great, Spence," Emily said. "Toby's going to be right up there with you and you guys will be great."

"Yeah, you guys are going to blow the roof of this place," Hanna said.

Spencer laughed, "thanks guys and thanks for coming to support."

"Like we would miss this," Aria said.

"Spencer!" Mona called out. "Go find Toby, you guys are on after Jenna."

Spencer found Toby standing by the stage looking out at who's performing. Right now, Jenna is out there playing her flute then dancing to a song. The crowd seems to really like it. By the look on Toby's face, Spencer thinks he likes it too.

"Hey, there you are," he said while putting his arm around her. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Hey, Spencer you're going to do great. Remember karaoke?"

She nodded.

"Good," he kissed her forehead.

Jenna ended her performance and the crowd broke out into an applause. She exits the stage and Mona rushes back on to introduce the next act, which is them.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Mona started. "We have a special treat for you. Here to perform a new song, actually it's a duet. Here to perform is Spencer Hastings along with you know him as Air Toby!"

An explosion of applause broke out as Spencer and Toby took the stage. Toby smiled and waved at everyone. Spencer stood still like a statue. Toby straps his guitar over his shoulder and starts playing. He plays for about thirty seconds before stepping up to the mic.

**Toby: **_If I give you my hand, will you give me your heart? I promise my soul I will treat it right_

_It's you and me girl till the end of time Give me your hand and I'll give you my heart 'Cause you already know_

He plays guitar for a bit. Spencer still hasn't made any movements. She's just staring out at the crowd with her palms all sweaty.

**Toby: **_If I offer my hand won't you please take it? If there's one thing I know it's that I love you_

_I can't give you the world, but I will try I want you to know that I will do anything to make you mine_

_I will give my hand, my heart, and soul I'll give you everything if you promise to be mine _

_Now, if I give you my hand, will you give me your heart? I promise my soul I will treat it right It's you and me girl till the end of time_

_Give me your hand and I'll give you my heart You already know what you mean to me You are my life My living soul_

_It's you and me girl till the end of time_

Toby continues to play the guitar as Spencer's solo is coming up. He can tell that she's still shaking. He nods at her. Spencer lifts up her mic.

**Spencer: **_H...Here's the key to my heart Won't you please take it? Keep it safe next to yours_

_If I give you my hand, will you give me your heart? I promise my soul I will treat it right You already have my heart please don't break it_

_Now, if you give me your hand I will give you my heart, but you gotta promise your soul you will treat it right _

_My hearts been broken before and I know that you could be the one to fix it _

**Toby: **_If I give you my hand, will you give me your heart? I promise my soul I will treat it right_

**Both: **_Your hands in my hand and your heart is my heart _

**Spencer: **_I'm trusting you to hold the key to my heart Please don't break it_

**Toby: **_I won't break it_

**Spencer: **_It's been broken before_

**Toby: **_I won't be the one to break your heart If it's been broken before I'll try to fix it_

**Both: **_You already know what you mean to me You are my life, my beating heart My heart was broken before and you fixed it_

_~short guitar solo~_

**Toby: **_If I give you my hand, will you give me your heart?_

**Spencer:** _If I give you my heart, will you treat it right?_

**Toby: **_I promise my soul I will treat it right It's you and me girl till the end of time You already know..._

* * *

**You will find out the results of the talent show when I update again. I promise this will be the last song I try to write. Lol**


	22. Chapter 22

The crowd cheered when Mona took the stage to announce the third, second, and first place winners. Seventeen people performed in the show. Toby and Spencer stood up on stage with the rest of the performers. They stood there with their hands laced together.

Mona tapped the mic then spoke into it, "lots of amazing performers tonight. Who knew this school was filled with so many talented people? Unfortunately only, three will leave with some prize money tonight. Our third place winner will get five-hundred dollars. Our second place winner will get one-thousand dollars. And our first place winner will get two-thousand dollars. Shall we start by announcing our third place winner?"

Mona unfolds the white paper and reads off the name.

"Our third place winner is...Jenna Marshall!"

The crowd clapped and cheered for Jenna, Jenna. However, was flabbergasted that she got not just the second place, but third. Spencer hid her smirk by burying her face into Toby's sleeve. Jenna took her prize money and stepped back with the rest.

"Our second place winner for the one-thousand dollar prize is Spoby! Aka Spencer and Toby!"

They both smiled and stepped forward to accept their prize. They are getting a thousand dollars so they've had that much to donate. Spencer is also thrilled that even though they didn't win first place, they still beat Jenna.

"And now, it's time to announce our first place winner is…" Mona took a dramatic pause; "Jessica Snider!"

Everyone cheered for Jessica when she stepped forward Jessica is in the tenth grade. She went blind when she was only four years old. For her performance, she played and sang the Cup Song from 'Pitch Perfect.' She really was amazing. Toby and Spencer both feel that she deserved to win. Everyone was satisfied with the winners. Jenna, on the other hand, freaked out that a blind girl won first place over her.

* * *

After the show, the whole gang went out for dinner together. They could not stop talking about the show.

"You guys killed it tonight on stage," Hanna said.

Spencer blushed and looked down at the table.

"How awesome was it to see the look on Jenna's face when she got the third place?" Aria said.

"That was hilarious I'm not going to lie," Mona said.

"I'm so glad that Jessica won," Emily said.

"Me too," Spencer said. "She was good."

"I heard she's working on making a record," Ezra said.

"She should make a record. She's a really good singer," Mona said.

"Speaking of records," Toby started; "Spencer there is something I've been wanting to talk to you about."

"Okay."

"I would like to put that song we sang tonight and record it to put on my album."

"Oh," she said. "Well, if that's what you want to do then go ahead."

"Spencer I would like you to record the song with me."

Spencer dropped her spoon and stared up at him wide-eyed.

"Y-you want me to be on your album?" He nodded. "But if I'm on the album more people will hear me and if they hear that song they'll want to hear it live."

Toby nodded and said, "yes, that's usually how it works."

"Toby I-I can't." She took a deep breath and stood up. "I need some air."

Hanna put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Spencer don't throw up."

Spencer brushed off Hanna's hand and walked outside. Not even a second later the door behind her open and somebody else walked out. She didn't even have to look behind her to know who it was. He reached out to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Toby, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking a pretty song, pretty girl, with a pretty voice would sound good on an album."

She turned around to look at him.

"Toby I can't be on your album."

"Why not? You sound great."

"This is your album. You should do this on your own. And if we have to sing this song live I don't think I'll be able to get through that. I barely got through tonight."

Toby stepped up to her and used his hands to brush both sides of her hair back.

"Spencer, you don't have to be on the album if you don't want to. I just thought it would be nice to share that song with more people. I think more people should hear you sing. You're really good."

She smiled, "thank you and I'm flattered by your offer, but I just don't know if I could sing in front of millions of people again."

"I understand."

"You are free to record the song as a solo of you want, but I just, I just can't do it."

"Before I do that, I think I'll give you more time to think about it. I feel like the song wouldn't be right without you."

"How far have you gotten with your album?"

"So far, I've written six songs for an album of eight songs."

"Cool," she nodded. "You're almost there."

"You wrote pretty much the whole song we sang. Are you interested in co-writing?"

"Toby, we just had this conversation."

"It's just co-writing. You don't have to sing live or anything."

"Fine I'll do it," she said.

Toby grinned and said, "yes! I love you!"

"What?" She froze

"I mean I love you for doing this."

"Oh," she nodded. "I should probably get home soon."

"Okay, I'll give you a ride."

"Okay, give me a second to say goodbye to the others."

Toby nodded then left to get the car. The drive to Spencer's house took a minimum of five minutes. Her parents are still upset about her night out with Toby and they don't know that she's been spending time with him let alone dating him. Toby parked his car at the end of her driveway and walked Spencer up to her back door. The lights are off inside so Spencer figured her parents finally got tired of fighting and went to bed. Before Spencer went inside, Toby pulled her in for a goodbye kiss. Like always, their kiss turned into a make out on her back patio. About half way through, the backlight turned on.

Spencer and Toby froze and looked up just in time to see her mother open the door and see both of her parents. Veronica gave them her famous 'mom look' and crossed her arms. It didn't help much to have her catch them together with Toby's hands practically glued to Spencer's hips.

* * *

**Busted. And I'm ending this chapter with a cliffhanger. What will Spencer's parents say? Guess you'll have to find out next chapter. You guys usually do a great job with reviewing. Keep it up!**


	23. Chapter 23

Veronica and Peter stared at the man holding their daughter's waist. Toby's hands were holding on to Spencer like a child holding on to his favorite teddy bear. They looked at each other and slowly stepped away from each other. Spencer smiled at her parents awkwardly.

"Hey, Mom, Dad, how's it going?"

Peter's face turned red, and his eyes burned daggers into Toby's eyes. He turned his gaze over to his daughter.

"Spencer Jill Hastings!" He shouted; "What is this!?"

Spencer hesitated to speak up, "this is the end of my date with Toby."

"Inside now," Peter hissed.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Spencer," Toby said.

He leaned down to kiss Spencer goodnight right in front of her parents. Peter growled underneath his closed mouth when Toby walked away. Spencer looked at her parents before stepping inside. Peter slammed the door behind them and crossed his arms.

"What the hell are you doing with him!?" He yelled. "I thought I told you to stay away from him!"

"He needed my help tonight so, I helped him."

"I know you've been helping him a lot more than just tonight," he said. Peter held up three magazines. Each magazine had a picture of Toby with Spencer doing some good deeds. "I saw these at my firm. How long has this been going on?"

"I've been helping him for about a month."

"You mean after I had told you to stay away from him, you snuck behind our backs and continued to see him! You disobeyed me, Spencer! I think moving to New York will be good for you because as soon as we move, I'm taking away your phone, and you'll never be allowed to see Toby again!"

Spencer's heart fell. She walked after her dad who walked into the living room.

"You can't keep me from seeing Toby."

Peter stepped up to her and said, "you want to bet on that? Starting now, your mother, and I will be keeping an extra eye on you, so you don't try to sneak off to see your friend. We'll hire a private investigator to follow you around if that's what it takes."

"You are getting way out of control with this!" Spencer shouted. "And Toby is not just my friend, he's my boyfriend."

Spencer didn't think her father's face could get any darker, but his face just took on fifty shades of red.

"That's it," he growled. "You are grounded until we move to New York. And just so you don't get any ideas to sneak off to see him every other weekend, I'm hiring a watchdog to keep an eye on you."

"You can higher the FBI to watch me, you could lock me up in my room or a cell. You could ship me off to some place, but nothing and I mean nothing will stop me from seeing Toby!"

"Don't test me, girl!"

"I'm not moving to New York. I'm eighteen you can't control me anymore! Now, I'm not going to stop seeing Toby so forget it."

She grabbed hold of the railing and climbed the stairs to her room. Veronica flinched when she heard her daughter slam her bedroom door. Things are getting way out of hand. It's time Veronica put her foot down and spoke her mind. She took a deep breath to prepare herself for what she's about to do.

* * *

Spencer sat up in her room typing on her laptop. She's looking up the video of Toby and her singing this afternoon. It already has five million hits on YouTube. Most of the comments are positive. She thought she would feel uncomfortable with everyone seeing this video of her singing, but surprisingly, she's not. She noticed how happy she looked up on stage with Toby by her side. She couldn't remember ever being that happy before. Veronica knocked on her door. Spencer shut her laptop and sat up in bed. Veronica entered the room and took a seat on the edge of her daughter's bed. They sat silently for a minute.

"Spencer," Veronica started. "I want to talk to you about something."

"Mom, I already know what you're going to say," she said. "But no matter what you and dad have to say I am not going to stay away from Toby. Remember that article about Toby getting drunk? That was because of me. He got drunk because you and dad forced me to shut him out. After that, I decided that I couldn't do that to him anymore. I care about Toby, a lot and I'm not shutting him out again."

"That's not what I came up here to say."

"Then what is this about?"

Veronica looked down at the ring on her finger and sighed, "your father is moving to New York without us."

"Wha...what does that mean?"

"It means your father and I are getting a divorce."

Spencer choked back her tears, "you're getting a divorce. But you've been married for."

"It doesn't matter how long. Things are too complicated and in case you haven't noticed it is like World War 2 in this house."

"Really? No, I haven't noticed. I always thought you were just watching the T.V. Too loud."

"Please don't joke right now, Spencer," Veronica shook her head. " This war between your father and I has been going on for far too long. Just battle after battle and it has to stop. Your dad is moving to New York next weekend, and you and I are staying here."

"Mom are you okay with this?"

Veronica nodded, "it's time for this to end, Spencer we both know it. Divorces are hard, but I think the thing could be better for us after all the legal stuff passes."

Spencer wrapped an arm around her mother, "I'm sorry, mom."

"It's not your fault, sweetie, it's just...time."

"Mom I'm sorry I hide Toby from you guys. I really, really like him, so please, don't make me say goodbye to him."

Her mother sighed, "part of this whole split up between me and your father is so you can be happier. If Toby makes you happy, I guess it would be unfair for me to keep you from him."

She smiled, "what are you saying?"

"I watched the video of you and Toby singing tonight you're amazing by the way. Anyway, I noticed how happy you looked, but the whole time I was watching, I couldn't help but notice the way Toby was looking at you. He looked at you like... He looked at you like a sunset over the ocean. He looked at you like you were a rainbow after a beautiful rainstorm. He looked at you like you were his whole world. So, I'm saying you can continue seeing Toby."

Spencer smiled and hugged her mother tight. Veronica laughed and pulled her daughter away so she could get a chance to breathe.

"Wait a minute," she said. "I want to meet this boy properly to make sure that this man is good enough for my daughter."

Spencer froze, "you want to meet Toby?"

She nodded, "sometime for lunch, maybe? How about Saturday at 1 p.m. At the Applerose Grill?"

Spencer bit her lip and nodded, "okay, I'll talk with Toby about it."

"Great," Veronica patted her shoulder then stood up. "Goodnight, Spencer."

"Goodnight, mom."

* * *

"Rule number one, don't mention my father. Rule number two, do not try to grab me under the table because believe me she will know. She's Veronica, so she will know. Rule number three, when my mother asks you a question don't be afraid to make eye contact. You'll find it's much easier than pretending you dropped something on the floor to avoid answering. Don't be afraid to talk about your music, but not too much. Don't try too hard to impress her because mothers hate that. Just be your amazing, wonderful self and she'll like you. If you're lucky she may even smile at you before dessert."

Spencer explained everything to Toby on the way to the Grill. Toby agreed to meet Spencer's mother to make her happy. It will be easier to have a pleasant conversation with her mother without her father there giving him the death stare. Toby wants to make a good first impression on her mother. Well, second since her first impression of Toby was seeing him with his hands glued to her daughter's waist. He even made a note to dress nicely for today. He put on a nice blue, plaid button up shirt and light blue jeans. He combed his hair out nicely to make himself look really nice.

They entered the Grill hand in hand and saw Veronica waiting for them at a table set for four. Together they walked over there to greet her. Veronica smiled when she saw them standing in front of her table.

"Hi, mom," Spencer smiled. "This is my boyfriend Toby, Toby this is my mother Veronica."

Toby reached out to give Spencer's mother a firm but soft handshake.

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Hastings," Toby said with a smile.

Veronica smiled back and said, "and you too. Spencer's told me all kinds of things about you."

Toby looked over at Spencer and said, "oh really?"

"Yeah, it's weird how her view on you has changed since last summer."

"Okay," Spencer interrupted. "Why don't we order something for lunch."

Spencer and Toby took their seats next to each other at the table sitting across from Veronica. They each looked at their menus and sat their in awkward silence. A waitress with dark red hair and green eyes came over to take their order. Spencer ordered a caesar salad with croutons and a slice of apple pie. Toby ordered a steak burger with lettuce, tomato, and cheese along with a side of fries that Spencer will surely steal from him. Veronica ordered a chicken salad with an ice tea. It took twenty-five minutes for their food to be served to them.

"So, Toby," Veronica started while poking at her salad with her fork. "Tell me about your music."

"Uh, well," he looked over at Spencer and she gestured for him to speak. "I record covers of songs and I've recently got back from my first world tour. Right now, I'm working on my first handwritten album."

Veronica nodded and said, "that's great. I must say I'm surprised Spencer agreed to do that talent show. She's usually really shy when it comes to singing in front of a live audience. Spencer does fine giving speeches for the debate team, but with singing, she's a nervous reck. Seeing you up there with her really helped. She looked really calm."

"It was actually Spencer's idea to do the show," Toby said. "She wanted to win some prize money and donate it to this orphanage. I offered to be up on stage with her encase she got too nervous."

"Well, you helped her a lot and anyone who offers my daughter help is worthy of her time in my eyes anyway."

"Thank you," Toby smiled. "You know Spencer and I wrote that song we sang. I wrote the music and Spencer wrote most of the lyrics."

"You help a lot with the lyrics," Spencer said.

"But you did most of it, which is why I would like your help writing my last two songs."

"Spencer that sounds wonderful," Veronica said. "Are you going to do it?"

Spencer nodded, "yeah, I told him I would."

"It would be nice if the song you two sang was featured on his album."

"It's going to be on there, but only the solo version," Toby said.

"Spencer's not going to be on it?"

"I asked her if she wanted to, but she said no. I respect her decision."

"That's nice of you to offer," Veronica said. "Well, Toby, you seem like a nice young man and my daughter seems to be fawned of you. It's still strange to think of my daughter being with you after the what she used to think of you. I guess my daughter's a good example on people having a change of mind."

"I've had a very big change of mind on Toby," Spencer said. "For once in my life I was wrong about him, but now," she looks at him and smiles; "I think my mind is made up."

Veronica smiled, "good. I hope to meet with you guys soon."

Veronica stood up from the table as did Spencer and Toby. Veronica reached out to shake Toby's hand again.

"Again, Toby, it was lovely to meet you. I would like to stay longer, but I have a case that starts in an hour."

"It was nice to meet you too Ms. Hastings."

"Goodbye Spencer."

Veronica collected her bag off the table and walked out. Spencer smiled at Toby and reached for his hand. Together they walked out of the Applerose Grill. Spencer is satisfied with how today went. She's still upset about her parents getting a divorce but maybe it's for the best. When they got back to Toby's apartment, Spencer kissed Toby's cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked with a smile.

"To thank you for today. You were amazing with my mom. My mother and I never got along before, but today, with you, I think things can be different for all of us."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against his side, "I'm glad to do it and I would do it again if that would make you even more happy." He stroked her cheek and said, "I would do anything to make you happy."

She smiled, "even stay up all night with me to watch The Notebook?"

He laughed a pressed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Anything you want."

"Okay," she smiled and clapped her hands together. "I'll put the movie in. Can you make the popcorn and bring in drinks?"

He nodded and said, "sure."

She leaned up to kiss him softly then broke away to go get the movie. Toby smiled to himself as he watched her. _I love you_ he thought. He's been kicking himself for telling her he loved her than taking it back. Maybe tonight will be the night he tells her without chicken out or taking it back. He's pretty sure he does love her. Here's to hoping he works up the nerve and tells her.

* * *

**Looks like another movie night is coming next chapter. Which means cute Spoby scenes. Will Toby work up the courage and tell Spencer he loves her or will he chicken out? Get me ten new reviews and I will try to update as early as Wednesday.**


	24. Chapter 24

Toby and Spencer spent the whole night together on his couch watching movies. They started out watching The Notebook at 4 PM then watched A Walk To Remember. After they finished watching A Walk To Remember, they watched a movie that Toby picked out, Ghost Rider. Right now, they're watching Breaking Dawn.

Toby is sitting back against the couch with one of his arms wrapped around Spencer's body and the other lounging on the back of the couch. Spencer is leaning against Toby's side with her head on his chest. Both of them seem to have their eyes glued to the screen. Toby keeps playing with Toby's hair by twirling her brown locks around with his fingers. Every once in awhile he would rub her back and kiss her forehead.

"I've never met a guy who actually watches Twilight," Spencer admitted.

"I don't."

"Then why do you have it?"

He shrugged and said, "In case I meet a girl who likes watching it. Someone like you."

"I don't like Twilight," she admitted.

He looked at her," you don't?"

She shook her head, "I just watch it to make fun of the movie."

"Oh," he chuckled. "That makes sense. I just thought maybe you had a thing for Edward or Jacob the guy who doesn't own a shirt."

"Um Nah, I'm kind of into the bad boy, guitarist type now," she teased. "And a guy with a nice body."

"And I just so happen to fit your needs?"

"Yes," she smiled up at him. "You do."

"Good."

He leaned down to kiss her softly. She pulled and rubbed their noses together. They went back to sitting like they were before. Spencer moved her hand up Toby's chest to rest above his heart. She could feel it beating inside his chest.

"What would you do if I was a werewolf?" He asked out of curiosity.

She looked up at him in a joking way and said, "you trying to tell me something?"

He smiled, "no, I'm just wondering. What if people could be, say a werewolf or a vampire, or even a zombie."

"That would be strange. I don't know what I would do."

"If you were a vampire or a werewolf of some sort, I would still love you the same."

Spencer felt her cheeks flush at the word Love. He's never said that to her before. He's said it once but meant it in a friend type sort of way. Did he mean it when he said it just now? It took Toby a minute to realize what he said. Panic rose through his system as he tried to come up with a cover up. Is it too earlier to be saying that? What if he scares her off.

"You would love me the same way?" She finally questioned.

"Oh, I didn't mean love, love like Love. I meant I would still care for you the same way I do now."

"Oh," she looked down. "Well, that makes sense."

Toby kicked himself for taking it back again. Of course, he loves her like that. Why is he so afraid to say it? If he keeps blurting it out then taking it back, Spencer might get confused by the mixed signals he's sending her.

"Actually," he spoke up again. "I take that back."

Spencer turned her whole body so she was looking at him. Toby took a deep breath and looked at her. This is it. Don't chicken out this time. There's no turning back. The worst thing that could happen is she doesn't feel that strongly about him just yet. That doesn't mean she won't ever will.

"I do love you," he said. "Not just in a friendly way. I mean it in a romantic way. A strong feeling way. I love you."

"Toby," her eyes began to water at his words.

"Now, I understand if you don't feel that strongly about me just yet, but I just wanted you to know how I feel."

She hushed him by placing her finger over his lips. He looked at her with wondering eyes waiting for her reaction. Did she love him? Does she just like him? Did he say he loved her too early and scared her off?

"You are a pop star and I'm just some girl in high school. I shouldn't be feeling this way about you. It's not fair to you and it's not fair to me. You deserve someone so much better than me. You should love someone who you can be seen out in public with without feeling ashamed of who you're with."

"Spencer," he interrupted. "I am not ashamed of you. I don't mind being seen in public with you. In fact, I like showing you off. I want everyone to see the girl I love walking around with me."

"You say that now, but just wait until you get all the slam for being with me."

"I don't care," he cupped her face so he was looking her right in the eye. "I love you and as long as I love you no one else's opinion matters."

"I guess there's nothing left to be said other than I love you too."

"Spence you don't have to say it just because I did."

"I'm not," she insisted. She smiled sincerely, "I love you."

Toby's pretty sure he hasn't smiled as big as he is right now. He pulled Spencer in and captured her lips between his own. She smiled into the kiss and climbed over him so she's straddling his lap. Her fingers ran up his face to get lost in his hair while his hands held her waist. Spencer pulled away from the kiss in need of some air. They both sat there panting while they gazed into each other's eyes. Spencer ran one of her hands down his chest. Even with a shirt on she could feel how toned he is.

* * *

At some point during the evening, Toby picked Spencer up and moved their love fest to his bedroom. They continued to make out on his bed wrestling around trying to win the upper hand. Whenever Spencer would be on top of him while making out, he would grab hold of her waist and flip them over so he was on top. It's been a long fight, but it's one fight that they both enjoy. Spencer finally gave up trying to be in control and went for the hem of his shirt. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to the side. Once he was free from his shirt, she traced her hands around his abs. Toby smiled against her lips when he felt her tugging on his belt. He pulled away with a wide smile.

"Somebody is getting a little handsy," he teased.

Spencer didn't even crack a smile. Toby sat up on the bed with Spencer still wrapped up around him. She's looking at him in a way that she's never looked at him before or anyone. Her hands are placed on his shoulder blades and her eyes never left his. Toby's smile disappeared as he took in the way she's looking at him. He crept his hands up her back and pulled her close to him. He swallowed hard and looked at her seriously.

"Are you sure?" He asked not wanting to push things. He wanted to make sure he wasn't getting their signals crossed.

Spencer held one of her hands on his chest and nodded.

"Yes."

He looked at her for any signs of hesitation. When he didn't see any he plunged right in for the kiss. Not just any kiss. The kiss that would take them to the next level. Pieces of clothing were discarded and thrown carelessly across the room. Spencer's never done this before, so Toby wants to make sure she's comfortable with everything they're doing. When he slid inside her for the first time, he watched her face for any changes. She flinched a little most likely from the pain. They both know that the first few thrust can be a little painful, especially during your first time. After awhile though the pain lessened and eventually Spencer didn't feel any pain. Only pleasure.

Her moans and cries out with pleasure confirmed that he must have been doing something right. He can feel her nails digging into his back with each thrust. It's a pain, but it's a good pain. This pain will help him remember. When he sees those claws marks on his back, he'll know where they came from. After tonight, he will never forget their first time. He could be lost in a coma for ten years and he'd still never forget his first time with Spencer Hastings. She's just that memorable. He's determined to make it just as memorable for her as it will be for him.

* * *

**Since they're a little busy, I guess I'll be the one to say it. I was not expecting that. Haha. I hope you all liked that chapter. I'm sorry I'm a little late getting it uploaded, but hopefully the ending made up for that. Looks like things are going well for Spoby right now. How long will that last? Guess we'll have to find out. Thanks for reading please review and we'll see about another update this weekend. **


	25. Chapter 25

"What do you guys think about me changing my hair?" Hanna asked the girls at lunch. Like everyday Spencer is sitting with her friends talking about girl stuff. Spencer just shrugged and bit the lettuce off her fork.

"Why do you want to change your hair?" Emily asked.

Hanna shrugged, "I don't know. I feel like I could use a little change in my life."

"What were you thinking of doing with your hair?" Aria asked.

"I was thinking of getting black strands underneath."

"That could be cute," Aria said.

"I like your hair the way it is," Mona said.

Hanna shook her head and put away her pocket mirror. For some reason, Aria looked like she was uncomfortable. She kept shifting herself in her seat and crossing and uncrossing her legs.

"Aria why are you acting like you have ants in your pants?" Spencer asked.

"I'm a little on the edge this morning," she said.

"How come?" Emily asked.

"Ezra and I had a fight last night and I haven't been able to sit still ever since."

"What did you to have a fight over?" Hanna asked. "Which classic book is better?"

"No," she said. "It was something else that I can't talk about."

"We're your friends we tell each other everything," Spencer said.

Aria gave her a look, "everything?"

"Okay. I haven't told you guys everything," Spencer admitted.

"Would you care to fill us in on what we don't know?"

"I uh spent the weekend with Toby that's all."

"Must have been nice to get a little coupes time in this weekend," Mona said.

"It was. We watched movies and cuddled. It was nice to just be together without having to worry about my parents catching us."

"Spencer we know that we tend to pry into your personal life, but you don't have to tell us every time when you spend time with Toby," Hanna said. "Unless something else between you two happened."

"Nothing too important happened. We just spent the weekend together doing what any other couple would do."

Mona gave her a look, "care to clue us in a little more on what you mean?"

Spencer set her fork down on her tray and sighed.

"Well, on Saturday Toby and I spent the night together."

"So you've spent the night at Toby's place before," Aria.

"Yes, but we've never spent the night 'together'."

The girls all looked up at her when they realized what she meant. Hanna dropped her sandwich and stared at Spencer like she was crazy.

"You slept with Toby," Mona said.

Spencer bit her lip, "yeah."

"Oh my god," Hanna said. "When?"

"Saturday night, weren't you listening?" Spencer said.

"I can't believe you slept with Toby. You," Aria said.

"Why can't you believe it? I'm his girlfriend."

"It's just I never thought you would sleep with your boyfriend this early on in a relationship."

"We've been together for awhile."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm glad you're happy with Toby. You deserve to be happy."

"Thank you."

"So," Mona smirked. "Is Toby any good in bed?"

Spencer just smiled and went back to poking at her salad with her fork. Aria is still acting a little strange. She's acting even more strange since she learned about Spencer spending the night with Toby. Emily noticed how strange she's been acting and made a mental note to ask her later.

"So, where is Toby now?" Emily asked.

"What do you mean?"

"He usually sits with us and I haven't even seen him at school today."

"Oh, he has an interview with Good Morning America tomorrow so he left early this morning."

"That's awesome," Mona said. "I'm guessing Ezra went with Toby."

"Yeah," Aria said.

"That's exciting," Mona said. "I think it's great that Toby is being noticed a lot more."

The bell for the end of lunch rang. Spencer and the girls started gathering their stuff to leave. Emily and Hanna, however, planned to stay back and find out why Aria is acting so weird. Spencer, Mona, and Aria stood up, but the other two remained sitting.

"Aren't you two coming to class?" Spencer asked.

"We will," Emily said.

"We just wanted a moment to talk," Hanna added.

Spencer and Mona started walking away. Hanna grabbed Aria's hand and tugged her back down in her seat. Aria looked at them with wide eyes.

"What's going on?" Aria asked.

"What's going on with us?" Hanna questioned. "What's going on with you. You are all jittery."

"It's nothing," Aria insisted.

"Does this have to do with your fight with Ezra?" Emily asked.

"No," Aria lied. They gave her a look. "Okay, yes, it is"

"Aria, what's going on?" Emily asked. "What did you and Ezra fight about?"

Aria sighed, "we fought about Spencer and Toby."

"Why were you fighting about them?"

"Are you jealous of their relationship or something?" Hanna asked.

"No, but what Ezra is insisting is just horrible and I can't believe he actually thinks this would be a good idea for Spencer and Toby," Aria replied while shaking her head.

"I don't understand, what did he say?" Emily asked.

* * *

"_Ezra!" Aria shouted across the parking lot. "Ezra get back here!"_

_Ezra stopped walking and turned around. Aria looked at him furiously. They started off the night over a nice dinner talking about random stuff. Then, Ezra brings up Toby's career and how he doesn't want anything jeopardizing that. He has this idea that if things don't work out for Spencer, one of them or both of them could get seriously hurt. He thinks it would be best of Spencer and Toby either A) try hiding their relationship from the public or B) break up. He wants to protect Toby's career and Aria is furious with his suggestion. They got in a fight about it and Ezra stormed out. _

"_Ezra we have to talk about this."_

"_There's nothing to discuss."_

"_Of course there is something to discuss! What you're saying to me is that Toby and Spencer shouldn't be together."_

"_No, I just think they need to slow things down a bit. They just started dating two months ago and they're flaunting their relationship like the Titanic! I don't think Toby should be doing that."_

"_What is so wrong about Toby being proud of who he is with?" Aria questioned. "So what if he and Spencer are hanging out in public together? They are a couple!"_

"_They shouldn't be together!"_

"_And why not!"_

"_Because Spencer's not good enough for him!" Ezra shouted._

_Aria stood back in disbelief. _

"_You… I'm sorry. You don't think Spencer's good enough for Toby?"_

_Ezra sighed, "no, I don't mean that she's not good enough for him. It's just she's not good for image. Spencer's a good girl and she's falling for a well known pop star. The world of a celebrity is never as easy as it seems and if Spencer get's sucked into that world she will never be left alone. Spencer doesn't deserve to be chased around and have her life ruined by a secret from her past being published in a teen magazine. Believe me that is what will happen to her if she goes out with Toby."_

"_But Toby loves Spencer and I'm not sure about Spencer, but I'm pretty sure she loves him."_

"_I know they love each other and yes, maybe Spencer is good for Toby but she can't handle his life. It's too much."_

"_Okay, I know you feel like you're protecting both of them here, Ezra, but whether she can survive her relationship with Toby and be a part of his world is not for you to decide. Leave it alone and I swear to god, Ezra if you try to do anything that could put their relationship on the rocks we will be over!"_

* * *

Hanna and Emily sat there in shock. Neither one of them could believe that Ezra wanted to break them up. Here all this time they were thinking he liked them together and supported them.

"I can't believe Ezra wanted to break up Spencer and Toby," Emily said.

"That is horrible. He is horrible. Worse than horrible. He is a dickhead," Hanna said.

"I know," Aria sighed. "I just can't believe he would say those things. Spencer's my best friend and knowing that he wanted to hurt both of them really hits below the belt."

"Did you tell Spencer about this?" Emily asked.

"No, I was going to tell her but then she told us that she and Toby slept together so I backed out."

"You have to tell her. She should know encase Ezra sends her a fake break up letter pretending to be Toby."

"Emily's right," Hanna said. "You should tell Spencer."

Aria bit the inside of her cheek, "you guys are right. I'll tell her after school."

"Good," Hanna said. "And when you see Ezra make sure to kick him in the nuts for me."

"Oh and me," Emily said.

Aria nodded and said, "will do."

* * *

_**Say what you wanna say And let the words fall out Honestly I wanna see you be brave**_

_**With what you want to say And let the words fall out Honestly I wanna see you be brave**_

Spencer flipped through her study guide and copied down some notes in her notebook. Mona came over with two cups of coffee and set one in front of her. Spencer smiled and took a sip. Mona sighed heavily as she sat in her seat.

"Something on your mind?" Mona asked.

"The French quiz we have coming up."

"Anything that doesn't have to do with school?"

Spencer set down her pencil, "Toby said he would call me when his plane landed."

"Maybe it hasn't landed yet."

"His flight got in at noon and it is now 2 o'clock."

"He's probably just caught up with fans or something," Mona offered. "He'll call when he can."

"Do you think I gave into Toby too easily? Maybe I'm easy to get with."

"What do you mean?"

"On Saturday, Toby told me he loved me and I said it back. Then the next thing I know I'm jumping into bed with him. Did I take that step to quickly?"

"No, you did not," Mona assured her. "You and Toby have something beautiful. I think it's great that he told you he loves you and clearly he meant it. Guys don't say I love unless they really mean it. Well, some might say it, but most men are spinless and don't like sharing their feelings. Toby loves you and you love him, so no. You did not jump into bed with him too early."

Spencer smiled, "you really think he loves me?"

"Absolutely. Whenever he's around you he just looks at you like you're everything."

"Hanna told me that Toby looks at me the same way Caleb looks at pie."

Mona laughed, "Well, there you go. Caleb loves pie."

She laughed, "yeah. That boy can eat lots of pie."

* * *

Toby sat inside his dressing room about ready to go out for his interview with Good Morning America. He's excited yet nervous. He's done interviews before but none this big. While he was fixing up his hair, Ezra knocked on the door then came in.

"Hey," Ezra said. "You better hurry up."

"Relax I'm on in like twenty minutes."

"Good then you and me have a chance to talk."

Ezra shut the door and sat down on his footstool. Toby turned around.

"Talk about what?"

"I want to talk to you about breaking up with Spencer."

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Looks like Ezra is going behind Aria's back. What could Ezra possible have to say to him? Will Toby listen? Guess you'll have to find out next chapter. Review this chapter and tell me what you thought. Bye, loves. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Short chapter and sorry if it's crappy. I kind of had writers block while writing it.**

* * *

Toby sat inside his dressing room about ready to go out for his interview with Good Morning America. He's excited yet nervous. He's done interviews before but none this big. While he was fixing up his hair, Ezra knocked on the door then came in.

"Hey," Ezra said. "You better hurry up."

"Relax I'm on in like twenty minutes."

"Good then you and me have a chance to talk."

Ezra shut the door and sat down on his footstool. Toby turned around.

"Talk about what?"

"I want to talk to you about breaking up with Spencer."

Toby's eyes narrowed, "what!? Break up with Spencer! Ezra, are you insane? I'm not breaking up with Spencer! I love her."

"I don't mean break up with her for good, I just think it would be best if you kept your relationship with her in private."

"Why?"

"Think about it, man. Spencer's a small town girl. She has a life, a family, and good friends. Once the public finds out you have a girlfriend people will start bugging her all the time. They will always follow her around. Ask her all kinds of personal questions and find out all of her secrets to ruin her life. Is that the kind of life you really want for her?"

"Well, no. I still wouldn't feel right hiding her from the public when we're together. That doesn't seem right. I'm happy with Spencer. Really happy and this could ruin things for us."

"False rumors and obsessive fans can ruin things for you."

"Ezra what you are asking me to do is hard. Spencer is already worried enough about being with me. If I hide her from the public she'll think I'm ashamed of her and I'm not."

"Spencer wasn't made to be apart of this world. Don't try to make her into something she's not. Break it off before she gets broken."

"Are you making me break up with her?"

"No," Ezra shook his head. "I'm telling you to do what's right for Spencer and for you."

There was a knock on the door and a short guy with thick brown hair poked his head in to tell Toby he's on in two minutes. Toby nodded and followed him down the hall with Ezra beside him. He thought a lot about what Ezra said, but that doesn't mean he agrees with him. How can he expect him to break up with Spencer? He's dating Aria, who is one of Spencer's best friend. How is that any better? Toby knows that people will try to cause trouble in his relationship. He also doesn't want Spencer to get hurt. What on earth is he going to do? Toby waited off stage for his name to be called. His interviewer called his name and the cameraman gave him the cue to go. Toby put on his best smile and walked out on stage. Toby settled himself on one of the stools and continued to smile at everyone.

"It is so great to have you here on the show this morning," interviewer one said.

"Thank you," Toby smiled. "Thanks for having me on today. This is such a pleasure."

"We're happy to have you here too. So, tells us a little about the album you are working on."

"Gladly. My album has a total of eight songs on it and I've been working very hard on it. It's all handwritten and I plan to have the album out by March 15th and I'm also happy to announce my first show of my tour will be in LA on April 1st."

"We're all excited for your album," interviewer two said. "I can just tell it's going to be a good one. Could you give us the title to your album?"

"Yes, the title of my album is 'Spotlight.'"

"Nice. Is it true that most of your album is based off a girl you've been seeing for a while? Like this girl right here?"

They showed a ten-second clip of Spencer and Toby singing at the talent show. The video also showed them sharing a short hug and kiss. Toby gulped and wasn't too sure what he should say about that. The video ended and everyone turned their attention on to him.

"So, does that girl mean anything to you?"

"Well, funny that you mentioned it."

* * *

After school Spencer got home to an empty house. Her mother is in New York for a case conference. Her dad already moved out and went on with his job. Toby hasn't called her at all since he left and she's starting to worry. She started her evening by making herself a salad and a glass of water. She was about to go upstairs and look up Toby's interview on Good Morning America. She didn't get a chance to see it that morning because she had school. She turned on her laptop and looked up the interview.

**Interviewer 1: **_So, does that girl mean anything to you?_

**Toby: **_Funny that you mentioned it. That girl is very sweet. We wrote a song together for a talent show at the school we both go to. She wanted to donate money to this Orphanage, so I helped her with that._

**Interviewer 2: **_You mean you wrote that song you two sang? That video is all over the web._

**Interviewer 1:** _Yeah, It's a hit and my kids love it._

**Toby:** _I really love it too and we did write it together. She wrote most of the lyrics and I wrote the music. We made a pretty great team and I'm hoping to put that song on my album._

**Interviewer 1:** _I'm sure the fans would love that._

**Interviewer 2:** _How is the romance in your life? What's the story there? You seemed to be very fond of that woman. I know that there have been rumors about you dating some girl that you met in Rosewood._

**Toby:** _This is true. I'm currently in a happy relationship right now_.

**Interviewer 2:** _We would love to learn more about it, but we're running out of time here._

**Interviewer 1:** _Thank you again for being here with us today._

**Toby:** _Thank you so much for having me._

**Interviewer 1: **_That's all the time we have for you today. Join us here tomorrow where we interviewed the cast of Full House in a segment we like to call 'Where Are They Now?'_

Spencer shut off her computer after watching that. Toby seemed pretty excited about their song being on his album, which is why she's reconsidering his offer to feature on his album. Maybe it won't be so bad and people really seem to love their song. She would talk to him about it if he would just call her like he said he would. He's coming home tonight, so she'll go over there. At 9 o'clock, Spencer went over to his apartment, but he wasn't there. She knocked on his door several times, but he never answered. She tried calling him and he didn't answer. Now she's really worried. She ended up sitting outside his apartment waiting for him to get home.

"Spencer."

She woke up to a slight nudge on her shoulder. Her eyes opened and Toby appeared in front of her. It's almost 11. She must have fallen asleep waiting for him. She stood up instantly.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I thought you would be home by 9, so I came over, but you weren't here, so I just waited for you."

"My plane got delayed an hour."

"You never called me either," she said sadly. "Should I be worried?"

"No."

"Look, I know when I'm not wanted and that's the vibe I'm getting from you right now. If you don't want me here and don't want to be with me anymore then just come right out and say it…"

Toby cut her off by crashing his lips on to hers. Spencer was stunned at first and almost stumbled backwards. She balanced herself by wrapping her arms around him. Toby ran his hands up her body and held her face. Toby unlocked the door behind them while they kissed and lead them inside. As soon as the door shut, Spencer tore her lips away from his to take off his shirt. He allowed her to lift his shirt up over his head then let it drop to the floor. Their lips met again and Toby started guiding her back towards the couch. They collapsed on it the couch Spencer lying on top of Toby. Toby's hands ran down her waist and gripped on to her hips. Spencer stopped kissing his lips and moved her kisses to his collarbone. Toby moaned and felt his eyes begin to tear up. He almost forgot what he was suppose to do.

"I can't do it," he said to himself.

Spencer must have heard him, because she pulled back. She cupped his face and ran her thumbs down the sides of his face.

"Do what?" She asked.

He shook his head," I can't do it." He brushed his fingers through her hair and down her face. "I just can't do it. I-I love you so much."

She smiled, "I love you too, but what can't you do?"

He sighed and avoided eye-contact, "I'm suppose to break up with you."

Spencer looked at him in shock. He kept his gaze on the floor and on the wall. Anywhere that way he wasn't looking her in the eye. Spencer pushed herself against his chest and sat up.

"You're breaking up with me?"

"No," he shook his head. "Ezra told me that I should break up with you, but I don't want to. I can't do it. Spencer, I'm in love with you. Breaking up with you just because my stupid manager doesn't like me being with you is not a good enough reason."

"Ezra wants us to break up. Why?"

"He claims to think that this life wouldn't work out for you. Ezra kept saying that you would get chased off by the fans, but Ezra has always been controlling. He's always wanted me to date some other big celebrity to help me keep a 'good image', but I'm happy with you, Spencer," he takes her hands. "Really happy and I don't want to lose you."

She leans her forehead against his, "I don't want to lose you either, but are you sure you want to be with me? What if this does ruin your image."

"Ruin it?" He chuckled. "Look around, Spencer. Every since you've walked into my life everythings been better for me. Ezra just doesn't see that. We sang a song live together and most people have been pretty respectful. I've already thought long and hard about this and I'm not breaking up with you."

She smiled softly, "are you sure?"

He smiled back and said, "yes."

"Good. Now," she takes off her shirt and smirks. "Where were we?"

She giggles as Toby lays her back and starts kissing her again. Things seem happy and easy for them now, but will things always be like this? They just need to enjoy their happiness while it lasts.

* * *

**Again, sorry if this was bad. Do you think Spoby's relationship will run smoothly or will things get out of hand? Next chapter Spencer will confront Aria about Ezra's opinion on her relationship. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review and tell me how crappy this chapter was. Again, sorry.**


	27. Chapter 27

Knock. Knock. Aria looked up from her pint of cookie dough ice-cream and looked at the door. Whoever's out there knocked two more times. Aria put down her ice-cream and sighed as she got up to answer the door. She pulled her white tank top down over her belly button and answered the door. Ezra is there standing on the other side with a bag of Chinese food in his left hand and a couple bottles of beer in the other. Aria smiled and leaned up on her tiptoes. He leaned down to met her in a chaste kiss.

"Hey," she said after breaking their hug. "When did you get back?"

"A couple hours ago," he said while ducking inside.

Aria shut the door behind him and crossed her arms over her chest. Ezra set the bottles of beer and the food on her coffee table.

"You brought me food," Aria said with a smile.

He grinned, "I just came to drop off some veggie chow mein."

"You can't stay."

"No, I'm going over to Toby's to bring him some food and let him drink a couple of beers. He might need it especially afterward."

Aria looked confused, "after what?"

"After," he said. "Toby broke up with Spencer tonight."

Aria was even more confused, "Toby broke up with Spencer? Why would he do that? Spencer loves him. She's going to be crushed. You shouldn't be taking food and beer to Toby. That should be going to Spencer."

"Breaking up is going to be just as painful for Toby as it will be for Spencer."

"If it's going to hurt him then why is he doing it?" Aria gasped when she figured it out. She slapped Ezra's chest hard and said, "you bastard!"

"Aria listen."

"No!" She shouted. "You told Toby to break up with Spencer after you promised me you wouldn't do anything to mess them up! How could you do that to them?"

"Spencer is not cut out to be a part of this world. Toby is sucking her into this world and if she falls into deep, she could drown."

"You are such a jerk, Ezra!"

"How am I a jerk? If telling the truth about Spencer not being right for this world or for Toby is what makes me a jerk. Then I guess that's me. I did what I thought was best for both Spencer and Toby."

"That is not your call to make!" She hissed. "Toby and Spencer love each other and they know that love is more important than fame. If they understand that, why can't you?"

"They don't belong together."

Aria stepped back, "then maybe we don't belong together either."

"Aria."

"No," she put her hand up to stop him. "I can't be with someone who thinks that it is okay to meddle with other people's relationship. You had no right to do that Ezra! No, right at all. Now, go."

"Aria please," he tried.

"I said go."

Ezra stared back at her for a moment. He then bent down to pick up the food and beer he brought and walked out. Aria slammed the door behind him then leaned back against it. She sighed and dragged her hands down her face.

The moonlight shined through the window into Toby's bedroom. Toby and Spencer laid together in his double bed wrapped under his sheets. The moonlight shined off their nude skin. Spencer turned over on her side so she's facing Toby. Toby was already lying on his side looking at her. He reached out in the dark and stroked his hand down her face. She closed her eyes and enjoyed her time just being here with him. She opened her eyes back up and met his baby blues.

"I love you, Spencer Jill Hastings," he whispered.

"I love you, Toby Philip Cavanaugh."

He leaned in and kissed her softly. When they broke apart, Spencer scooted closer to him and rested her head on his chest. He brought his arms around her and ran his fingers through her hair. Spencer shivered at the sound of an owl's cry echoing through the night.

"You warm enough?" He asked.

"Yeah," she sighed.

He nudged her head, "something wrong?"

"What are you going to do about Ezra?" She tilted her head up so she's looking at him. "If he finds out we're still together. You're going to tell him, right?"

"Of course I am," he said without hesitation. "Ezra needs to know that he can't control everything in my life. He can't tell me who to be with and who not to be with. Most importantly he can't tell me who I can love and who is right for me."

He rubbed their noses together and she smiled.

"And you're sure I'm the one you want?"

"Yes," he sat up on his elbow and looked her in the eye. "I love you, Spencer and nothing is going to change that. I've never felt this way about anyone and I like the way you make me feel." He touched her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Good," he laid flat on his back and gestured for her to lay down. "Now, come here."

She smiled and adjusted her head on his chest. His arms circled around her a second time as they fell into a deep slumber. Just as Toby was about to shut his eyes, there was a knock on the front door. His eyes flew open and he immediately checked to make sure whoever knocked didn't wake her up. They did. He frowned and climbed out of bed. He pulled on his boxers and put on his pajama pants.

"Go back to sleep," he kissed her forehead, "I'll be right back."

He yawned and stepped out into the long hallway leading to the living room. It's pretty late for somebody to show up. He opened the door and Ezra stood on the other side.

"What are you doing here? It's late."

"I just thought you could use a couple of beers and somebody to rant to after breaking it off with Spencer."

"Ezra."

"I know this was hard for you to do, but it's the right thing. You'll see that. There are so many other girls out there for you. Maybe you can date a swimsuit model."

"I didn't break up with Spencer," Toby blurted out.

"Toby," Ezra looked at him in shocked. "We talked about this. You said you would cut her loose from all of this. Now, you know Spencer being with you is going to kill her. She'll be used, walked all over, and abused. She's not for you and you know that."

"I love her, Ezra," he spoke up. "I can't just break up with her because my manager is an idiot. You're with Aria and she's in the same class as Spencer. You don't see me telling you who to date, so stop telling me who to date."

"Aria won't be seen in the newspaper and on t.v with me! Anyway, she broke up with me tonight. Spencer is not cut out for this world and you need to stop trying to turn her into someone she's not!"

"Don't ever say that Spencer Isn't good enough for me."

"You have an album coming out in a month. Spencer could get in the way of that. What about when you go on tour, huh? You going to take her with you? She'll still be in school. She wants to go off to college."

"I know she wants to go to college. Spencer and I will make it work, but how we do it is not up to you."

"You can't have both, Toby."

"If you're asking me to chose between this album and Spencer, I'm choosing Spencer."

What neither one of them seemed to notice is that Spencer's been standing at the end of the hallway listening to this. She got dressed in the clothes she wore when she came. Her bag was clenched between her fingers.

"Toby," her voice came out soft and raspy.

Both boys looked up and were stunned to find her standing there. Toby walked across the room and stopped in front of her. He reached out to touch her arm gently.

"I thought you went back to sleep."

"That's kind of hard to do when there's a screaming match going on out here."

"We're sorry we woke you, Spencer," Toby said. "Ezra is leaving."

"No," she shook her head. "I am."

"What?"

"Ezra's right, I don't belong here and I don't want you to have to chose between the world you were meant to have or stay with me. You deserve to go live your dream and you're not going to get to do that with me in the picture. So," she took a deep breath. "I'm cutting myself out of the picture.

"Spencer no," Toby's heart fell into the pit of his stomach.

She stepped up and kissed him on the lips. Her lips moved against his in a soft graze. She pulled away after only a few seconds. With one last glance, she shuffled across the room and walked out. Toby stared at the door for a long time hoping that Spencer would change her mind and come running through the door.

"She did the right thing, Toby. You'll see."

Toby glared and turned around to look at him. He clenched his hands together to make a fist and his face turned red. Without taking another second to think, Toby popped him right in the mouth. Ezra stumbled back a little and held his jaw. There's some blood dripping from his mouth, but only a little.

"You're fired," Toby said. "Now, get the hell out of my apartment."

Toby walked back to his bedroom and flinched when the door slamming when Ezra walked out. Who knew that his best friend would end up being the one to wreck his relationship. He grabbed his phone and tried calling Spencer several times. She never picked up. How is he suppose to fix things with Spencer? Damn Ezra and his need to control everything.

* * *

**Damn you Ezra! What on earth is Toby going to do now? The Sparia scene will be next chapter and a nice scene between Spencer and her mother. Will Spoby be okay again? Keep reading and reviewing to see what happens.**


	28. Chapter 28

They say it takes all of thirty days to get over a breakup. And with every breakup there are stages that people go through to get over it. One, desperate to be near them two, denial three, relapse four, anger and finally, you accept it. You fall through five stages before you finally accept it's over. It all takes up about thirty days. For some people, it could be longer. Some people get over it the very next day. It's a cycle everybody goes through. But what comes after the fifth stage? Do we move on and start somewhere new? Everyone handles a breakup differently. For Spencer, this is her way of handling a breakup.

**Day 1 **

After Spencer got home from Toby's, she went upstairs and went straight to bed. Veronica was worried when he daughter didn't say a word. She just came home and went to bed. Morning came and Spencer still hasn't left her bed. How did she get herself sucked into this? She didn't like Toby at first and all of a sudden she's lying in a bed full of tissues crying for him. Part of her feels she did the right thing by letting him go, but another part of her wished he would come knocking on her door and begging for her to work things out with him. She wants to. Oh, she really wants to. They won't be able to be together with Ezra breathing down their necks. If it weren't for him, they'd still be together right now. Neither one of them would be miserable. The weird thing about this breakup is that Spencer hasn't cried yet. Instead, she feels numb.

**Day 7**

Spencer hasn't shown up for school in four days fearing that if she goes, she might run into Toby. It's been eight days and she still can't used to them being apart. Maybe if she stayed a little longer to try and work things out. Why did she let Ezra get to her? Why is Ezra such a controlling jerk? Why do they let him be a controlling jerk? Where is Toby in all of this? How is he doing? Across town, Toby Isn't doing much better.

"Spencer," Veronica knocked on her bedroom door.

Spencer mumbled something and buried her head under her pillow. Veronica knocked a second time. She almost walked away but decided to go inside anyway. When she open the door, she found her daughter sprawled out on her bed, piled under tons of blankets and pillows. Veronica came over and sat on the side of her bed.

"Spencer, honey, what happened between you and Toby?" No, reply. "I'm not leaving until I get an answer, Spencer. You guys looked so happy that time I saw you together."

Spencer sighed and rolled over to lay on her back.

"We broke up," her voice came out much raspier than usual.

Veronica looked surprised, "why? Did your father do something?"

"No," Spencer sat up and leaned back against the pillows. "I decided to break up with Toby to make thing easier for him. It's time for me to face facts. I'm a small town girl and he's a pop star." She laughed to herself and sniffled. "He deserves someone better than me. Someone, he can be seen in public with without having to hide them."

"Spencer, that's crazy," Veronica reached out and touched her daughter's shoulder. "Toby loves you and he doesn't care if you're not famous. He loves you for you."

"I know. I knew he wouldn't break up with me, but soon he'll realize that he deserves better. I saved both of us the trouble and ended it before anyone would get seriously hurt."

"And yet here you are lying in bed hurt."

"This is the right thing for Toby. He'll be okay. He's probably already moved on by now. He'll be just fine."

"Yeah, and what about you, honey?"

That's when it finally happened. Spencer leaned her head against her mother's shoulder and cried. Veronica wrapped her up and let her cry her little heart out. While she's here crying in bed, she imagines that Toby is doing just fine. _He's not._

**Day 14 Toby**

It's been fourteen days since Toby's rehearsed with his band. He hasn't felt like getting up to do much of anything. He too has missed school. The other night his guitarist, Rick called and reminded him that band rehearsal is tomorrow (now today) at 2 pm. It's 4 o'clock and Toby never showed up. His band goes on tour in a month. They really need to get some practice. He doesn't want to do anything without Spencer around, why can't people understand that? Ezra tried calling him numerous times, but he never picked up. He is the last person Toby wants to talk to.

_If you've ever loved somebody put your hands up_

_If you ever loved somebody put_

_And now they're gone_

_and you wish you could_

_give them everything_

Toby groaned when he heard a knock on his door. He rolled out of bed and practically fell to the floor. His knees cracked when he stood up. His head hurts, his muscles are achy, and he hasn't shaved in two weeks, so he probably doesn't look too attractive right now. He opened the door and was surprised to see Mrs. Hastings standing on the other side. She's dressed in a black coat that probably cost more than his apartment. Her hair is a little frizzy most likely from the humidity outside.

"Mrs. Hastings," his voice was scratchy but still polite.

"Hello, Toby. Could I step inside for a minute?"

He nodded and moved to let her in. He shut the door and stuffed his hands inside his pockets. He hasn't showered since Tuesday, so he probably doesn't smell too great right now. After expecting his apartment from where she's standing, Mrs. Hastings turned around to face him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "Is everything okay with Spencer? Did something happen to her?"

"No, Spencer's not okay," she replied firmly. "And yes, something did happen to her. She's walking away from you and you're letting her."

"I don't…"

She put her hand up, "I know what Spencer said and I know you don't agree with her. I know you love my daughter, so what I don't understand is why you are letting her walk away so easily. Spencer needs you and you need her. Spencer loves you and you love her, so what is stopping you two from being together? I'm not asking you to give up fame. That's not what Spencer wants either. You should know that you don't have to choose between Spencer and fame. You can have both, but you need to work to make it work. Do you understand why I'm trying to say here?"

* * *

**Day 20**

Today's the day that Spencer decided to go back to school. She's already missed a lot of days and she really needs to get back on her feet, so. On Monday morning, Spencer got up and put on a white floor skirt with a creamy colored blouse. She fixed her hair in waves and went on her way to school. Her friends met up with her at her locker. She called them the night before and assured them that she would be at school today.

"How are you doing, Spence?" Emily asked.

"I'm alright."

"You know you don't have to pretend to be okay for us," Aria said.

"Yeah, if you're not ready to be here, we can all ditch school and go to the mall or something," Hanna added.

"No," Spencer shook her head. "I'm fine to be here, really."

Spencer was startled a bit when the bell rang. She's missed so many days she almost forgot how loud that bell can be. Each of her friends offered to walk her to class, but she turned them down and insisted she was fine. They left her alone and went their separate ways. Spencer took a deep breath and turned down the hall. When she turned around she saw Toby standing at his locker. The halls are pretty much cleared up, so it's just the two of them. Toby finally turned around and saw her at the other end of the hallway. Toby stood dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a light blue t-shirt that had Lucky Ducky printed out on the front in an even lighter color of blue. They slowly walked towards each other and met in the middle of the hallway.

"Hi," he spoke up first.

"Hi."

"I haven't seen you at school in awhile."

"Yeah, I just didn't feel like showing up."

"Me too. I missed a few days two, but I came back."

"Obviously," she laughed nervously.

He laughed too, "uh, how you doing?"

"I'm alright."

"Good," he nodded.

"Hows uh, the album coming along?"

"Oh, it's coming. I'm done to writing my last song. The other night I wrote a song about how many pop tarts it takes for somebody to throw up."

Spencer laughed, "well, sounds like you found your new title."

"Yeah."

They stood there awkwardly for a few minutes. Neither one of them has made direct eye contact yet. Toby finally looked into her brown eyes and noticed how miserable she looks.

"I should probably get to class," she said.

"Yeah, me too."

He turned to walk in the opposite direction.

"Um, Toby."

"Yeah?" He turned around.

She pointed in the other direction and said, "class is this way we have the same first period."

"Oh, that's right and we should probably go."

"Probably," she nodded in agreement.

They stood awkwardly for another moment before finally walking to class. Spencer walked away first and Toby waited a few seconds before going. When lunch time came around, Emily and Hanna were somewhere else, so it was just Aria and Spencer. Mona has a meeting with her club, so she didn't show up for lunch either. For the past ten minutes, Spencer has been poking her mashed potatoes with her spoon. Aria sat picking at her salad trying to think of something to say. Aria feels awful and feels like Spencer and Toby breaking up was partly her fault. If only she talked to Spencer about what Ezra was going to do, she could have helped them. Instead she kept her mouth shut to save herself. Some friend she is.

"How's your salad?" Spencer asked.

"Good," Aria bobbed her head. "How are your mashed potatoes?"

"A little lumpy."

"Oh," Aria ducked her head down.

"Is something wrong?" Spencer asked.

"Um, no."

Spencer set her spoon down and crossed her arms on the table top.

"Okay, what's bugging you?"

Aria sighed and said, "I broke up with Ezra."

"What? When?"

"Uh, a few nights ago. Actually it was weeks ago. I broke up with him the same night you broke up with Toby."

"Oh," Spencer said. "Well, I'm sorry."

"No, you're not."

"I am sorry. I'm sorry your broke up with him. Just because I hate Ezra right now doesn't mean you have to."

"But I do," Aria said. "What Ezra did was so wrong and I hate that he did that to you. God, I told him not to mess with your relationship."

Spencer snapped her head up, "you knew Ezra was going to break us up?"

Aria shrugged, "sort of."

"What do you mean by 'sort of'?"

"Ezra told be before Toby did that interview that he was going to talk with Toby about ending it with you. He claimed to think that he got Toby to break up with you just so he could protect both you and him. Now, I see that Ezra was just protecting Ezra. I'm so sorry he did this."

"You could have warned me you know," Spencer snapped.

"I'm sorry, Spencer. I really tried talking him out of it."

Spencer stood up and grabbed her tray. Aria sat back and sighed while watching her friend stomp away. Spencer dumped her tray in a near by trashcan and rushed out of the cafeteria. She didn't stay for the rest of the day. Instead, she drove around for awhile until she ended up where she least expected. Schools already out, so he should be home by now. She walked down his hall and knocked on his door. It took a few seconds, but eventually he answered.

"Spencer," he sounded surprised.

"I need to talk to you."

* * *

**What will Spencer have to say next chapter? Who's door did she show up at? For those of you who like the Spona (Spencer and Mona) friendship, they'll be in the next chapter. Did anyone like Veronica going to talk to Toby? Will Spencer and Toby ever get back together? Thanks for reading and as always leave a review. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry for the long wait. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Ezra walked out of his bathroom and made his way to his living room. It's half past 3 pm and he's exhausted. He stayed up all night trying to find himself a new job. After making some coffee and a few pieces of toast, he sat down on his couch and turned on the tv. Not even a minute after he turned on the television, there was a sharp knock on his door. By the sound of the knock Ezra figured it was Toby coming to punch him again. His black eye still hasn't healed all the way since the last time he got punched. He deserved it for what he did and he realizes that. By ruining Toby's relationship with Spencer, he lost his job, his best friend, and his girlfriend all in one day. He got up from his spot on the couch and opened the door. He practically jumped when he came face to face with a very pissed of Spencer.

"Spencer," he sounded surprised.

"I need to talk to you," she spoke in demanding tone. "Now."

Ezra stepped to the side and let her in. Spencer stomped into his kitchen with her high heels pounding on the hardwood floor. Ezra shut the door, turned around, and stuffed his hands inside his pajama pockets.

"How could you?" She hissed. "How could you do what you did? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Spencer," he sighed. "I understand why you're here and you have every right to yell at me for breaking you and Toby up."

"Getting Toby and I to break up is only part of the reason why I'm here!" She yelled. "I'm also here to yell at you for trying to get Aria involved in your dirty trick! You tried to get her to help you split us up? Why would you do that? Aria is one of my best friends and the fact that you tried to get her to turn on me for your own selfish reasons. That's really low of you!"

"It was wrong of me and I know that. If you would just give me a second to explain…"

"Oh shut up," Spencer snapped. "This is not Ezra's pity party time. You do not get a chance to explain yourself. You hurt a lot of people by what you did. Forget about my feelings, but what about Toby? You did not only hurt me, but you hurt Toby and you hurt Aria! You are a jerk. No, jerk is underrated. You are an ass. You are a huge-jackass-bastard-jerk face-dip shit!"

"I know. I know what I did was wrong. If you came here to punch me, slap me, or hurt me in anyway, I deserve it so go right ahead and do what you need to do."

"I'm not going to hit you, Ezra," she shook her head. "Hitting you won't change what you've done. Now, I realize yelling at you won't change anything either. Coming here was a mistake. You will always be a selfish asshole. You don't care about anyone but yourself. Honestly I feel sorry that Toby ever had a friend as horrible as you. You disgust me."

"I'm sorry, Spencer."

"Sorry doesn't change anything," she walked towards the door and paused, "anyway, I'm not the one you owe an apology to."

She walked out of his apartment and slammed the door behind her. Ezra sat down on his couch and groaned. He really screwed up this time. If there was something he could do to fix things, he would.

After her little blow up at Ezra, Spencer went over to Mona's for some girl talk. Her head is hurting and everything is spinning out of control. She misses Toby a lot, but part of her is still worried she will ruin his life. Spencer laid out on Mona's bed just staring up at the ceiling. Mona had their favorite French album playing on a recorder player. Mona sat against her headboard flipping through her favorite magazine. She noticed how Spencer's been distracted since she got here.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Mona asked.

Spencer looked at her and sighed, "just doing some thinking."

"About?"

"Toby. Me and Toby. I'm wondering if I did the right thing."

"Well, do you think you did the right thing?"

"I don't know," Spencer sat up and clasped her hands together. "I love Toby a lot and they always say if you love something set it free and if it was meant to be they'll come back to you. What if we don't come back? Does that mean Toby and I aren't meant to be?"

"Spencer," Mona closed her magazine. "You and Toby will find your way back to each other. You two were clearly meant for each other. He loves you and I think we all know Toby well enough to know that he's not going to let you walk away this easily. And you shouldn't give up on him either. I would really hate to see two people I care about end it all over some jackass's opinion."

"Thanks Mona, but I think now they only thing that can save my relationship is if I go on tour with him. You know he's leaving in just a couple weeks."

"That's plenty of time for you to say something."

"Yeah, maybe I'll stop by Toby's place after I leave here."

"You can go now if you want. We can watch Queen Margot some other time."

Spencer smiled, "no, I'll go after we watch Queen Margot."

They finished the movie at 10 pm then Spencer drove the fifteen miles to Toby's apartment. She arrived and parked in the parking garage like normal. Like always, she took the elevator and rode up to his level. When she stepped off the elevator she took slow steps towards his apartment. She got to his door and knocked softly. There was no answer. She knocked two more times and he still didn't answer. He must not be home. She was about to turn away, until she heard the door open. She turned around and caught Toby standing in a Green Day t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Spencer," he sounded shocked. "I didn't expected you to come here tonight."

"Uh yeah, I didn't expect to come over here tonight either."

"Well, I'm in the middle of a meeting with my tour adviser, but I'm almost done if you want to come in. I just have to go to my room to grab my demo cd."

Spencer looked over Toby's shoulder and saw a lady with blonde curly hair dressed in a light blue blouse white a white skirt. She looks to be in her thirties. The lady stood up to shake Spencer's hand. Spencer stepped inside while Toby walked back to his bedroom.

"Hello, I'm Shannon Toby's tour adviser I'm helping him pick out his tour dates."

Spencer tried her best to smile, "it's nice to meet you. You said you're here to help plan Toby's tour?"

"That's right," Shannon nodded. "His flight to LA leaves this coming Friday."

"That soon? "

"The sooner the better. His album comes out tomorrow and if he leaves Friday he'll have a full week to rehearse with his band and maybe get a couple interviews in before his first show in LA."

"Wow, I didn't know Toby was leaving so soon. It's good that he's going on tour."

"He's already signed for this year round tour and Toby said he's really excited to go. I think this could be the beginning of a very successful career for him."

"Yeah," Spencer nodded. "This is a very good opportunity for him."

"It really is. I would hate to see anything get in his way from doing this. Toby's been on tours before, but small ones. This one could be huge and this tour could make him big. This album is amazing!"

"It is. It really is."

"Okay," Shannon picked up her purse. "I'm going to get going. Tell Toby I'll call him tomorrow and we will talk about getting him his own plane and a design for his tour bus."

"Will do," Spencer said.

Shannon walked out and shut the door behind her. Toby came back out into the living room with his demo cd. Spencer was in too deep of thought to notice him right away. What is she doing here? Why did she come here tonight? If Spencer tells Toby what she came here to say, then she'll get in the way. Toby might not think so, and that would be the problem. She doesn't want to be the factor standing in the way of his dream of going on tour.

"Hey," Toby spoke up getting her attention.

"Hey."

"Shannon left already?"

"Yeah, she said she'll call you tomorrow about getting you a plane and a tour bus/ She seems really excited about this tour."

"Yeah, I am too."

"I can tell," Spencer faked a smile. "I'm happy for you on this. I see you have a demo cd there. Shannon missed getting it."

"Actually I grabbed this copy for you. I figured you could have the first copy and first chance to listen to it before it goes on sell at midnight."

"Great, thank you, Toby. I'm sure it's great."

"Yeah," he nodded. "You've helped inspire most of the songs, so thanks."

"It was no problem."

"So, what did you come over here for?"

"Oh," Spencer shook her head. "I came by to uh drop off these French notes for you since you have that test tomorrow."

She took the notes out of her bag and handed them over. Toby took the notes and set them on the coffee table.

"You didn't have to drive all the way out here. You could've given them to me at school or emailed them to me."

"I know. I just thought it would be better to drop them off here and I had something to say, but it's not important anymore, so I'm going to go."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" He asked hoping she will change her mind.

"No, it's getting late and I really need to get going. I'll see you at school. Goodbye, Toby."

Spencer walked out and closed the door behind her. Toby walked up to the door like he wanted to opening it up and go after her, but he didn't. Instead he sat down on his couch and stared at the door hoping she would come back.

* * *

**Hey, guys. I'm getting close to wrapping up this story. Can't say how many chapters I have planned, but it's getting close to the end. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Will Spencer and Toby get back together? Review and hopefully I can update soon. (:**


	30. Chapter 30

**Please be aware that I used some of my reviewers names in a small part of this chapter. You'll see when you read it.**

* * *

School was rough on Spencer that week. Everyone kept talking about the big tour Toby's going on. All the teachers would block out a lesson just to hear about Toby's tour. Students have crowded him in the hallway. Girls from all grade levels have asked Toby out. A lot of people asked for tickets to his shows. Spencer watched it all from afar and felt saddened. She's happy that she's getting his chance, but at the same time she's going to miss him while he's gone. As soon as he goes on tour, it could be the last time she sees him. It's taking everything in Spencer not to cry. It's hard for her to listen to all these questions being asked. People are just asking Tobu question after question and she can't take it anymore.

"_How many backup singers will you have on tour?"_

"_Do you need any more backup dancers? My mom says I have a gift for dancing."_

"_Can you get me into any Hollywood parties?" _

"_Is it true that you're starring in a movie?"_

"_How much do you lift a day? You're so strong."_

"_How many songs are on your album?"_

"_Can I go on tour with you?"_

"_Do you have a girlfriend?"_

"_Step off, Becky! Toby's mine!"_

"_No, he's not, Rachel he's mine!"_

"_Toby and I belong together!"_

"_In your dreams!"_

"_Step off, bitches, Toby is mine!"_

All of this Toby talk is driving Spencer insane! This would all be so much easier if she still hated him. At lunch time Becky, Rachel, and this other girl named Jill got into a three-way fight over who belongs with Toby. _None of those no-good-sluts belongs with him. 'He belongs with me.' _That's what Spencer was thinking in her head. Her friends kept trying to talk about something else other than Toby going on tour so they could cheer Spencer up, but nothing is working. Their conversation keeps getting drowned out by all the voices around them. Spencer got up from her chair in the middle of lunch and rushed out of the cafeteria. If she hears one more word about Toby going on tour, she's going to lose it. She was halfway down the hall when she overheard two voices talking.

"I bet you're really excited to be going on tour," the first voice was Jenna's.

"Yeah, I am," and, of course, the second voice Spencer heard just had to be Toby.

"I wasn't kidding about my offer to be one of your backup dancers. It there's one thing I've learned about showbiz it's that you can never have too many dancers on the crew."

"Well, you can if the stage Isn't big enough to hold all the dancers."

"You'll make room."

"I don't think so, Jenna," Toby said.

"Why not? You know I'm extremely talented. You're not just saying no because saying yes would hurt Spencer. You guys are broken up from what I heard, so it shouldn't matter what she thinks."

"Actually it does matter what she thinks and no, I'm not just saying no because of Spencer. I'm saying no because I have far too many dancers already. I don't need you."

Jenna smirked, "you must be really happy to get away from her."

"Jenna," Toby sighed. "People have been bugging me all day and I haven't even had lunch yet. Could you please drop the matter."

"Sure," Jenna nodded. "If you go to the cafeteria you'll just be ambushed by all those people. Why don't we go somewhere else for lunch? I'll pay."

Spencer didn't stick around to hear the rest of that conversation. Tears were spilling out of her eyes halfway through. She continued on down the hallway and ran into the girls bathroom. She shuffled into one of the stalls and locked herself in. She stood there and let her tears fall.

"I don't think so, Jenna. I only have one week left at school and I want to spend it with my friends and that includes Spencer. I still care about her and no, I'm not happy we broke up." That's the part of the conversation Spencer didn't stay back to listen to.

A girl from Spencer's fourth-period class informed her friend's that Spencer hadn't shown up to her fourth period. All of her friends wondered where she could be. Mona said her car is still in the parking lot. Unless she walked home in the thunderstorm raging on outside, she should still be at school somewhere. All of the girls fanned out and skipped their last class to try to locate Spencer. They got to the girls bathroom next to the locker rooms and heard someone sniffling in one of the stalls. The four girls all shared a look before walking inside.

"Spencer?" Aria was the first to call out. "Are you in here?"

Everyone remained silent for a moment. Then they heard Spencer sniffle from the other side of the stall. Emily and Hanna leaned against the sinks. Aria and Mona leaned against the stall that Spencer locked herself in. They listened to her cry for a bit before saying anything.

"Spencer we know that you're in there," Mona said. "Open up the door."

"I'm okay, guys," Spencer sniffled. "Really, you don't have to worry about me."

"If you're okay then why are you crying?" Hanna piped in.

"Please open the door," Emily said. "We just want to talk.

They all went silent again. Spencer sniffled a couple more times and finally unlocked the door. She came out of the stall with her eyes all red and puffy and her hair is slightly tousled. She sniffled and walked over to the sinks.

"Spence we're worried about you," Aria said.

"Don't be," she sniffled. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Spencer you're not fine," Mona said.

"We know that Toby leaving for his tour his hard on you," Hanna said. "Maybe you should talk to him and work something out before he leaves."

"I don't need to work anything out," she said. "Everything is fine. The situation is fine. I'm sure Toby is fine. Ezra is probably over the moon right now. And I'm doing just fine."

"No, you're not," Hanna said.

"I know I'm a total mess," Spencer finally cracked.

Spencer turned her back from the sink and crouched down on the floor. She sat with her back against the sinks and bent her knees against her chest. Her friends kneeled down beside her. Spencer cradled her head in her hands and let herself cry.

"Spencer," Aria reached out to lay a hand on her lap.

"I'm sorry, guys," she cried. "I've been trying to hold it together and I'm trying to look strong for Toby, but guys I'm a disaster. This whole thing is killing me. The thought of Toby being all across the world and I won't be with him kills me."

"We know how hard this is for you," Hanna said.

"But you know that this is a good opportunity for Toby," Emily said.

"I know," she said. "It's good that he's doing this and I'm happy for him. I really am. I'm just going to miss him so much."

"Did you try telling Toby how you feel?" Aria asked.

"I went there last weekend to talk to him, but his tour adviser was there and I saw how excited he was for this tour. I just couldn't say anything you guys. Toby wants this and I want him to have it. I'm afraid if I said anything he would turn the tour down. I don't want to stand in the way of what he wants."

"What Toby wants is you," Aria said. "Toby wants to be happy and that is something he will never be until he gets you back."

"Where did you hear that from?" She asked.

"From Toby."

"Just talk to him, Spencer," Hanna said.

"You guys I can't. No, if I tell him what I have to say he'll do change his plans to be with me and I don't want him to do that. I want him to go on this tour."

"What is it that you want to tell him?" Mona asked.

She sniffled and said, "I just want to tell him that I hate him for making me love him. He shouldn't have done that. He should've just let me believe he was this horrible person so I wouldn't feel this way. I hate him for making me love him."

Spencer tried her best to hold in her tears, but it was no use. She let it all out right there in the girls bathroom. Each of the girl laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and allowed her to cry. She buried her head against her knees and stayed like that until the last bell rang.

* * *

Tomorrow is the big day. Toby's flight takes off at 10 pm tomorrow. He's ready for this, but at the same time, he's not. After having a practice with his band, they were sent on a flight to LA. Toby is traveling separately from his band. It gives him another night in PA. That night Toby turned off his television and looked at a photo he has sitting on his coffee table. It's a photo of him and Spencer. It was taken at one of those photo booths at the bowling alley. The one they went to the night they made their relationship official. Toby's arm is wrapped around Spencer's shoulder and their both looking at each other with smiles on their faces. He picked up the photo to get a closer look. He has another picture of them in his wallet. It's one of them making a silly face. Toby's eyes are wide and his mouth is hanging open like Spencer just told him a secret. Then there's Spencer sitting next to him with a huge grin on her face along with her tongue sticking out.

He shed a few tears looking at the two photos. Of course, he plans on taking these pictures with him. He looked at the two photos for a few more seconds then got up and walked to his computer. When he sat down, he looked up the video of him and Spencer singing together. It still has a lot of reviews. He sat in his computer chair and watched the video over and over again. He'll never get over that look in her eye she got every time she looked at him. It was true what people said. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her the whole time. He scrolled down and read some of the comments.

**Starlove13 said:** _That song is adorable and they're so cute together! _

**Candicebxtch said: **_I heart this song so much! I listen to it at least fifty times a day. That girls voice is amazing. Hopefully Toby takes her on tour with him. They would also make a cute couple._

**Miss B said: **_Spencer and Toby! I ship them so hard! This song is beautiful and so are they. Can they please get together? _

**Kathryn2014 said: **_I love this song! I wonder if those two are dating. They would be soooo cute together. Teehee._

**Emilee Amethyst said: **_Their voices! That song! The way they were looking at each other! They should get together!_

**prettylittlespoby13 said:** _This song is beyond beautiful. They would make a beautiful couple. Spencer is gorgeous. Don't think I didn't see the way Toby was looking at her and I saw him leaning in for a kiss! Spencer and Toby = OTP!_

Halfway through reading all the comments, there was a knock on the door. Toby got up to answer it only to find Ezra standing on the other side. It took everything in him to not slam the door in his face.

"Please don't shut the door," Ezra put his hands up. "Not until you listen to what I have to say."

"Don't you think you've said enough already?"

"You should call Spencer. I was wrong to get you guys to break up and I know this doesn't change anything, but I'm sorry. You guys were good together and you're not going to find someone better than her. I was wrong about Spencer. She can adapt to your lifestyle if she really loves you. If you two really love each other, I know you two can make it work. So, call her. Tell Spencer how much you love her."

Ezra didn't say anything after that. Instead, he walked away and left Toby to think. Toby shut the door and sat down on his couch. Five minutes later he got out his phone and dialed Spencer's number. Sadly, it went straight to voicemail, so he just left a message for her. After he finished, he hung up his phone and went to bed. He really hopes he got his message and she'll make it to the airport tomorrow. He would really hate to leave without saying goodbye. Saying goodbye over the phone just wasn't enough.

* * *

**Hope you all liked this chapter. Do you think Spencer will show up at the airport? Will Spoby get their happy ending? Just a few more chapters left guys. A sequel has not yet been decided. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Here's the next chapter! Will Spencer show up to say goodbye to Toby before he leaves? Read to find out.**

* * *

"Spencer, do you want some coffee?" Aria asked.

Spencer didn't hear Aria. She was too busy staring out Aria's kitchen window watching two little kids across the street playhouse together. Across the street from the Montgomery house lived a seven-year-old girl with brown hair and hazel eyes. An eight-year-old boy with honey colored hair and blue eyes lived right next to the little girl. Every day at 10 in the morning, those two kids would be seen playing together. Spencer watched them play together and couldn't help but feel jealous that some kids have an easier love life than she does.

"Spencer," Aria shouted.

"Huh?" Spencer peeled her eyes away from the two kids.

"I asked you if you want coffee."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't hear you."

Spencer walked away from the living room and sat down at the kitchen table. Aria came over with two cups filled with coffee and gave one cup to Spencer.

"You've been distracted all morning. Is something on your mind?" Aria asked.

"No," she faked a smile. "I'm fine."

"Toby is leaving to go to LA tonight, are you coming to the airport to say goodbye?"

"I-I don't think so, Aria."

"How come? This may be your last chance to tell him how you feel."

"There's nothing to tell him. I'm happy that he's getting the chance to live his dream and I don't want to take that away from him. Toby doesn't need me there he will have a hundred fans there to see him off."

"If that's how you feel about the whole situation maybe you should show up to tell him that," Aria suggested. "If Toby hears from you how happy you are for him then that will make him happy. Let Toby see you one last time before he leaves."

"I'll think about it. I have homework that I really want to get done. If I have time, I'll go, but I can't make any promises."

"And what homework do you have?"

"You know that English paper."

"Spencer, that paper won't be assigned until after Spring break. What's the real reason you aren't going to the airport tonight?"

"That is the real reason. You know how I like to get a head start on my papers."

"You have plenty of time to write that paper, but you only get one chance at saying goodbye to Toby."

"I just don't think I can make it."

"Come on, Spence. It's going to hurt Toby not having you there."

"And it's going to hurt me to watch him walk away."

* * *

Across town, Toby is inside his apartment packing up all of his stuff. He just got back after doing a brief interview with Rosewood's Newscast about his tour. He's excited to go on this tour, but he wishes that a certain someone was coming with him. He hates the idea of being away from her. Before Spencer, he would be able to go on tour happily without having any girl holding him back. Now, it's different. He has someone to think about. Toby probably won't see Spencer for a year. She's graduating high school in a few months. By the time he gets off his first tour, she'll probably be moving on to college and starting her own life. His heart aches just thinking about never seeing her again. When he got home from his interview, he started packing his clothes in one bag. He spent most of the afternoon trying to gather all of his stuff.

His driver, Frank will be picking him up to take him to the airport at 7. He really hopes Spencer shows up at the airport tonight. Maybe he can convince her to go on tour with him. She wouldn't have to perform with him, she could just be there and travel the world with him. He wants to be able to share this experience with the girl he loves. Toby can still remember the first time he laid eyes on Spencer. It was at that concert he did in downtown Rosewood. He was up on stage singing his cover of Only Girl. He scanned the crowd when he laid eyes on her. Spencer was sitting in the first row with her friends and he couldn't help himself.

"_Five minutes, dude," Ezra said._

_Toby was just working strumming on his guitar trying to come up with a new song. Ezra asked him if he was writing a new song. It's more like him playing crap on his guitar. Toby has been in a rut for a while. He hasn't been able to come up with a good song in weeks. _

"_We better get going your fans are waiting for you."_

_Ezra opened the door and Toby smiled at the sound of his fans screaming his name. Something tells Toby that tonight will be unforgettable. He has a feeling something great will happen to him. Something that will change his life forever. He grabbed his guitar and walked out of his dressing room. His sound check guy came up and hooked on his microphone and headset. Ezra came up behind him and patted his shoulder._

"_You ready for another great show?"_

_Toby nodded and said, "I'm ready for an unforgettable night."_

_Toby heard them announcing him and walked up on stage. His band started playing as he approached the mic. The smoke on stage started to clear the moment he started singing. He looked out into the crowd and that's when his eyes met hers. There sitting in the first row was a young girl with curly brown hair and mocha brown eyes. For some reason, the girl looked distressed about something. Toby doesn't like seeing anyone upset, so he took the mic off the stand and walked over to the girl. He knelt down in front of the brown-eyed girl and took her hand. _

_**And when you're lonely, I'll keep you company Like this world is only made for you and me And when it doesn't feel right with another I hope you believe**_

_**That in a world of no lie, I will be the all that you need**_

_The whole time Toby sang that song, he wanted to just stay there holding her hand while looking into those beautiful, brown eyes. Halfway through the song he stood up and went back to center stage. Throughout the whole concert, he kept looking at that one girl in the front row. For some reason, out of the people in the crowded room, Toby couldn't keep his eyes off of her. After the show, he did a meet and greet with his fans. He met this group of girls and that one girl he couldn't stop looking at was there. He discovered that the pretty girls name is Spencer. _

Knock knock. Toby was shaken from his thoughts by a knock on his door. It's just Frank coming to take his stuff down to the car. Caleb called him a minute later saying the girls and him are coming to the airport. He asked if Spencer was with them and Caleb said no. Toby sighed in disappointment and walked down to his car. When he arrived at the airport, he was escorted through a crowd of fans. After he got through security check and signed a few autographs, all he has to do now is wait for his plane then he'll be off to LA. His flight leaves in twenty minutes and his friends still aren't here yet. Just when he was starting to think they wouldn't make it, he heard Caleb call out his name.

"Hey, Air Toby!"

Toby looked up and smiled. His smile faded when he saw no sign of Spencer. He had to force a smile as his friends approached him.

"We were worried we wouldn't make it," Caleb said.

"It's good you guys came. I didn't want to have to leave without saying goodbye to be biggest fans," he said.

"So, we're just fans to you," Emily teased. "I see how it is."

"Fans are friends," he said.

"Thanks for coming to our school and being friends with us," Hanna said. "That meant a lot."

"Yeah," Mona agreed. "Especially to us. Also thanks for performing in the talent show. That was the best one the school's had in years."

"I wouldn't have done it if it weren't for Spencer," he said. "I've made some mistakes and she helped me. I don't think I can never thank her enough for all she's done for me."

"Spencer wanted to be here, but she uh she had something to do," Aria said.

_Five minutes till boarding flight 755 to Los Angeles._ Toby listened to the boarding announcement and sighed. The time is coming closer and Spencer hasn't shown up. Looks like he's going to have to leave without saying goodbye to Spencer. He'll leave her a voicemail before boarding the plane. That's not good enough, but that's all he has.

* * *

Spencer spent most of the day in her room. Aria called her to remind her what time they were going to the airport, but she didn't respond. Instead of calling Aria back, Spencer started cleaning up her room. While she was moving things around on her desk she found the cd that Toby gave her a few days ago. She almost forgot about it. It's his album. She looked at the back of the case and read the names of the songs. Just like Toby's said before, there are eight tracks.

**1.** Spencer's Song

**2\. **Story of Us

**3.** We Rock Then We Roll (Then Repeat)

**4\. **Spotlight

**5.** Give Me Your Heart ft Spencer

**6\. **How Many Miles Till E?

**7\. **Tell Me Your Story

**8.** Last Love Song

Spencer couldn't believe how many songs Toby wrote for her. Well, she assumes most of these are about her. She took out the cd and put it in her cd player. The first song started playing as Spencer went over to lay back on her bed. She just got done listened to all of the songs and now she's moving on to Last Love Song. The song started with an acoustic guitar then Toby's soothing voice came in.

_Did you feel that spark on the night I first kissed you? _

_Do you remember how my arms felt around your skin? _

_Don't you remember all those nights? The 'I love yous' _

_Please tell me, baby tell me why_

_I don't wanna drift apart_

_I don't want this to be our last kiss _

_I want to hold you for the rest of my life _

_Please don't let this be our last love song_

_Do you remember how it felt when I kissed your nose?_

_I can still taste your lips _

_No, I don't wanna let you go Our sparks still there Can't you feel it in the air? _

_Please don't walk away_

_No, I don't wanna drift apart _

_I don't want this to be our last kiss _

_I just want to hold you for the rest of my life _

_Please don't let this be our last love song_

_~guitar solo~_

Tears clouded her eyes while listening to this song. Most of the songs on this album have made her cry, but this one is getting to her the hardest. How can she just sit back and let Toby walk away like this? She's an idiot. She should go to the airport and talk to him.

_You said goodbye I don't want you to walk away_

_I'm down on my knees begging you not to go_

_Turn around baby, we can make it work alright_

_I just want to hold you for the rest of my life_

_Please don't let this be our last love song (last love song)_

Spencer couldn't take it anymore. Toby's flight leaves in fifteen minutes. If she hurries, maybe she can catch him on time. She grabs her keys off the nightstand and races out to her car. Lucky there weren't any police out. She imagines she broke about twenty traffic laws.

_I don't wanna drift apart_

_I don't want this to be our last kiss_

_I just want to hold our lives_

_Baby, please don't let this be our last love song (last love song)_

_Please don't let this be our last love song (Baby, I love you)_

_I don't wanna drift apart (Baby, I need you)_

_I just want to hold you for the rest of my life _

When Spencer finally arrived at the airport, she sprinted towards the gate. All she could hear was the buzz of people talking and flight announcements. She finally reached the gate just in time to see her friends walking away from it. Her chest rose and feel as she struggled to catch her breath. Is she too late? Her friends spotted her and walked over to her.

"You just missed him," Emily said. "He got on the plane about ten minutes ago. His flight is taking off right now."

"He's gone?"

Hanna nodded, "yeah, Toby's gone."

Spencer swallowed hard trying to keep her tears at bay. She turned away from her friends and walked over to the big window. Outside, she could see flight 755 getting ready to take off. She pressed her palms against the cold glass and rested her forehead against the window. Tears streamed down her face as Toby's flight pushed off the runway and flew off into the air. She's too late and now he's gone.

_So, please don't let this be our last love song_

* * *

**Oh no! Spencer didn't get to the airport on time. Would I be a mean person and end the story here? Only time can tell. There maybe one more chapter after this. I haven't decided on a sequel yet. Will see how reviews go. Thanks for reading. You'll hear from me soon! (Maybe)**


	32. Chapter 32

**This is the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this story. If you guys liked this story then make sure you check out my other story Black&amp;Blue. This chapter is a little lengthy, but hopefully you all like it.**

* * *

"Can I get you anything else?"

Toby didn't even realize he was staring off into space until he heard someone speaking to him. He looked up at the old women with soft brown hair, hazelnut eyes, and plump pink lips. The woman's brown hair is tied back in a slick bun and her lips curled into a half smile.

"I'm sorry," Toby shook his head and smiled. "Did you say something?"

"I asked if you wanted anything else."

"Oh, no thank you, ma'am. I think that last piece of the apple pie filled me pretty well."

"I'm glad you liked it. That was my mother's recipe."

"Well, it was great," Toby stood up and picked up his jacket from behind his chair. "I should get going."

"Seems like you have a busy week ahead of you," the women said. "On top of that there's a lot going on in your head."

"I do have a lot going on. I think you've heard about my tour. My first show is tomorrow night at the L.A. Memorial Coliseum."

"Yes, I've heard congratulation, but this tour Isn't what's clouding your memory. What's on your mind is a girl."

"How did you know?" He asked.

The old women chuckled, "because lots of men have that same lost look in their eyes whenever they're missing a girl. Plus my daughter follows your blog and told me about this duet you sang with a student you went to high school with back in Pennsylvania."

"Spencer," he nodded. "Yeah, she's a good singer."

"Yeah," the women agreed. "I can't tell you how many times my daughter listened to that song. She loves it and she loved Spencer."

"Working with Spencer was really great. She's an amazing singer and she was a really great friend."

"Just a friend?" She questioned. "I think you love that girl."

Toby smiled shyly and said, "what makes you think that?"

"From the smile on your face. Your face lit up when you talked about her."

"It's getting late," he said. "I better go."

Toby put on his jacket and walked out into the late night. For a night in L.A., it's a little chilly out. Toby zipped up his jacket and kept on walking back to his hotel. It's his third night in L.A. and he likes it, but he misses living in Rosewood. Even though he lived in Rosewood for six months it felt like home to him. Being here in L.A. kind of makes him feel a little homesick. When Toby got to the street corner, he held up his hand and signaled for a cab. The ride back to his hotel from the restraint he was at took fifteen minutes. When the driver pulled up to the hotel, Toby hands the guy forty bucks then jumps out.

The valet saw Toby coming, opened up the door for him and tipped his hat down when he walked by. Toby thanked the man then continued on walking. Some fans spotted him walking through the lobby and asked for a picture. Even though he's tired and wants to get upstairs, he poses for the picture anyway. The five girls thank him then walk away. Toby sighs and walks towards the elevator. He rides the elevator up to his room. He was offered the California Suite. Toby reaches the door to his room and swipes his key over the lock. The door opens and he enters the room.

His suite is more like an apartment. When you walk in, there's a small area to hang up your coat and hat if you have one. Then you enter the room about five feet and come to an open area. The open area contains a white sofa big enough for two to three people. There are two large, black, fluffy pillows leaning against the back cushions. To the left of the sofa, is a white and tan colored recliner chair and lamp between the two pieces of furniture. In front of the couch is a large, flat, HD, television with a sound system. Between the couch and the t.v is a nice wooden coffee table. Behind the couch is a double king sized bed with a white comforter and six regular white pillows and two smaller blue pillows laid in front. He has a sliding door the leads out to his patio. When you walk out there you get a view of all the Los Angeles lights.

Toby looks around the room and notices a bucket of ice, a bottle of champagne chilling inside of it with a red ribbon around. He walks over and picks up the little white card on the table. _Toby, I know I caused you a lot of damage in the past and you may never forgive me for it. Looking back, I feel stupid for being so controlling. I always thought I was doing you a favor. Turns out I was just looking out for me and I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for everything, buddy. This bottle of champagne might not cheer you up, but I know something that will. Give me a call as soon as you get this and I hope this makes up for half of the crappy things I've done.-__**Ezra**_

Toby does what the card said and dials Ezra's number. Ezra didn't answer his phone, instead of answering, someone knocked on Toby's door. Confused, he hung up his phone and walks over to the door. Toby opens the door and can't believe who is standing right outside his door. Her brown eyes twinkled under the dim lighting in the hallway. Her brown hair is in waves hanging over her shoulders. She's wearing those familiar black leggings with that black tank top with the lace collar.

"Spencer," Toby barely managed to get out.

"Hi," she forced a smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had something to give you, but you left before I had the chance to give it to you."

"What did you want to give me?"

"This."

Spencer stepped into the room and wrapped her arms around Toby's neck. She caught him off guard when she kissed him. He should've pulled back, but his instincts took over and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. When their lips touched it was like the world started spinning back into place. Toby shut the door behind them and Spencer dropped her purse on the floor. She moved her hands up his body to frame his face in her hands.

The next thing they know the two are getting sexy in the sheets. Not even five minutes after Spencer's been in the room they started ripping each others clothes off. First, Toby peeled off Spencer's jacket and threw it on the floor. Then, Toby's shirt came off. All of their clothes quickly joined the jacket and shirt on the ground. Toby guided them across the room until they stumbled back on the bed with Spencer on top. Pretty much all of their clothes are off except for Spencer's bra. Toby rolls them over so he's on top and starts fumbling with her bra clasps. Meanwhile, Spencer is pecking his bare shoulder with her lips. The rest of the night was a bit of a haze for the both of them. All that they know is that things got real steamy real fast.

Later that night the two were laying on their sides facing each other. Spencer kept caressing her hand down Toby's face and pretty soon Toby was copying her actions and doing the same thing to her. He just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Spencer is here. She's here with him right now lying in his hotel bed. Part of him was worried he would never see her again, but here she is.

"Spencer," Toby spoke for the first time since before things got intimate between them. "How did you get here?"

Her lips curled up in a smirk, "on a plane."

He smiled too, but kept his tone serious, "why did you come here? Clearly one of the reasons was so you could see me, but what made you come here?"

Spencer sighed and sat up against the pillows. She pulled the sheet up and wrapped it around the upper part of her body. Toby sat up too and waited for her to explain how and why she came here.

"A couple nights ago I was out with the girls and Ezra came in and said he wanted to talk to me about something."

**2 Days Ago**

_After Toby left to go to L.A., Spencer's pretty much been miserable. She hasn't left her room since the night got home from the airport after missing Toby's flight. Her mother tried everything to get her to come out, but Spencer wouldn't budge. On Sunday afternoon, Aria, Hanna, Mona, and Emily decided to take matters into their own hands. They came over and knocked on the Hasting's front door. Veronica answered and mumbled something about being late for work before running out to her car. The girls each shared a look, shrugged, then walked inside. When they got up to Spencer's room, they were surprised to find her door unlocked and no Spencer in her bed. _

"_Spencer?" Aria called out._

_None of them realized that the shower in Spencer's bathroom was running until they heard that familiar squeak the handle makes when you turn it off. A few minutes later, the bathroom door opened and Spencer came out dressed in a white flower robe and a white towel wrapped around her hair. _

"_Oh, hey, guys, I didn't know you were here," she said like nothing is wrong._

"_Yeah," Mona mumbled. "We just came over to check in on you. How are you doing?"_

"_I'm doing just fine. Why wouldn't I be?"_

"_Because the guy you love is in a different timezone," Hanna said._

_Spencer laughed half-heartedly, "you guys I'm not upset. Toby deserves a chance of a lifetime and he's taking it, so I'm happy for him. Really, there is nothing to be upset about."_

_The girls watched Spencer walk in her closet then come out wearing a short black dress with a vanilla lace sweater. She let her hair fall out of the towel then used it to dry her hair a little. After she rubbed her hair until it felt damp, she hung her towel on the red chair by the window. Then, Spencer sat down on that red chair to put on her black cowgirl boots. After she zipped those up, she walked over to her dresser and began brushing her hair until it appeared straight. She then applied a little bit of makeup and a necklace that Aria gave to her for her sixteenth birthday. _

"_Spence," Mona spoke up. "The girls and I wanted to know if you're up for a little girls night out. We're planning to go see a movie then get something to eat after. If you're not up to it then we can just stay in and watch movies here."_

"_Oh that won't be necessary," she said. "I'm okay to go out."_

"_Are you sure?" Emily. "Sometimes after a breakup people need time before they feel ready to go out again."_

"_I've already taken sometime and now I'm fine, so can we please drop this whole matter? I'm fine, guys."_

"_The movie we want to see is a chick flick. We can see something else if you want. Maybe we can watch a scary movie instead, but the last time we saw a scary movie Mona peed her pants," Hanna said._

"_Hey, I did not!" Mona stretched. "That was Aria!"_

_Aria gasped and said, "no, Hanna wet her pants!"_

"_Whatever movie we decide to see is fine with me," Spencer cut in. "Let me just grab my bag then we can go."_

"_Are you sure you're up to this?" Emily asked again._

"_For the last time, Emily, I'm fine!" Spencer snapped. She sighed and said, "can we please go?"_

_The girls nodded and walked out of the room. Spencer did go out with her friends and she did have a good time. They talked, laughed, and joked around a lot. For part of the night Spencer almost forgot about Toby. That was until they went to the little cafe in town and heard Spotlight playing on the radio. All the girls froze and looked at Spencer to see if she's alright. _

"_I'm fine," she sniffled and slouched down in her chair._

_A few minutes later, a quick chill blew into the room when the door opened and another customer walked in. None of the girls bothered to look at who walked in. That was until a dark shadow casted over their table making them look up._

"_Ezra," Aria gasped. Her facial expression went from shocked to angry, "what are you doing here?"_

"_Shouldn't you be in L.A. trying to find some other celebrity's life to ruin?" Hanna snapped._

_Ezra sighed and said, "I have to talk to Spencer real quick."_

"_Well, she doesn't want to talk to you. You've already made it quite clear how you feel about her, so just move along," Aria said._

"_You already ruined her relationship," Mona pointed out. "What else are you planning to ruin for her? Her scholarship to college?"_

"_No," he said. "I want to make things right. I just need a minute to talk to Spencer."_

"_Get your ass out of here before I kick it out of here," Hanna snapped._

"_Guys," Spencer spoke up. "It's okay, I'll talk to him."_

"_Spencer no," Mona said. "You shouldn't have to listen to any other crap this son-of-a-bitch has to say."_

_Spencer got up anyway and followed Ezra out into the chilly spring air. She gripped her jacket and hugged it tightly around her body._

"_What do you want?" She asked._

"_I want to make things right."_

"_Well, that's kind of hard to do when you screwed things up."_

"_I know I screwed things up and that's why I'm here to tell you that you should go after Toby."_

"_What?" _

"_You should follow Toby to L.A."_

"_That's insane. You want me to just go to L.A. and beg Toby to come back. I can't do that. I will not be responsible for ruining his dream and you can't use me to do so!"_

"_That's not what I want. I was wrong about you not being able to handle Toby's life. You guys were together for pretty much all semester and everything was fine until I screwed things up. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if you go on tour with Toby. You wouldn't have to go on stage with him, but wouldn't it be nice to travel the world with him? Then you two could be together."_

"_Ezra, I cannot just drop my life here and go with Toby!"_

"_And why not? Because you're scared?"_

"_No!"_

"_Because it sounds perfect for you. Like everything you've ever wanted to do in life, right?"_

"_Yes, that's exactly why I can't do it!" Spencer yelled. "Being able to travel along with Toby while he's on tour is too perfect for me! You were right okay! You were right about everything! I can't handle it. I wouldn't be able to handle living the Hollywood life. It's not me and I can't make it. You were right about everything."_

_By the end of Spencer's speech, she was crying. _

"_But?" Ezra asked._

_Spencer shook her head and threw her hands up in the air, "but I love him. I don't want to let him go, but I can't follow him. I'm scared. Toby's going to find somebody else and he's going to find somebody great."_

"_No, he won't," Ezra shook his head. "Toby loves you. Never in my eight years of knowing him have I ever seen him feel this way about anyone. He loves you and he wants you there with him. You're his rock. Don't you understand that? Toby going on this tour alone will not make things easier for him. It's only going to make it harder. Toby is going to end up missing you so much that he'll drop his tour and come back so he can be with you."_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_Because he told me that when we he did that interview with Good Morning America."_

"_I-I don't know. I can't do this."_

"_You love Toby, right?"_

"_Yes," she said without hesitating. "I love Toby, so much."_

"_Do you want a chance at a happy life with him?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then what's stopping you?" He asked._

* * *

**Present Day**

"And then Ezra handed me a plane ticket. Then, the next thing I know I'm boarding a plane the next morning and end up here. Ezra came too, but he wasn't sure if you want to see him. He has a room somewhere in this hotel," Spencer finished explaining her story.

"Ezra pushed you to come here?" Toby asked in disbelief.

"Sort of. I think he just opened my eyes to what I would've done later on, but maybe by the time I made up my mind it would have been too late."

"Wait, are you saying that you do want to come on tour with me?"

She bit her lip, "only if it's okay with you."

"Yes," Toby said without hesitating. "Yes, I want you here with me. Being away from you for the last few days has been hard on me. I want you to come with me. I want you to be by my side every step of the way." He cupped her face. "There's no one else I rather share my life with."

A goofy grin spread across her face, "you're not about to get down on one knee and ask me to marry you are you?"

"No," he smiled and pecked her lips. "Maybe one day."

Her smile became more sincere, "maybe one day."

"I love you, Spencer Hastings."

"I love you, Toby Cavanaugh."

* * *

**4 Days Later**

The walls did little to drown out the sounds of fans screaming in the arena, but Toby doesn't mind. It gets his heart pumping to hear his fans act like that. There are only a few things that in his life that can get Toby's heart pumping like this. His first motorcycle ride, his first encounter with Spencer, his first kiss with Spencer, his first time with Spencer, basically everything about Spencer gets him going. All of those things that he just listed that gets his heart pumping is how he feels on stage. Toby sat down on the dark green couch in his dressing room and started toning up guitar. It's almost show time and he's ready. He's about to perform his first show on his first night of his year long tour. Who wouldn't be excited for this?

He's been waiting for this moment his entire life. When he was ten, he and two of his friends had a little boy band called Town Boys. They wrote and sang one song called We Rock Then We Roll. Toby actually called his old friends and asked if he could put that song on their album. When they said yes, Toby ended up having them record the song with him and they plan to show up for a few shows during his tour. Knock. Knock. Toby looked up and smiled. His manager just walked in.

"You're on in ten minutes. Are you ready?"

His smile widened, "more than I'll ever be."

"You're band is all toned up and ready for you."

"Good," he grinned. "Do you think it would be wrong to kiss my manager just minutes before the show?"

"Why do you want to kiss the manager?"

He shrugged, "it could be my goodluck charm. I mean I think I deserve a little bit of luck from my manager who also happens to be my amazing girlfriend."

Spencer smiled and sat down beside him. Yes, you heard right. Spencer is now Toby's manager. She helps him plan all of his event. She sets up interviews for him. She works to make his life easier. Toby wrapped his arms around her and brought her into his side.

"I am so glad to have you here with me."

"Yeah me too."

She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. They made their kiss passionate, but short. They sat on the couch for a few minutes talking about the show and occasionally getting lost in a kiss.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Spencer stood up from the couch and walked over to the door. "Some fans really wanted to meet you before you go on in just a few minutes. I hope you don't mind."

He sat forward and said, "no, not at all."

"Good," Spencer smiled and opened the door. "Come on in guys."

Spencer opened the door and allowed Aria, Hanna, Mona, Emily, and Caleb to enter the room. Toby smiled and stood up to hug each of them.

"I can't believe you guys are all here," Toby said.

"We just couldn't stand the chance of missing your first show on your tour," Caleb said.

"We all really wanted to be here for you," Hanna said. "Especially Caleb. He begged Spencer to get us in."

"Hanna," Caleb whispered, "You promised to keep that a secret."

"We all begged Spencer to help us get here," Aria said. "We're all so proud of you."

"And we got something for you," Emily said.

Emily dug something out of her purse and it turned out to be a book with a black leather cover. There's a red ribbon tied around it. She handed it over to Toby and he took it with a smile. He took off the ribbon and opened it up to the first page. The first page is a picture of the whole gang hanging out together after the talent show. Toby smiled and flipped through the book, which is actually a photo album filled with their most memorable moments. There's a full size picture of Spencer and Toby singing on 's a picture of Caleb, Toby, and Emily playing Dance Dance Revolution. Then another one of Hanna and Emily playing Dance Dance Revolution. And another of Spencer, Aria, and Mona playing. It was a good night for all of them. There's even a picture of Toby, Spencer, and Mona standing up on stage at the talent show. There are plenty more photos of everyone in there, but Toby doesn't have time to look at all of them right now. He closes the book and smiles at all of them.

"Thank you, guys. This is the best gift anyone's ever given me and I will treasure these moments for the rest of my life."

"Yeah," Spencer said, " there is one more surprise."

She walks over to the door and opens it. There standing on the other side is Ezra wearing a black and white plaid shirt, with khaki shorts. His hands are folded together as he stares up shyly at Toby.

"What are you doing here?" Toby asked.

"I came to see you, man. We've been buds for a long time and I didn't want to miss seeing you perform your first show tonight."

"You're still calling us buds after everything you've done?"

"Look, man," Ezra took a step forward. "I'm sorry for everything I did. I'm sorry I screwed up a good part of your life. I'm sorry for being so controlling. I only did that because as your best friend, I only wanted the best for you. I know that's hard to believe, but we're brothers and I did what any other overprotective brother would do. I got controlling over stuff only because I cared much more than I probably should have. I'm sorry I ruined things for you and Spencer and I don't expect you to ever forgive me. I just want you to know that I am really, truly sorry for everything."

"Ezra," Toby paused and took a deep breath. "You have gotten me into so much shit. It's because of you that my whole reputation was almost ruined. It's because of you that I became a pop star and if it weren't for that I probably would've never met these friends and my amazing girlfriend. If it weren't for you Spencer and I would've never broken up. And you want to know what else!?" Ezra flinched waiting for his next few words. "If it weren't for you, Spencer wouldn't have came out here when she did and I would still be miserable. You wrecked us, but you helped us make it back together."

For the first time Ezra felt a slight bit of hope, "does that mean you forgive me for all the crap I've done?"

"Absolutely not," Toby simply said.

Ezra looked down sadly.

"However," Toby said. "I'm willing to put all of that bad stuff behind us and start again."

Ezra looked up and smiled, "does that mean we're bros again?"

Toby nodded, "yeah, we're bros again."

Toby and Ezra embraced in a manly hug. Everyone around them awed and even faked a few tears.

"Our boys made up," Hanna faked cried. "Does anybody need a tissue?"

Everyone laughed. Toby pulled away from the hug and grabbed Ezra roughly by the shoulders. He pointed his finger at him and spoke in a harsh tone.

"But if you ever try ruining my relationship with Spencer or ruin anything in my life again, I will kick your ass so hard your grandchildrens' children will feel it."

Ezra nodded, "understood."

"Okay, guys," Spencer spoke up. "Toby's about to go on stage, so the rest of you get yo ass's out of here!"

The gang wished Toby one last good luck then left to find their seats. Spencer closed the door and turned around to look at Toby who is now putting on his headset. He then picks up his guitar and straps it over his shoulder. Spencer walked up to him and planted a long hard kiss on his lips. When she pulled back, Toby held a strong arm around her waist.

"You're on in two minutes. Are you ready?"

He nodded, "I'm ready."

"Okay," Spencer turned on her own headset and said, "then it's show time, babe."

He leaned down to kiss her one more time. Then they both walked out of the dressing room and headed down up to the stage. Spencer stood backstage with Toby waiting for him to be called on.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a deep voice announced. "Air Toby!"

The crowed went wild and Toby smiled. Spencer gave his hand a quick squeeze before she let him go and watched him walk out on stage. The crowd got even more insane when he took the stage. Toby walked up to the mic and began playing his first song Story Of Us. After he sang that he, he sang Spencer's Song. Toby sang all of his songs from his album and the whole time Spencer stood backstage watching him with a starstruck expression. She is so proud of her little pop star. The gang was surprised when Spencer came out to join Toby on stage and they sang their duet Give Me Your Heart. Of course the crowd loved it just as much as they did the first time they heard it. The concert is coming to a quick end, but first Toby has one more song to sing. Toby asked Spencer to remain on stage for this one.

"Before we end the show tonight," he started. "I have one more song I want to sing for you all. This song is the first song I wrote for this album. I wrote it the night first laid eyes on this girl right here," he said while pointing at Spencer. The crowd cheered and Spencer just smiled. "This song is called Spotlight."

Toby starts by strumming a few chords on his guitar. Then he steps back up to the mic and starts singing.

_The way a storm rages can't compare to the way my heart beats for you, baby_

_Like thunder rolling in the sky is the sound my heart makes when I'm next to you, baby_

_Everything about you has me going crazy_

_Everything you do catches me by surprise_

_The way my heart beats for you can't compare to anything_

_The thrill I get just from being by your side_

_Can you feel how fast my heart is racing?_

_My palms are sweaty and my hands are shaking_

_I'm caught up in you, baby_

_Like a star in the spotlight_

Toby's band starts playing behind him.

_Listen, listen closely darling_

_Can you hear my heart beating?_

_Now, I know (2x) _

_You could do so much better_

_But I'm in love and I can't let you go_

_They say loves a game, don't waste yo time, he's a player_

_They'll tell you anything to keep you from me_

_If you ever doubt my love, girl just look in my eyes_

_Can you see my love? oh, oh baby, baby_

_Can you feel how feel how fast my heart is racing?_

_My palms are sweaty and my hands are shaking_

_I'm caught up in you like a star caught in the spotlight_

_My love for you cuts deeper than a knife_

_This may sound cliche, but it's true_

_I love you_

Quick guitar and drum solo. The crowd goes wild while Toby walks up to the edge of the stage to shake some hands. After a couple minutes of his band playing, Toby walks back to middle stage. His band stops and he goes on his acoustic guitar.

_Can you feel how fast my heart is racing?_

_I'm caught up in you, babe like a star caught in the spotlight _

_oh, oh woah oh_

_Like a star in the spotlight_

_oh, oh (2x) woah…_

The crowd exploded into a series of applause. Toby grins from ear to ear. His first show was a hit. Spencer walked up to him and planted a kiss right on his lips in front of everyone. The crowd exploded when Toby grabbed Spencer's waist and kissed her harder. It may not be normal for every popstar to kiss their girlfriend live on stage in front of thousands of people, but Toby's not like the others.

* * *

**4 Hours later**

"Cheers!" Hanna cheered.

Everyone repeated the word and clanked their glasses together. It's been four hours since the show ended and afterwards the whole gang went back to Toby's hotel room for drinks and a lot of partying.

"Toby your concert was amazing," Mona said. "And all of your songs just hit me in the feels. Truly touching."

"Yeah," Emily nodded in agreement. "Your songs even made Caleb cry."

"And for the millionth time tonight," Caleb started. "Hey!"

Everyone laughed. It's true. Toby's songs are really touching and so heartfelt. They're all pretty sure there wasn't a dry eye in the place by the end.

"You made us all proud," Aria said.

"Both of you did an amazing job," Ezra said. "I'm was surprised to see Spencer get up on stage with Toby."

"Yeah, that was a last minute decision," Toby said. "But eventually Spencer came around."

"It was fun," Spencer said with a smile. "But unfortunately Toby is going to have to do a few shows without me."

"What!? Why!?" The gang all said.

"Relax it's all okay," Toby explained. "Spencer still has to finish high school and I respect that, but she'll be joining me again later on."

Spencer nodded, "I've already made arrangements with my mom and the school. I'm going to graduate early, so I have about a month left of school. Once I'm done with high school, I'm back on the road with Toby."

"Wait, what about college?" Mona asked.

"I decided to wait a year until Toby finishes his tour. Then I'll see about going to college."

"And your mother's okay with that?" Emily asked.

Spencer nodded. Everyone seemed pleased about Spencer and Toby's plan.

"And since Spencer will be in Rosewood for a month," Toby started. "I'll need a temporary manager to help me out."

Ezra perked up, "am I your guy?"

"Actually, I was thinking about Caleb." Ezra frowned and Toby smiled. "I'm just kidding. Yes, you!"

Ezra smiled and accepted the offer. He understands that this will just be until Spencer can join Toby again. Even after Toby plans to have Ezra around. After all he is his bro. At some point during the night Ezra and Aria found time to talk. He apologized to her about everything. It Isn't clear if they'll ever get back together, but the promise of their future is still in the air.

Sometime around 2 am, Toby found himself standing out on his balcony looking up at the stars. His friends are still inside, but Toby just needed a minute alone. He leaned over the edge, looked up at his favorite star, and sighed.

"Well, mom," he started. "I did it and even though I didn't see you there, I know you were up there watching me."

The door behind him slid open and Spencer slipped out the door without any of their friends seeing. She pulled her gray sweater over her short sleeve black dress and shivered as she made her way over to the ledge. She wrapped her arms around his torso and looked at him. He smiled and wrapped one arm around her.

"What'c you doing?"

He sighed happily, "I'm just having a conversation with my mom."

Spencer followed his gaze and looked up at the stars. She rubbed her hands up and down his chest.

"What's her name?"

"Marion," he spoke above a whisper.

"She sounds lovely."

He smiles and says, "she was."

"Do you think she would like me if she knew me?"

Toby looked at her, smiled, then looked back up at the sky. He tightened his trip around Spencer and tugged her closer.

"She already does."

"I'm proud of you and I'm sure she's proud of you too."

He nodded.

"Toby," she whispered.

"Yes?"

"There is one more thing I have to give you."

Toby looked down and watched Spencer dig for something out of her bra. He never understood why women stored stuff in their bra, but then again he's not a woman. Spencer pulled out a folded up plastic piece of paper and handed it to him. He took it and unfolded it. His eyes glistened with tears and a small smile spread across his face. It's a picture of his mom and Toby when he was ten years old. They're sitting at the piano together and Marion is leaning her head over his shoulder. They both have matching smiles and matching bright, blue eyes.

"Spence," he smiled at her. "Wha… Where did you get this?"

"I sort of found it out my house one night. I guess you accidentally left it there that night you got drunk. I forgot I emptied everything out of your pockets before I washed your clothes. Thought maybe you'd like it back."

Toby smiled at her through his tears. He enveloped her in a tight hug. Spencer smiled and held him close. After a minute or two, he pulled back and cupped her shoulders.

"I love you, so much."

"I love you too."

She smiled and he kissed her softly on the lips. Toby put his mother's picture in his pocket then brought Spencer back in for another hug. Tonight has been a truly amazing night for him. He had his friends here, he had Spencer here, and now he knows he had his mother here. Toby knows that as long as he has all of those things, his whole life will be truly amazing too.

* * *

**The End.**

**Ladies and gentlemen, this is the end of Spotlight. Thank you all for reading along and reviewing. I hope you all enjoyed this and found the ending just as an enjoyable as the whole story. Hopefully you can count on seeing more stories from me in the future. Thanks again and see you soon.**

**P.S If you haven't, go check out my newest story Black &amp; Blue. I'm also thinking about writing another story about Spencer being an inmate in a teen prison (reform school) and Toby is the guard she gets involved with. She keeps getting out of control, and Toby has to try to keep her under control. How far will he go to tame this wild girl? Is it possible that things between them get way too far? (Please note that I'm still working on the summary) Tell me in the reviews if you like the idea and if I should write it. *Smiles* Bye.**


End file.
